Moving On
by MommiesNotRight
Summary: My take on life in the Cullen family post BD. A new town, a new home, a new car for Edward, a trip to England and OMG Renee comes to visit! Thank you Stephenie for the characters I am borrowing! Please take a second & review!
1. Chapter 1

We left Forks last month to go off to college. Edward bought us a modest early 1900's bungalow. Edward fell in love with it right away, most of it was original. It was in need of some work, so Edward, Emmett, & Jasper fixed it up. The old wood floor has a few spots that like to creak. The bathroom has a large antique claw foot bathtub that fits us well. There is a small beautiful stained glass window next to the tub and Emmett installed a skylight directly above it. Edward & I have spent many nights in that tub watching the stars. Renesmee had her own personal interior decorators, Alice & Rose. They made her room look like she lives in a forest, complete with a canopy bed covered in silk flowers. Our room is elegant & comfortable. We have a huge oak four poster bed with a thick down comforter, several thick down oversized pillows. There is a leather & oak recliner in the corner close to Edward's Bose and CD's. There is a matching oak armoire that is filled with valuables from my past. Pictures, my books, and my wedding dress. To the left of the bed is a painting that was done from one of our wedding pictures of just Edward & I. Next to it is a painting of Edward, Renesmee and I. They were housewarming gifts from the Cullens. The third bedroom is a guest room & "game room" there is a Wii Emmett & Jasper hover in front of when they are here. Out back we have a detached mother in law suite, Rosalie refers to it as the "Dog House" it is where Jacob lives. He is finishing High School here.

When left Charlie behind in Forks; it was so hard. We left my computer for Charlie and taught him how to use the internet so we could send him pictures and we hooked him up with a decent webcam so he & Renesmee could see each other. When Charlie can take off work we will fly him out to stay. I could almost hear his heart break when we left, but because he has been with the department for so long he had quite a bit of vacation time built up. We are trying to work it out so he can be here at least 1 weekend a month. He & Renesmee "talk" on line every day, Renesmee understands she can't say too much around Charlie just yet.

Tonight I am working on an assignment for school in the kitchen. Edward and Renesmee are on the couch reading "_Where the Sidewalk Ends." _Her favorite is Hug O'War and I would bet it is because usually Edward grabs her up & hugs her tight, when she starts to try to get away he will start tickling her. I think Renesmee enjoys it more so because Charlie told her that was one of my favorite books when I was little. Tonight she looks as though she is going to pass out any second. She is snuggled up to Edward, his arm is around her and he occasionally glances down to check on her, this last time he looked up to see me taking in the sight and smiled that crooked smirk of his. I can't believe how incredibly sexy he is when they are together like that. I truly am blessed. As I start to focus on the task at hand, he scoops up Renesmee and gently puts her to bed.

"_I am going to miss these times, it will be too soon before she is too big to spend the evening that way." _He walked up behind me and gently lifted my hair to the side to expose the back of my neck so he could plant baby kisses there. It always sends a fire through my body, I would swear I could feel my pulse quicken and my heart race but it is a phantom feeling.

"_She is really amazing. Your good looks…" _Edward smiled and interrupted,"Y_our beautiful eyes and smile..." _he hugged me tight to him, "_your good looks..." _I repeated. "Y_our compassion;" h_e finished. He was right, even at her young age you can see the compassion that thrives in her.

Edward kissed me on the top of the head and walked over to the sofa, picked up his iPod, closed his eyes and disappeared into his music world. He looked so at peace, so content. He is amazing. I finished up my assignment and then walked over to join him on the sofa. He was so totally engrossed with his music I was able to lean toward him and gently kiss his lips before he realized it. He reached up with one hand and gently cradled my cheek in his palm. He reciprocated the affection. I love kissing him, his taste, and his softness. I love his smell. He took one of his ear buds out and stuck it in my ear so I too could listen as well. He was standing with one arm around my waist holding me tight and had his other hand caressing the back of my head. We slow danced to Norah Jones on his iPod. He gently nibbled on my neck & earlobe. It took everything I had to keep from melting into a puddle on the floor. I had my arms wrapped tightly around his waist. We danced slow & close until just before daybreak. Not saying a word to each other but enjoying every moment. When dawn broke we were standing at the window watching the sky go from black to medium blue. The sun cracked the horizon and threw rays of reddish purple through the trees. I never get tired of seeing that. It was going to be a beautiful day which means we hang out at home today.

We could not fit a proper piano in the house for Edward so as I gift I bought a really nice Seagull Acoustic Guitar for him to mess with. He naturally took to it very quickly. He plays alot of his own stuff and will play alittle Laurie Berkner for Renesmee upon request. At times she makes Jacob sing along as well. I guess no one escapes Noggin. Renesmee loves to play games and learned very quickly not to play Memory with Alice, she likes playing it with Emmett. Our home holds so much love I am surprised the roof hasn't exploded yet. As morning has come to light, I can hear Renesmee starting to stir and we just heard the low purr of a certain yellow 911 roll up the drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Before I was able to scoop up Renesmee and get to the door, Alice had already let herself in, Jasper trailing just a few steps behind. "_Good morning all, where is my favorite niece?" _Jasper plopped down on the couch next to Edward who was flipping channels on TV. They finally stopped on Speed channel, Barrett Jackson Auto auction. Is it possible for vampires to drool? While they occupied themselves with that, Alice caught up with me in Renesmee's room. Renesmee was trying to decide what she wanted to wear today. She finally settled on a pair of Levis and a soft pale pink cotton sweater. "Ar_rgh; just like your momma. One of these days you'll realize there are more than sweats, jeans and khakis to wear." _Renesmee looked up at Alice with over exaggerated doe eyes and a pouty lip, "_but Alice, am I not cute_?" Alice almost drowned in guilt, "_you are beyond cute. You are the most beautiful little girl I have ever laid eyes on_." Alice scooped her up & into the living room they went. I also pulled on a pair of jeans, a white T, and my dark green hoodie. The three of us girls decided to head for the mall, if anything we can get out of the house for awhile and there is an indoor playground we can take Renesmee to. Edward stood up to walk us to the door; he leaned forward & kissed Renesmee, then we exchanged kisses. Alice was already in the car, ready to go.

We bypassed the local mall to hit the big one in the next town, parking garage and not as many windows. The first stop was a small family owned shop that had a handmade leather bag Alice spotted. She squealed in delight when she found out the artist who made it had a smaller bag that matched that could pass off as being Renesmee sized. We made our way to the play area just so Renesmee could get some interaction with other kids. One of the other Moms made a comment about her being so mature for her age, without hissing at her, I informed her "_she is a little more mature and she's also little smaller for her age_." The lady just smiled at me and went back to quietly watching her own kids. Renesmee quickly grew tired of the other children. Right now it is hard because she is so young and so much more advanced than the other kids she has to dumb it down to be around them. The simple things they enjoy sometimes bore her. In a way I think today's play date will help her because she can grasp where she should be at developmentally and it basically gives her a guideline to work with. I hope by the time she starts school it will be easier for her. We may have to home school until her teens though to give the other kids a chance to catch up. It is funny in a way; she still likes some of the things the younger kids like. Emmett made her this doll house that she loves to play with. Edward of course bought her replicas of the sports cars he likes for her dolls to drive. She plays dress up with Rose, Alice and has even dressed up Jacob. That was a Kodak moment. What toddler do you know understands Shakespeare, Hemingway, and Austen in the same way she loves the Ramona Quimby books.

Before we left the mall Alice picked up a few more things, I had to run by the bookstore. I also needed to pick-up something small to send for Renee's birthday. I had thought about getting a nice picture frame to send, but it would start the "you're too pale, maybe you guys should come spend some time in sunny Florida" conversation. Alice talked me into getting her a nice terry spa robe, with matching slippers, and a gift basket with candles, lotions, bath salts and relaxation music cd. In the car on the way home Renesmee fell asleep. Jacob should be home from school when we get back. _"Alice, you know there are sometimes I worry about Renesmee "fitting" in at school." _I must have been showing the stress on my face again. "_That is understandable, but she is so smart and beautiful I'm sure she will do fine." "I just remember how awkward school was for me. I never fit in, in fact when I was in Forks that was the first _

_time I re_ally _had any friends_." I sighed. "_So do you think she will get lucky enough to fall in with a group of vegetarian vampires as well? How 'bout wolves_?" Alice just laughed trying to lighten the moment; I think she understood where I was going with this conversation. Watching her today made me think of how things will be stacked against her. At least she will get to bypass the whole awkwardness of the dating scene, but how will she explain Jacob when it comes to homecoming or prom? Maybe she will be more like me & prefer to forgo the whole school dance experience. I would think she will end up going just as I did. How will Edward handle the whole school dance experience? The mental vision I had of him standing in the window on prom night waiting for Renesmee & Jake, pissed off because it was after curfew. I allowed this vision to escape my head and Alice immediately picked up on it and busted out laughing. As I glanced at my beautiful daughter asleep in the car like a little angel, my heart broke for her. I hope she inherited her father's grace & charm. "_Bella, do you realize all the advantages she will have as well. I mean she understands so much now and she is not even a year old in human year. No acne, no braces, or glasses. She will always have the best of everything_." "_What if she doesn't want the best of everything? What if she wants to wear glasses like the other kids? Oh no…_" for the first time this thought crossed my mind, "_what if she is truly like me and finds her "Edward" in school? What if, imprinting aside, she falls in love with another human or vampire_?" Poor Jacob, would he be able to withstand that kind of heart break yet again. By the time we got home and in the driveway Edward had caught a glimpse of my vision in Alice's head. He was waiting for me at the door with that crooked smirk, with his arms out for me to hand off the sleeping Renesmee.

"_Well at least you didn't give the picture of me in BVD's holding a shot gun to Alice_."

"_EEEEWWWW…_" Alice squealed, squeezed her eyes shut and fanned her hands up & down as if she were trying to erase the image from the air in front of her. "_Thank you Edward, I'm mentally scarred for life. God I would have expected that from Emmett but not you!" _Jasper chimed in "_that would have been a site, Emmett in his..." _He didn't get to finish before Edward roared with laughter and Alice plugged her fingers in her ears and sang la, la, la, to keep from hearing the end of the statement.

"_I can't believe how hard she is sleeping. I really thought all the noise would have waked her." _Renesmee just barely stirred. She nestled down into her Daddy's arms. _"Bella by what Alice was thinking I would bet today didn't go well. What happened?" _I followed Edward into Renesmee's room as he gently laid her down on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tight, peeking at Renesmee from behind Edward. "_I am worried about her and her future. I guess maybe I am over thinking things and am worrying for nothing." _He turned to face me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders; he buried the side of his face in my hair and took a long deep breath. _"Bella, love, I understand what you're feeling, I have the same fears. Any normal parent experiences these feelings I'm sure." _I pulled back from Edward to look him in the eyes. "_I just saw the difference between her & the other kids and saw what she will be up against until she gets to her full grown age. I remember how hard it was to fit in being slightly different." "Where as you didn't seem to fit in, but you made it through ok didn't you? She is so much like you; I think she will make it through also. Jacob may not…" "Edward, I am being serious." "I know love, and I am as well. I think everything will work out." _

Alice called out to us, "_Do you want to play bowling on the Wii?" _we answered in unison "_coming…"_


	3. Chapter 3

We joined Alice & Jasper half heartedly in Wii bowling. The thought of Renesmee fitting in at school was still bothering me. I need to not worry about that right now, I have at least a year or two for Edward & I to work it out. Jacob came in from school. "_Hey Bells, Ed, Alice, Jazz_," he plopped down on the floor next to the TV. Renesmee must have heard him come in because she started stirring. As fast as he plopped down, he was up again to get Renesmee. I could hear her laughing at him._ "Bells, you would not believe it. I was late getting home today because the football coach was basically harassing me to join the team. I mean he just would not take no for an answer." _Renesmee put her hand to Jacob's face to show him of our shopping trip. He could see my interaction with the other mom and saw how that changed my mood for the day. "_Ness, it looks like you had fun with Momma & Auntie Alice." _ Renesmee showed Jacob the bag Alice bought her. Jacob could tell something was still bothering me. "_Jake can we go outside? I would like to swing" _Jacob smiled at her, "_Yes Ma'am. Bells I know something is bothering you and when you're ready to talk about it, you know where to find me." "I know, thank you. It's nothing just an over reaction. So what was this football thing?" _I followed them out the door into the back yard where Jake had put a swing on a branch of the massive old oak tree in the corner of the yard. Even on the nicest days, our house was situated in such a way that you can't see into the back yard_. _

"_Well, Coach Johns followed me from PE to my next class and the whole way kept talking about how nice it would be to have someone my size on the team." _He lifted Renesmee into her swing and made sure the bar was down and secured. He pushed her gently and she giggled. I love to hear her laugh, Edward glanced out the window and I saw him smile from ear to ear, he must have heard her laughing. "_Anyway I was leaving that class and he walks up and starts telling me again how great I could be and that with the right coach and some extra training that maybe I would be good enough to get noticed by scouts and get a scholarship for college." "What did you tell him?" "I told him I had a free ride to where ever I wanted so scholarships wouldn't matter anyway." _He smiled and nudged my arm_, "isn't that right Mom." "Jake do you think you could pull off being part of the team with out having to worry about phasing at the wrong time? And I'm not ready for you to call me Mom yet." "I know Bells, I was just teasing you. I think I have really great control over phasing but I still am not sure about the whole thing I was kind of hoping Emmett would be here so I could find out if he has ever gone through this." "That would be the right person to talk to I'm sure." _ He was back to giving his full attention to Nessie as she giggled & squealed each time the swing approached him. I hugged him and went back into the house.

As I walked into the room, Edward & Alice were accusing each other of cheating, Jazz had his eyes closed and was rubbing his temples as he shook his head from side to side. _"Bella, maybe you can talk some sense into these two. I mean come on, how can you possibly cheat at Wii bowling?" _I just shot both Edward & Alice a disgusted look_. "Jasper is right; do I have ground you both from Wii?"_Alice had decided it was time to go, so in a flash she was hugging me. Jasper was right behind her. They ran out to say goodbye to Renesmee & Jacob. Then they were gone. Edward & I sat on the couch and watched Jake & Nessie through the window; they now had the bubbles out. Nessie was running around trying to pop every one Jake could create.

"_I overheard your conversation with Jacob." _Edward had an arm wrapped around my shoulder and was pulling me tight to his side. He had his cheek resting against the top of my head. I could feel his warm 

breath stir my hair as he breathed. It still sends shivers down my spine. _"Do you think he'll play ball Edward?"_

"_I know he is concerned with the possibility of phasing, but his biggest concern is not hurting any of the other players. I think talking to Emmett will be of help for him." _Edward took his hand and cupped my jaw, tilting my face towards his. _"I haven't kissed my beautiful wife enough today…" _as our lips connected I could feel all the stress and problems of the day melt away. I forgot everything else all I could focus was on how much I needed Edward at this moment. He caressed the side of my face and neck. I swung around and was straddling his lap as he sat on the couch. He moved his hands under my hoodie and grasped my hips pulling me closer to him. I leaned forward and slid my hands around his neck and grasped the back of his head pulling it closer to my face. I was sure there was enough electricity in that room at that moment that all the light bulbs should have burst. Our lips met and there was a fire that started to rage. "_Bella, love, we should wait until we can get Nessie bathed and in bed for the night" _I hated that he had that kind of control, and that again he was correct. _"Are you telling me you would like a rain check?" "Most definitely"_

We got up and walked to the back door and announced that at least one of us needed to eat. Jacob scooped up Renesmee and they headed toward us. Jacob set Nessie down and she walked over to Edward and begged for him to play her some music. Jacob went into the kitchen and fixed himself a pizza. As I watched everyone I couldn't help but feel happy that everyone I loved has found happiness. Edward picked up his guitar and started playing to entertain Nessie. "_Jacob, tomorrow we need to hunt. Do you want to come with us?" _Edward looked up and joined in, "more than likely the rest of the family will go as well. Maybe you hit Emmett up about the football thing._" _As much as Edward tries not to interfere, it still bothers Jacob a little when Edward knows what is going on with out it being said. _"That's a good idea. I can try out some of my new blonde jokes." "Jake, I know for a fact she knows the first one. It is as old as I am." _Jacob & Edward both busted up laughing. After Jacob ate he said goodnight to us and went back to his room. I ran a bath for Nessie and got her ready for bed. I really couldn't wait for her to get to sleep so I could cash in Edward's rain check. Edward sat in the rocking chair in her room with her & hummed her lullaby until she was sound asleep. He kissed her so tenderly and tucked her into bed.

I was in our room, lying on the bed flipping through a magazine when he shot through the door and was in bed next to me before I blinked. "_Hello love, where did we leave off earlier?" _All I could manage was to laugh when he rolled me over onto my back and straddled me. "_No, I don't remember it quite like this. I think it was the other way around." _I flipped Edward around so we were completely reversed. _"I remember things being like this." _He slid his hands up my back and pulled me closer to his face. I could feel him gently caress my neck with his lips. I became completely lost in the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

It is officially Saturday morning, Edward & I lay in bed. You can smell the morning dew in the soft breeze that is blowing through the open window. Birds were just staring to chirp. Edward is still as can be; I am on my stomach with my arm & leg draped across his body. I'm drawing imaginary hearts in his skin with my finger. I glanced at the clock on the table next to the bed it is 5:15am. Edward kissed the top of my head, "_how soon do you want to leave_?"

"_I don't want to move just yet, I am in my happy place_." I looked up and saw that sexy, cat ate the canary, smirk of his and just sighed. Perfection. Edward was right; I could see the faint purple rings forming under his dark eyes. I'm sure I look a whole lot worse this morning. "_I really would like to hit the shower and freshen up." _Oh, a great way to start the day. "_Would you like some company?" _The smirk turned into a full blown smile and his eyes lit up. Before he had the chance to answer in words anyway, I was already turning on the water. He was right behind me. I stuck my head under the water & let it soak my hair. Edward grabbed my strawberry shampoo and began massaging it into my scalp, occasionally pausing to kiss my neck, or shoulders, or back. I turned to face him & grabbed the body wash & began to lather him up. After he was all soapy, I reached up to shampoo his hair when he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me tight to his body, the silkiness of the soap between us. _"Isabella Cullen, you have got to be the most beautiful thing on this earth and I am the luckiest man to have you to myself." "I think I am the luckiest girl in the world. I am married to the best husband and I have the most beautiful daughter."_

After we got out of the shower, I dried my hair & pulled it into a ponytail. It is a little easier that way when we hunt. I found a pair of light grey hiking pants, the kind with all the pockets, and the legs zip off to make shorts. I pulled on a black sweater and a pair of hiking boots I got from Newton's when I worked there. Edward was dressed about the same. I started packing a day pack for Nessie. Extra clothes, diapers, a bottle of water & a cereal bar. When I went out to toss the bag into the car, Jacob was all ready to go. Edward was working on getting Nessie dressed when his cell rang. It was Emmett, "_we're leaving now." _He had the cell propped between his ear & his shoulder, he was trying to get Nessie's sweater over her head & poke her arms out the holes. I could tell Emmett was aggravating him. He just lifted his head up and let the phone slide off his shoulder and drop to the floor. "_Your_ _Uncle Emmett is a pain." _Nessie smiled and laughed, "_Daddy, I already knew that." _Edward roared with laughter, Nessie was good for making him laugh like that. She had her Daddy wrapped around her finger. "_Let's go."_

I climbed into the Volvo's back seat behind Edward and Jacob got into the front passenger side seat. He had to slide the seat back as far as it would go so make room for his long legs. Edward handed Nessie off to me and shut the door. He got into the car and we were off. Jacob was playing with the satellite receiver looking for something to listen to. "_Ed, where are we going this time?" _Jacob was still fidgetingwith the receiver. _"Everyone else is ahead of us. Alice is giving me directions on where to go. Looks like we stay on this, it dead ends into Highway 59. There is a forest preserve south of the road off 59. Alice said she didn't see very many people, just a small group of people having a cook out by the park but if we follow the trails we should be fine. Alice saw a lot of deer, some moose and small black bears." "Cool"_

As we pulled up at the park, Jasper, Emmett & Carlisle were playing with a Frisbee. Esmee, Alice & Rose were sitting on swings talking to one another. Carlisle made a bee line for Nessie; proud Grandpa. He 

kissed me on the cheek as I handed off Nessie. He turned and they were off to see Esmee & the girls. I grabbed Nessie's daypack and walked over toward Alice & Rose. Edward & Jacob were two steps behind me. "_Hey Leech, what do you call a blonde behind a steering wheel?" _Rosalie shot her head around and hissed, "_once again Fido I've already heard it. Here, have you heard this one, why are blonde jokes so short, so Dogs can remember them_." Emmett, Jasper & Edward busted up. Jake took it as well as he dished it out. "_Har-har-har, I'm surprised you came back that quickly." _Carlisle called us to come over, Esmee was now holding & fussing over Nessie.

We all started out on the trail at human speed. When we were far enough away from the people cooking out Jake split off, shed his clothes & changed. I stuffed his things in Nessie's day pack. We then broke up into groups and took off. Edward, Jacob, Nessie & I went northwest of the trail until we came across some moose. I caught the musky, earthy smell on the air. I didn't really care for Moose; they have a certain lingering funk about them. Maybe if it was an appetizer, it would suffice. I felt its heart pumping in my body; its blood pulsed through my veins. I swung Nessie around to my back and lunged toward the huge beast. It raised its head and turned as if it was unsure of my presence; before it could flee I had it by its neck. I hit it with such force that I heard its neck break and it was in a heap on the ground. Jacob caught the second in the group about 10 feet away. We could hear the tearing of the flesh and the painful cries of the animal. Nessie & I fed on the one I caught. Edward stood still like he was focusing on something, he then shot east. I heard the growl of a bear; it whined and then went silent. It didn't stand a chance against my Edward. After we fed there we moved a little further north and caught some deer off guard. We took down two of them; Edward, Nessie & I fed off them.

In a typical toddler fashion, with a full belly it immediately turned into naptime. Edward had Nessie propped up on one arm with her head resting on his shoulder. Emmett & Rose caught up to us first. Jacob disappeared for a bit and came back in his human form. He & Emmett started talking football. Emmett also showed some concern with Jacob's ability to stay reserved and not hurt anyone. "_Dude, it can really be rough, some of those guys try to push you until you snap. There is no low they will sink to, to get you riled up." _Jacob started to understand where Emmett was coming from. _"I guess I really won't know if it will be ok unless I try." _Emmett's eyes lit up, Edward caught it as well. "_Tomorrow we play football. Two on two; Edward & I, Jazz & Jake. Awesome." _ Jake was stoked," _you're on_."

Rose & I agreed tomorrow we'll have to play referee. Alice, Jazz, Esmee & Carlisle caught up to us. Alice had seen tomorrow's events. "_Tomorrow is going to be fun, I'll have to find some jerseys." _ I could already see her planning out that the guys should wear. Carlisle even wanted to get in on the action. _"I'll scout out a place to play tonight. Do we even have a football somewhere?" "Isn't there a sporting goods store around here?" Alice flipped her phone open & got on the web before anyone could answer. "Yes, if we move it Jazz we'll make it." _Jasper rolled his eyes & shook his head, "_looks like we're on a mission. See you all tomorrow_." He leaned over & kissed Nessie on the head, and they were off. Carlisle started laughing, "_I'm almost scared to see what she comes up with." _We continued the trek back to the car. Edward double checked that there was no visible evidence of our carnage today before we got back. We didn't want to cause some unnecessary panic. The ride back was rather quiet as we didn't Nessie to wake. Edward & Jake talked a lot about football plays they remembered. I tuned them out & 

disappeared into my own thoughts of my husband in a football jersey tearing up the field. Aahh, another happy place.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday morning rolled in peacefully. Edward is relaxing on the couch listening to his iPod, Nessie is asleep in her bed & I am sitting on the floor between Edward's legs. I have my lap top propped in my lap, I'm trying to catch up on my email and work on one of my assignments. Angela sent me some new pictures of her & Ben. They got engaged after the wedding. She sent me a picture of her ring, it was really pretty. Ben decided to join the Army and Angela is going to start college at a Community College close to the base. She is so happy, but she is really scared for Ben. I can understand, I don't think I could stand being away from Edward for more than a day or two. I could not fathom if he had to go over seas for any length of time and fight in a war, the thought sent a shutter through my body. I had a couple of new photos to attach to the email that we retouched on photo shop, just a small color adjustment. The last one I sent she commented how good I looked, I just tried to pass it off as Alice's incredible talent with make-up.

"_How is Angela doing these days?" _Edward's head is tilted back, resting on the cushion & his eyes are still closed._ "She is doing well, Ben joined the Army and she is a little worried." "Wow, I wouldn't have thought Ben would do that. Is he going over seas?" _Edward sat up and leaned forward to kiss the top of my head, I showed him the pictures Angela sent. He sounded concerned for Ben. "_They don't know yet, right now he'll be doing some training on the base and she is going to a community college close by." "Have they set a date yet?" "She didn't say." "Maybe she is in shock over the whole Army thing." _

"_I need to send Renee an email before she starts freaking out." _"_Did you finish your assignment for school?" "Not quite." "Do you need help with it?" "No, I'm just procrastinating." _Edward just chuckled to himself. _"Nessie will be up soon, I'm going to fix her an egg. I bet Jacob would like an Omelet as well."_ Edward gracefully slid out from behind me and went into the kitchen. The air quickly filled with the smell of cooking eggs and Jacob was already walking through the door."_Morning Bells, is Edward making breakfast?" "Yeah, for you & Nessie._" "_Is Nessie still sleeping_?" "_She should be up soon_. " Jake sat down next to me on the couch. "_Are you ready for your big game today?" _He chuckled, "_yeah, I think. I've been thinking about it and I'm not really sure if today will prove anything other than I can control phasing. I'm still leery of over powering the guys I play against at school. I mean what if I run just a little too fast, or jump a little too high_." I saw the concern on his face. At least he didn't have to worry about his physical; Carlisle will take care of it for him.

"_Can someone get Nessie up, eggs are done." _Jake hopped up and went for Nessie while I finished up my assignment. "_Good morning my beautiful princess; are you hungry?" "Good morning Jake." _They walked by to into the kitchen, Nessie was holding him tight. "_Good morning Momma." "Good morning Nessie, are you ready for a big day?" _She touched her hand to Jacob's face and showed him a picture of Emmett watching a College Football game on TV. "_Yeah, that was football. That was UGA and Florida; that is a great game." "Morning Daddy." _Jacob set her in her chair and as Edward set the plate in front of her, he kissed her on the cheek and she giggled. Edward's cell began to ring on the table in front of me. I grabbed it, "_good morning Esme. Jacob and Nessie are eating breakfast right now, we should be headed out that way soon. Sure, we'll meet you at the house, was Carlisle able to find a place to play? Cool, we'll see you soon." _I powered down my laptop. I grabbed an outfit for Nessie; Edward got her stroller out from the hall closet and loaded it in the back of the car along with the daypack and a couple of lawnchairs. Jacob scarfed down his breakfast and helped me get Nessie ready. We all piled into the car and took off for Carlisle & Esme's house. In human speed they lived about 10 minutes down the road from us.

Esme found an old Victorian farm house that the guys fixed up. It is so cute, it has a huge porch on the front that Carlisle put a couple of rocking chairs on. Along the front of the porch Esme planted all kinds of pretty wildflowers and some beautiful rose bushes. They painted the house tan with medium blue trim. The interior of the house is full of original light wood floors and the walls are painted a soft ivory color. She picked out old furniture that seems to fit the house wonderfully. Carlisle has a study that is small in comparison to the home in Forks. It has floor to ceiling book cases, an antique oak desk with a leather chair. The room smells richly of leather, lemon oil, and old books. It is so comforting. He has a huge stained glass lamp on the corner of the desk and a compact laptop closed on the opposite side. The kitchen has a bright white tile floor, pale blue painted cabinets and white stone counters. The walls are painted a very pale yellow. She has plain white eyelet curtains in the windows. Looking out the kitchen window is a small old barn that still needs some attention, it now houses the cars. There is a clothes line out back that Esme has some white towels & sheets hanging on. She insists the linens dry outside in fresh air when the weather is nice.

There are three bedrooms upstairs. All three are decorated about the same as the rest of the house pale wood floors, oak furniture, and ivory walls. Alice & Jaspers room had a beautiful soft red rug that extends out past the bed about four feet all the way around. She has a wood chest at the foot of the bed that I am sure is over stuffed with clothes. The drapes are the same soft red and there are matching pillows of the same soft red piled on the bed. The latest copies of Vogue and Elle are on the nightstand. Emmett & Rose's room has hints of blues mixed in with the pale ivory scheme. Emmett has a leather recliner pushed into a corner with a plasma TV mounted to the wall in front of it. Rose has a copy of Car Craft Magazine lying on a table under the window. There is also a crystal vase full of pale pink roses from Esme's garden in it. Carlisle & Esme's room has a huge antique four poster bed, there are pictures of all of us on the walls all different sizes, different frames, but they are the same color frames and all the pictures have been made black & white. She has a lot of emerald green and deep purple accent pieces. Her room smells of crisp linen & fragrant roses. It is so intimate, so rich, but yet so simple.

When we pulled up the guys were tossing the football back & forth out front. Alice & Esme were in the rocking chairs on the porch; Alice had today's attire folded in her lap. She even picked out a little jersey for Nessie. Alice & Nessie had red with white jerseys, they were even numbered. Rose & I had white with red jerseys. They all said Cullen on the back with the exception of Jake's & Nessie's. Jake's of course said Black and Nessie's said Cullen-Black. Edward wasn't expecting that and it made him growl for a second. When he realized how happy it made Nessie he changed his feelings about it. She bought Esme & Carlisle striped referee shirts.

Edward walked around from the back of the car and Emmet threw the ball as hard as he could, knocking Edward back into the Volvo. Then we heard the crumple of metal from behind his right side. "Damn Emmett, you dented my car." Edward stepped back to access the damage and there was a dent in the back of the driver's side that contoured Edward's right leg & hip.We all stood there with our mouths hanging open because one, Edward cussed; two, the Volvo got damaged. "_Ooops, my bad. Sorry about that bro'" _Jasper turned to Emmett and gave warning; "_dude, if I were you, I would start running now_." Rose walked over and looked at the damage, "_Emmett you are going to owe me big time, the quarter panel is dented. I can't just change out that piece. I'll have to pull the dent, fill & paint it_." Edward started hissing, and Emmett was off like a shot. Esme was laughing so hard there would have been tears in her eyes under other circumstances. Jacob was cracking up as well. Edward hurled the football at him and Jacob almost fell backward into the grass. Jasper pulled up in his Dark Gray Land Cruiser, like all the Cullen cars it too has dark limo tinted windows. "_Come on let's roll, we need to go get Emmett_." Carlisle got al the way in the back, with Rose. Esme & Alice got in the center seats. They took off after Emmett. We were getting into the car. "_Edward you're not still mad about the car are you?" "No love, Rose will fix it, but I'm going to let Emmett think I'm still mad and he gave me the smile & a wink." "Daddy, don't kill Uncle Emmett, I'm sure it was an accident." _Edward started laughing; "for you dear, he gets to live to see another day." We were in the car for a good 15 minutes when Edward pulled into a parking lot. The Land Cruiser was already here but no one was here. "_We have to go the rest of the way on foot." _Edward took the stroller out of the trunk and handed it to Jacob to carry. He got the chairs, and I carried Nessie & the daypack. We ran across the field and found a level area where Carlisle & Jasper were marking the end zones with small red cones. They also marked off the 10 yard lines. Emmett hollered, "_Shouldn't we mark this out in like 20 yard increments? Make the field 200 yards?" _Carlisle explained it to Emmett. "_We really need to stick to regulation for Jacob's sake. Not that he couldn't keep up with us on a larger field but we need to help him get used to the confines of a normal field and help him gain better relations to those confines." _

Jacob opened up the stroller & stuck it between mine & Rosalie's chairs. I set Nessie in it and gave her the container of bubbles to play with. Alice & Esme were behind us. I told them how Nessie asked Daddy not to kill Uncle Emmett and they were all cracking up. Rose then told me even if she fixed Edwards car she would almost guarantee he trades it in for something else. By the way she talked I got the impression this has happened before. Carlisle called out to the guys, "_Let's do the coin toss_." Emmett called Tails right off the bat, Carlisle flipped the quarter into the air. "_It's going to be heads_," Alice realized too late she had blurted out the result and the guys were already shooting her the evil eye. She sank down in her chair, and said in a small voice, "_sorry_." Carlisle trying to still be official looked down at the quarter anyway, "_Heads it is. Jake, Jasper kick or receive?" _Jake & Jazz looked at each other & in unison answered "_Kick_" They guys took their places on the field and Carlisle blew the whistle. Jasper held the ball out in front of him, took a step and let the ball fall and it met his right foot. The ball soared almost straight up and then fell back to the earth landing in Edward's arms just out side of the end zone. As soon as it hit his arms he was off like a shot dodging left just before Jake made contact, sliding past Jasper. Just before he crossed the line he turned to face the others, stuck his arms up in the air above his head and let himself fall backward into the grassy end zone. Emmett shouted, "HOO-YAH!" Rose & I cheered, Nessie cried out, "_Yea! Daddy_!" Jake & Jasper were already feeling cheated, Jake hollered out, "_No mind reading Edward_!" "_I'm offended you think I would stoop that low." _Carlisle then stepped in & had to remind the guys that they were doing this for Jacob's benefit and they needed to play fairly.

Edward then kicked the ball in Jacob's direction. It was a little high and Jake reached up and snatched it out of the air. Emmett was headed towards him in a fierce rush, when Emmett felt the anger dissipate his body and slow his momentum. Jasper just grinned from ear to ear. Jacob was by Emmett and headed toward Edward. Edward dropped a shoulder and prepared to hit Jacob when he shot over Edward. Before Jacob reached the end zone Carlisle blew the whistle. Everyone froze and looked at him."_Well, I think this is going to be harder than what we thought. Even though there is nothing in the rule book about not reading minds, changing the opponent's mood, and leaping 10 feet into the air over the head of the opponent; we have a special circumstance, wouldn't you agree ladies?" _Of course Carlisle was right, but the situation was proving what we had thought would be the hardest for Jacob. He has the phasing under control but not the use of well beyond average strength & speed. He would definitely be noticed. "_Well Jacob, unless we can come up with a better way of trying this it looks like football may not work out for you. At least not with your school mates, you're going to have the same trouble as Emmett." _The guys all agreed this is a game that will have to be finished. Who knew what the score ended up being. They were having fun showing off and hammering each other into the ground. We ladies had a blast watching & cheering them on. The guys played all afternoon. Jake and Nessie slept in the car on the way home. Edward I think was proving Rose's foresight true, I was almost sure he was thing about getting a different car. Let's hope it is more practical than a Ferrari.


	6. Chapter 6

Mondays actually usually started off decently. Edward's first class isn't until 10 so he will take Nessie to Esme & Rosalie. I usually fix Jacob's lunch and I make sure Nessie's day pack is ready to go. Today I'll surprise her, I had picked up a new Ramona Quimby book for her, and I stuck in the pack for her. Before I felt the firm, warm hands wrap around my waist from behind, I could smell his wonderful scent fill the air. "_Good morning love_." I leaned my head back into his chest. I could feel him breathe in deeply, "_I love that you still use the strawberry shampoo. It reminds me of the first time I smelled it in your hair_." "_Don't you miss the old Bella at all_?" I turned to face him & wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "_I do in a small way. I miss how you used to blush, the feel of warm tears running down your cheeks, the salty taste of those tears when I'd kiss your cheek to try to make it better. I never thought I'd admit to it but I miss your clumsiness_." He leaned forward and gently kissed my forehead. "_I think it was a good trade off. I think of it as being like a movie preview…_" before Edward could finish I interrupted, "_huh_?" He laughed, "_Let me finish love, think about how a movie preview works. You get to see little clips of some of the best parts of the movie and it leaves you in anticipation for the rest_." "_I understand where you're going with this but haven't you ever seen a preview and thought 'wow that looks great' then waited and waited to see it, when it came out you went to see the movie and found out the best parts were the previews. Have you ever had the feeling you were robbed and wanted a refund?_" Edward just started laughing pulled my head against his chest and kissed the top of my head, "_Not this time, what is the saying 'All sales final. No refunds or exchanges_.'" "_I really need to get going or I'll be late. I'll go by & get Nessie and I will see you at four_." I gave him a quick kiss, "_Love you" _and took off.

I made it to my first hour class with some time to spare. Today we are in the lecture hall for a presentation by a guest professor. I sat at the top in the corner, most of the time I am unnoticed. The hall was starting to fill up. I heard the crash of books hitting the floor across from me. An average girl with shoulder length medium brown hair and glasses was on her knees examining her left hand. The other students either pushed past her ignoring her, or pointed and laughed at her. The scene brought back so many painful memories of my own past. I rushed over to help her. "_Oh my god, are you ok. I can't believe how many people are so rude to not offer to help_." I was already picking up her papers when I looked up to look her in the face and saw her look up with tears streaming down her cheeks. So quietly she responded, "_thank you. I, um, am not sure I'm ok though. My wrist hurts, a lot. God, I am so embarrassed. I am such a klutz_." "_Come on I think there is a rest room at the end of the hall. You can clean up a bit & pull yourself together_." As we walked down the hall together, I held the door for her & she immediately went to the sink and ran cold water over her wrist. I peaked over her shoulder her wrist was swollen & turning purple. "_I'll be fine, I would hate for you to miss the lecture because of me." _I knew exactly how she felt, boy did I know. "_I don't mind, I passed out in biology in high school and was carried to the nurses office. I used to trip and fall a lot. I knew everyone in the ER on a first name basis_." The girl smiled and chuckled to herself. "_Thank you, um, I'm sorry I never got your name_." "_Bella, Bella Cullen_." "_I'm Dakota Jackson, Codi with an i_." "_Nice to meet you Codi, your wrist is really starting to swell, hang on a second_." I flipped open my phone & dialed Carlisle. "_Hey Carlisle, no I'm fine but I'm at school and one of my classmates fell and I think she's hurt her wrist_." "_Codi, my father in law is a doctor he worked in the ER before we moved here." _I smiled at her to reassure her it would be ok_._

Carlisle had opened a small practice in town. I led her out to the car, why did I drive the Ferrari this morning? I need to get something not quite as flashy for days like this. Codi stood there with her mouth open in shock. "_It's borrowed, my truck died a while back and I haven't got anything to replace it yet." "Wow, is it a Lamborghini?" "No it's a Ferrari actually." "My younger brothers have car posters all over their walls and I think they have one of this car, they're going to piss themselves when I tell them I rode in one. Oh, would you mind taking a picture with my phone so I can show them. Just push this button here." _She handed me the phone and I took her picture while she was sitting in the car."_Thank you Bella_." I smiled at her & handed her the phone back. Remembering how Edward used to terrify me when he drove I was cautious about my driving. We pulled up in front of the office building where Carlisle's office was. They had just put a small sign on the door last week and he had a few patients coming in. We walked in, Alice was playing receptionist until business picked up. "_Carlisle, they're here. Hey Bells, I need Codi to fill out the paperwork on the clip board. Codi do you have an insurance card_?" I saw some confusion in her eyes, "_Oh Codi, I am so rude. This is my sister in law, Alice; she's helping out until Carlisle gets his practice built up_." Codi smiled at her, "_Nice to meet you Alice_." Alice looked back and then looked at Codi, "_why don't you come on back & we'll help you with those forms_." "_Miss Jackson, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I apologize my hands are a little cold today; I think the thermostat in the back office isn't working. I swear I saw snow blowing out of the A/C. So what happened anyway_?" Codi flushed red immediately, "_I tripped at school and I guess I put my hand out to break my fall and landed on it weird_." You could see the sympathy in Carlisle's eyes; you could also see him retreat into a thought. He chuckled, "_the first time I met Bella she was a patient in the emergency room_." Codi laughed.

"_Well, Miss Jackson it's not broken but you may have a hairline fracture or you simply sprang it. It's hard to tell without an x-ray. In either case I'll say lets put it in a temporary cast, keep weight off it for awhile. Are you in any fitness classes at school that you will need a doctor's release for_?" "No" Carlisle smiled at her as he braced her wrist. "_If you have any pain, take some Tylenol. Let me know if the swelling doesn't go down in a day or two," _he wrote his number on a piece of paper & handed it to her_. "If everything seems to be ok, stop by on Friday after school and let me take a look." "Thank you so much Dr. Cullen. Do I owe you for the co-pay or anything?" "Don't worry about it, we're good." _Carlisle leaned over & kissed the side of my cheek, "_I'll see you at home_." "_Thank you Carlisle_."

As we were leaving I stopped by the desk to thank Alice, "_I'll see you later Alice, thank you_." She smiled at us, "_see you at home, nice meeting you Codi_." "_Thank you, it was nice meeting you_." I walked Codi back to the car, "_where do I need to take you? Is your car at school? Do you just want to go home_?" "_Actually I live just off campus in the apartments on Lucas Street. I walk everywhere so I can go home_." "_Oh, I'm still somewhat new so if you can give me directions I'll be glad to drop you off_." "_Wow that is really nice of you to help me out today. Thank you so much_." We pulled up in front of the apartment building and I dropped her off. She turned and waived and then went into the door. I now completely understand why Carlisle does what he does. It was wonderful to be able to help someone else. I pulled away from the curb and headed toward Carlisle & Esme's home. I was going to be early to get Nessie but I'm sure everyone knew what had happened.

**A/N: Thank you all who have reviewed, since this is my first attempt at writing I would love to hear more feedback. It helps me tremendously.**


	7. Chapter 7

I was going to run by the grocery store and pick up a few things for Jake and Nessie on the way out to Carlisle & Esme's but the sun broke through the clouds, I'll have to wait until after sundown. I pulled into the drive it was just after Noon. Nessie had finished up her lunch and was down for her afternoon nap. Esme was on the porch reading. Rose was in the house ordering the stuff she would need to fix Edward's car. "_I heard you got involved in an incident at school_," Esme must have gotten the story from Alice or Carlisle. "_Yeah, I felt so bad for her. She tripped and hurt her wrist. No one would even stop to help her up_." Esme reached over and laid her hand on top of mine. "_I can only imagine how hard that was for you to see knowing you had gone through that yourself_. _Please Bella be careful and don't get too attached." _I half smiled and sighed, "_I know, I saw the look on her face and she was about to have a melt down. By the time I got to her to pick-up her stuff and help her up she had already had tears running down her cheeks. Codi is really nice; she kept thanking me over and over again." "You don't want to put her into danger." _Esme was really worried; she squeezed my hand firmly but not too hard to hurt. "_I just saw her & she reminded me of what I used to be like. If the situation had been different I think we would have been good friends." "Bella, dear, I think that is one of the hardest things to give up. A lot of times I think our family is working so well, because we all long for that love and companionship. Essentially friends are people you hand pick to add to your family." _I can understand why she & Carlisle are so great together. Esme is so smart and beautiful; I hope to be as good a mother to my daughter as she is to me.

I then heard the loud whine of a saw, "_Holy Crow_, _Esme is Rose working on Edward's car already?" _After I said it I picked up the smell of fresh cut cedar. It smelled hot, maybe from the friction of the saw blade slicing through it. "_Emmet was watching DIY again last night and some show about Kid's Tree Houses…" "Oh no, you don't have a tree that big in the back yard..." _She inhaled deeply and chuckled a bit, "_You know how Emmett is. He saw that show and decided he could build it bigger and better. So he & Jasper went in search of a tree early this morning." _Esme must have seen the look on my face, I felt my eyes widen with fear. "Oh no, he didn't go dig up a whole tree so to speak. He & jasper came across an old walnut tree that had been hit by lightning they dug up part of the stump_ and brought back the bottom six feet. Emmett is building the tree house on top of that stump. I haven't been back to look at it yet but seeing them tow that stump up, they had their work cut out for them." _We got up and walked around to the back and I almost fell over. The tree stump had been partially buried in the ground so only 4 foot stuck up. The stump had to be 7 feet in diameter. They built a platform and had finished the walls and the roof. Jasper was putting a rail around the edge of the platform and they had built stairs going up. Emmett had the walls up & was finishing up putting the roofing shingles on. The tree house had to be near the size of our home in Forks. They are out of control.

"_Hey Bells, doesn't this rock_?" Emmett was standing on the roof looking down. "_For the love of God Emmett, aren't you a little old for a tree house?" "Bells, this isn't for Emmett, we're building it for Nessie." "Jasper, how could you let him do this? This is obscene." _Emmett started laughing_, "I know isn't it great." _"_Why don't you come up we'll take you on the grand tour. Watch your step though this is still a work zone._" I climbed the stairs and my mouth hit the floor. You had to almost bend in half to get in the door but once you got inside you could stand up and the room had to be like 30 feet wide 30 feet deep and 12 feet tall. To the right of the door was a loft, the top of the loft looked like it would be a bed of sorts, below the loft was a desk and book cases. There were lots of real windows that really opened & closed. In the open area was a table and chairs. It's wasn't finished yet but you could definitely see the direction they were heading. "_Wow guys, I am speechless. I am not saying one word to Edward, you can tell him. He's going to have a stroke." _Jasper laughed, "_Ed already saw what we were up to. Emmett went nuts at Home Depot ordering all this. The store manager tried to buy us breakfast before we left this morning, they must be having a bad week for sales; until this morning that is." _The guys started cracking up._ "What exactly did Edward say?" _Emmet started laughing even harder, "_you mean after all the hissing? I don't know, Home Depot has bad cell phone reception, we lost the signal_." That is not good.

I walked through the back door and Rose and Nessie were sitting at the kitchen table coloring. Rose was showing her how to write the alphabet. "_Momma, look I wrote my name." "Very good, did you help her Rose?" _I know she is ahead of the game but to be able to write before your 1st birthday. "_I just showed her how to form the letters, she wrote these by herself. Oh before I forget, the stuff to fix the Volvo will be here on Wednesday, I had to order the paint." "Nessie you did a great job. I'm so proud of you." "Thanks Rose; and I think you were right, I think Edward is already looking for another car. He was on the internet for awhile last night." _Rose grinned, "_I know him too well_." "Nessie, tell Auntie Rose good night" Rose followed me out to the car, Nessie had to hug & kiss everyone goodbye before we left. I put Nessie's car seat in the passenger side and strapped her in. "_Am I ever glad I'm not going to your house tonight. I know Edward is mad about the tree house but you know Emmett's just a big kid himself and he means well." "I know Rose, maybe I'll get him to calm down. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks, again."_

In the car on the way home Nessie had to listen to Laurie Berkner again, this time she sang Moon, Moon right along with the CD. I was dreading dealing with Edward, I really would have to concentrate on helping him vent tonight. We pulled up in front of the house; we had about two and a half hours before Edward would get in. I took Nessie in & ran a bath for her. She likes playing in the water; she pretends she is the little mermaid. I went and got my lap top real quick; I sat on the tile floor next to the bath tub and check my email while Nessie played in the water. Angela had emailed back, they had decided on a date. June 3rd, she wanted to know if we would come home for the wedding. That would be fun I think. Charlie could keep Nessie and Jacob could go back to LaPush to visit for the weekend. I replied that we didn't see a reason why we could not attend; I really need to check with Alice. Being in June I hope it is an evening wedding. Renee sent a note just to say hi and sent a new picture of her and Phil. I shot Charlie a quick hello and a new picture of Nessie.

Jacob came in the front door, "_hey Bells. Is everything ok, you're home early?_" "_We're in the bathroom, I finishing up Nessie's bath. And yes everything's ok. There was a mishap at school and I had to leave early." "You didn't vamp out on someone did you?_" What a smart ass. He came in & joined me on the floor next to the tub and Nessie then proceeded to squirt water at him. I went into detail about today's events. Nessie showed him the tree house. "_Holy crap, Edward's going to blow a gasket. I guess I'll eat dinner at home_." "_Thanks pal, leave me alone to deal with it by myself. Traitor_." I let the water out of the tub and wrapped Nessie up in an oversized towel and took her into her bed room. I put her in some clean sweatpants & a clean t-shirt. "_Do you have any homework you need help with Jake?_" "_Thanks but I got it, just a little math." _Jake and Nessie were on the couch watching the Lion King when we all heard the Volvo pull in. Before he had the chance, "_Jacob Black don't you dare bail out on me."_

Edward walked through the door, "_Relax, I already saw the obscenity in Esme's backyard. I can't believe she let them build that monstrosity." _He walked into the living room and had his eyes closed he was pinching his nose, he had a headache. Popped an eye open and bent over to kiss Nessie's cheek. "_How is my princess today_?" "_Auntie Rose showed me how to write my name today." "Wow, really did you bring it home to show me?" _Nessie hopped down and went to get her picture. "_I heard you had an eventful day today love." "Yes, I'll tell you about it later. Rose will need the Volvo Wednesday." _Even though Edward seemed to have calmed down, I still plan on administering some stress relief after Nessie is in bed. Monday will end on a good note.


	8. Chapter 8

Wednesdays are a light class load for both Edward & I. We even have one class together our first of the day, College Algebra. I followed Edward & Nessie to Esme's in my car so we could leave the Volvo for Rosalie to work on. Nessie was so excited to get there today she was going to pick out colors for the obscenity in the backyard with Alice. The guys would be finishing up the interior details today. We both kissed and hugged Nessie and we were off. I hate math class; if it wasn't required I wouldn't be there. It helped that Edward knew the stuff backward & forward. On the way to class we actually bumped into Codi. "_Hello Bella, thank you so much for helping me Monday. My wrist feels a lot better." _She sounded so much stronger today; maybe some of her confidence is back. I smiled at her, "_Codi, this is my husband Edward." _I could see she was trying to grasp Edward & Carlisle's connection. Edward smiled at her, "_Nice to finally meet you Codi. I know I look like I should be Carlisle's younger brother. I actually am adopted." _You could tell she was somewhat embarrassed thinking her expression betrayed her. "W_e get that all the time especially since we're only 15 years apart. The first time my parents got called into school for a meeting, the teachers all thought my older sister was trying to cover for me. My aunt is Carlisle's wife. My parents were killed in an accident, Carlisle and Esme took me in." _Codi seemed to relax some, until she looked at her watch. "_Oh crap, I'm going to be late. It was nice to see you again Bella and nice to meet you Edward. I'll see you in class_." And she was off. Edward started to laugh, "_Yes, she is a lot like you were, you smelled better though." _I looked at Edward and scrunched up my nose, "_did she smell bad?_" "_No love, she just isn't la tua cantante like you were." _

We sat down in class; I listened as the Professor explained the current chapter on power point. Edward was cheating today; I saw an iPod ear bud tucked into his ear. He squeezed my hand and smiled. I mouthed the word "Cheater" to him and he chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. It was a very good thing he understands all this so he can help me later. At the moment I am concentrating on watching him disappear into his music. I can make out the music; he is listening to a classical movement. I only know a handful of classical pieces. For the brief amount of time I had concentrated on Edward, the Professor's lesson had blown by me and I was totally lost. I started thinking about Nessie. I miss her. I wonder what she is doing now. I can't wait for the weekend. I glanced at the clock, aargh, only twenty minutes have passed. I think time has stopped. I looked at Edward again, he's physically here, but mentally gone. Lucky. I sent Alice a text to check on Nessie to which she quickly responded, "all is gr8 trying 2 decide on int colors 4 house." I glanced at the clock on the wall it has been exactly twenty five minutes. I decided to have some fun; I pulled my left hand free from Edwards. I casually reached down and laid it on this thigh. He glanced over and smiled. I then started running my hand slowly up & down his inner thigh. He quickly gave me a frustrated glare and mouthed, "stop it." I tried to act like I didn't know what he was talking about and looked out of the corner of my eyes toward the ceiling. Wah-hahaha. After a few minutes I noticed Edward was now anxiously watching the clock as well. If I must suffer so must he. As soon as the Professor asked if there were any questions, that was our cue we had been paroled. Edward and I made the first break toward the door. We have 35 minutes before my next class and Edward has 30.

We decided that maybe we could forgo our next class, not very many isolated areas on campus especially with all the security cameras. We lived less than ten minutes away. Time to go home. We made it to the car, Edward slid into the driver's seat and had the engine purring before I was completely 

in. When I got the door shut he was already backing out of the spot. He threw the car in drive and took off. I couldn't wait to get home. I slid into his lap facing him and straddled him. I could tell he was ready to burst, he took a really deep breath and when he exhaled it was so uneven, like he was flustered. In a firm exasperated tone, "_Bella, love, be careful. We're almost home…_" "_I started undoing the buttons of his chambray shirt and kissing his neck_." "_Isabella, I'm going to wreck the car if you're not careful. Please hold on, we're almost there_." He kept it under control long enough to get the car in the drive, and squealed to a halt. In the most graceful, acrobatic way he maneuvered us both out of the car with out loosing our grip on each other or breaking our kiss. We got up to the door and he fumbled with the keys trying to get the door unlocked, he dropped the key ring to his feet. He groaned, it vibrated on my lips and sent a shot through my body. I could see him quickly glance down to access his next move. He kicked at the door close to the lock side and the wood around the lock gave way to hundreds of small splinters. He carried me into the house and tossed me on the couch. He literally tore the clothes off our bodies.

We missed our third class as well as the second. By the time we came back to reality, it was after two. We needed to go get Nessie and Jacob would be home soon. If it had been possible I would have said we were past the point of exhaustion. We were spooning on the couch completely motionless and still naked, not willing to move yet. I finally broke the silence, "_Wow, it's after two already. At 9:25 I would have told you today would be never ending,_" Edward laughed, "_what got into you anyway?_" I turned to smile at him, "_I was bored and wanted to have fun?_" "_You should be bored more often_." I started to laugh as well. We both got dressed and went to walk out the front door. "Ooops, looks like we need a new door." I glanced up and saw the car half on, half off the drive. One of the tires ran over one of the small bushes along the edge of the drive. Edward saw it too and roared with laughter, "What will the neighbors think!" We got in the car and Edward carefully backed out of the yard, the bush making an awful scratching noise under the car. Emmett will razz us for this for months.

When we got to Carlisle & Esme's they were all out back. The obscenity was almost done, just needed paint. Nessie was excited to see us walk up. She finally got to take Daddy on the grand tour. "_Emmett, we'll need you to stop by the house later and see if you can fix the front door. We may need a new one." _ "_What did the lock break? That hardware was really old_." Edward just smiled at him, "_yeah, you could say that_." Emmett was then on the same train of thought and started laughing out loud. "_No kidding, I didn't think you had it in ya bro_'" "_There must have been some wood rot or something as well_." "_A whole new door it is then." "Hey you need to check out what Rose did to your car, she is almost done. She was waiting for the primer to cure." _As Emmett walked by he nudged my arm with his elbow, "_he left you speechless huh?_" "_Who said he left me speechless, how do you know it wasn't the other way around?_" He smirked, "_yeah right." _He was still cracking up when he walked away. Edward was two steps behind him with Nessie in him arm he took hold of me around the waist with the other and led me to the barn where Rose was working.

She was hand sanding the light grey area she painted. Except for being two different shades, you wouldn't be able to tell what had happened. "_Relax Edward its just primer. I'll have to spray the paint tomorrow. There is a body shop in town that is going to let me use their booth and it's heated so the finish will be better. I should have it ready by Saturday." _ Edward ran his hand over the surface she had 

just sanded. "_Rose you are amazing, it looks fantastic. I'd really hate to trade it in." _Rose looked at me with an I told you so smile. She really did know him pretty good. _"Rosalie, I've had this one for a few years now and the mileage is getting up there. Besides I have growing kids now." _ She looked at him, "_you don't have to plead your case to me Edward_." That was the first official mention of replacing the Volvo.


	9. Chapter 9

Thursday came and went. Friday morning I started school later than Edward. Today I will also see Codi in Psychology, another required course. Maybe I'll see if she needs a lift to see Carlisle. Edward left for school before the sun was up this morning; he goes in early on Fridays to work on the piano. I packed lunch for Jacob andI packed Nessie's daypack. Jacob came through the kitchen door._ "Morning Bells, Do you have any OJ in there?" _He was face first in the refrigerator, digging out the OJ. "_Jake would you go grocery shopping with me this afternoon? I'll pick you up at school, if you don't mind hanging out for twenty minutes until I get out of class. I'll have Edward pick-up Nessie_." "_I think I can handle having a hot brunette picking me up in a Ferrari in front of the football team during practice in exchange for hanging around an extra twenty minutes_." He chugged half the bottle of OJ. "_Have you talked to your Dad lately?" "Yeah I talked to him last night, he's doing good. He sounded lonely. I guess Charlie is spending more time with Sue Clearwater and Dad seems like he is a third wheel hanging out with them." _Bella looked just a little surprised. "_Really, I'm not surprised Charlie is spending more time with Sue in fact I'm really glad he's not alone. I'm just shocked that he & Billy are not spending any time hanging out." _Jacob sat down at the table and was eating toast & Cheerios. "_Bells, I didn't say they weren't spending any time hanging out, just not as much as they used to." _

I wanted to sit down and relax for a second. I really found it ironic that Charlie of all people would do that to Billy especially after how much grief he gave me about balancing my time with friends and Edward. I hope it's just a temporary thing. "_How are Seth & Leah handling Charlie being around?" _Jacob chuckled, "_well you know Leah, Seth seemed to be ok." _A wave of unease washed over me, "_they're not __**really **__serious are they?"_ The idea of Charlie having an intimate relationship with anyone, creeped me out. "_**Bella, grow up!" **__"Jacob it is nothing against Sue believe me. Holy Crow! The idea of Charlie having sex with anyone, yuck!!" _Jacob looked at my without any expression almost like he didn't know if he should be mad or laughing; then all of a sudden he cracked a smile and busted up laughing. "_Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen you are telling me the idea your Dad might have a sex life creeps you out?" "__**Yes!**__**I don't want to talk about it anymore.**__" _How could he think it would not bother me, any normal person would be bothered by the fact their parents might still be having sex. Who really wants to think that! Jacob was laughing so hard he was crying, "_oh god Bells," _he started fanning his face, "_I can't breathe." "Jacob I am so glad you're amused by my recent mental trauma." "I can't believe you. So what if Charlie is having sex, you should be happy for him that he has that kind of enjoyment in his life. It's not like its unnatural or anything." _I sat there in total disbelief some what horrified, "_how can I look Sue in the face without losing it. Worse yet how can I look Seth & Leah in the face, what must they think." "Bella, believe me with everything that has happened in the last two years they will be glad if their Mom finds someone who makes her happy. Besides we don't know how serious things are." _I just needed to clear my head. Deep breath. Exhale. Deep breath. Exhale. Jacob jumped up from the table and went into Nessie's room she was starting to stir.

I got Nessie dressed and we piled into the car. Nessie was showing Jacob a dream she had last night. She dreamed of her new play house, of learning to draw and write from Rosalie & Esme, and of dancing to Edward's music. She is so happy. As hard as it was, the pain and suffering I went through has faded to make room for all the joy and love she has brought to our lives. We pulled into the drive at Carlisle & Esme's. Everyone had gone hunting except Esme and Alice. They stayed behind for Nessie. They'll leave to hunt as soon as we're gone. She held the front door open for us as we went into the house. "_Good morning Nessie," _She kissed us each on the cheek as we walked by, including Jacob. "_Jacob did you get breakfast yet?" "Yes ma'am, thank you." "Oh Bella, you should see Edward's car Rose has worked so hard on it. She is hoping to have it done tonight." _Alice came in & gave me a hug, "_Good Morning Bella. Hello Jacob. Good Morning Nessie." _She took Nessie from Esme and balanced her on her hip; she then twirled them in circles in the kitchen. Nessie squealed with delight. Jacob & I needed to get going. _"Edward will be picking up Nessie this afternoon, Jake & I will be grocery shopping." _Alice chimed in, _"oooh sounds like fun Bella." _I hugged & kissed Nessie as we left.

We pulled up in front of the high school so I could drop Jacob off. The girls that were standing in front of the school saw Jacob get out of the car and the look of shock on their faces, priceless. It reminded me of Lauren and her crappy attitude when she found out Edward and I were an item. I could see them all posturing in hopes Jacob would take notice of one of them; he strolled by like they were not even there. They then turned on each other when he was out of sight; arguing about who got first dibbs. Sad. I got to school and made it to class with five minutes to spare. Codi flew through the door just as class started. "_Hey Bell, did I miss anything?" _I smiled & shook my head, _"she just started." _The professor started her power point outlining the criteria for our next paper the handout circulated through the room. I jotted down some notes but not about the assignment. It was my shopping list, the nonfood items I knew we needed. Laundry detergent, fabric softener, dish soap, bleach, and shampoo. I would get groceries for Jacob as well. I glanced up and watched the professor for a bit. I then glanced over at Codi; she was concentrating on taking notes. I looked back at the clock, how could Edward keep putting himself through this over and over? Alternating between High School and College. After we get through this we decided we are going to take a break from school and do some traveling. We want to go back to Isle Esme, if Esme approves of course after what happened last time. Our Honeymoon was cut too short. My phone vibrated a text message. "I love you."Good timing must be on the same brain wave this morning. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and disappeared to my happy place for a moment.

After class I stopped Codi to see if she needed a ride to see Carlisle, "_are you sure you don't mind?" "Not at all, when do you need to go?" "Dr. Cullen just said to stop by after my last class, he would work me in he said it would be just a coupe of minutes to check." "Ok, so when and where is your last class?" "I get out at 1:25 usually and it is in Humanities. I'm taking a drawing class as an elective." "Ok, so I'll be there at 1:20. Here is my cell number if anything changes, ok?" Codi smiled, "thanks Bella, can I treat you to a late lunch or coffee or something for helping me out so much? Please?" "I can't today I have to pick up a friend and we're going grocery shopping. I will take a rain check if that is ok." "That's cool I'll see you after art then." _

My next class was one of my favorites for this semester, Creative Writing. The professor would talk for the first thirty minutes the next hour was ours. We would get something to write about; then we sat down to write about it. She then went from student to student and looked at their assignment as we worked on it. The first assignment was tough. We had to write about something that scared us. I decided to write about the day in the woods when Edward left. Not only did it devastate me emotionally but it truly scared me. I thought I had lost my only true love, that I would never be happy again. I of course had to come up with a different reason to explain his leaving. My professor read it & she must have enjoyed it. After she handed it back, she asked me how long it took me to get through it, I just smiled and told her we were married last summer. I shutter to think what would happen if Edward ever read it. I would kill him to read my pain; it pained him so much seeing me through Jacob's eyes. Today we were writing about what it would be like to go to the zoo if you're blind. I have to describe in detail everything I would hear, feel and smell. This should be fun. I close my eyes took a deep breath and tried to put myself in that moment. Occasionally opening my eyes, jotting down a note or two on paper. When I felt I was done I took the notes and put them together in sentences. It took me every bit of class to make notes and put them together. I will have to finish the assignment at home.

I found parking spot by the Humanities department, I was about thirty minutes early but that was ok. I found a spot under a tree and powered up my laptop. I was finishing up my writing assignment when I heard Codi coming toward me. I saved off the assignment. "_Hi Codi, I'm finishing up I'll be ready to go here in a second." _She sat in the grass next to me. "_What were you working on?" "My Writing assignment, I have to write to explain what it is like to go to the zoo if you are totally blind." "Wow, I would have to really think about that." _As we walked back to the car Codi started asking about me, "_If you don't mind me asking, where did you come here from?" "Forks" "Where is Forks?" "Washington, the rainiest place in the United States." "How long have you and Edward been together?" "We started dating in High School, we've been married almost a year." __"How about you?" "I grew up in Rome." "Italy?" "No, Georgia," _she chuckled to herself, "_It's a bad joke I know. I have two younger brothers, Luke and Randy. Luke is a junior and Randy is a sophomore in High School." _We pulled into the parking lot at Carlisle's office. "_Bella, you don't have to stay. I can catch the bus home." _In a small way I was glad to get going so I can get Jake & hit the store before we go home, but I enjoyed Codi's company. "_Codi I really don't mind staying." _She opened the door and got out of the car, "_I'm good Bella. I know you have some stuff to do. If you want to study or hang out this weekend, just give me a call. I don't have anything planned except study." "Oh, ok I'll have to see if we have plans or anything but I'd like to hang out. I don't have your number though." "I'll text it to you. I'll talk to you later Bella" "Bye, I'll see you later." _

When I got to the High School Jacob was just walking out of the building. "_Hey Bella, I thought you were going to be late." "My last errand didn't take as long as I thought." _Off to the grocery store. _"Hey Bells, you're not planning on getting too much are you?" _Crap, I hadn't thought of that. With Jacob's seat all the way back, and both of our back packs behind my seat there was only room for maybe one bag of groceries. _"I guess not, crap. I hate grocery shopping on the weekends."_


	10. Chapter 10

Friday night, we talked Jacob into babysitting Nessie for us not that that took much. Edward & I went to see a movie. We saw a new romantic comedy about a guy who meets this girl, he falls for her, and finds out she's an old friend's fiancé. It was cliché, but it had some funny moments. We went to the last showing and the theater was half empty. When we came out of the theater, the temperature must have dropped twenty degrees. The wind was blowing strong; I didn't remember hearing anything about a storm; I could smell the lightning from the distance. We headed for the grocery store far a quick run through. Edward called Alice, "_what is the prediction from my favorite weather woman_?" "_No time for a ball game tonight, too bad. I'll call you once we get home." _Edward leaned close to my ear and spoke too quick and too low for anyone around us to hear him, "_We've got about forty five minutes to get home before this storm hits. Alice said there is going to be a lot of wind, there will be a lot of downed trees and the power will go out for a couple of hours. She didn't see anything more serious." _We made our way through the store grabbing the things Jacob & I were not able to get this afternoon.

As we pulled in drive Jacob was out to help us unload the car. "_This storm looks like it can be ugly. Nessie & I were watching the weather on the ten o'clock news." _The wind was really picking up and thunder started vibrating across the sky. Edward told Jacob about what Alice had seen. Edward and Jacob put away the groceries while I bathed Nessie and got her ready for bed. We sat on the couch and I started to read to her when the lights flickered. Nessie was a little upset; she had not been through a storm this bad before. She climbed up in my arms, laid her head on my shoulder. I could feel her heart beating, vibrating through my body. I closed my eyes and laid my head back to relax. I ran my fingers through her soft hair, gently massaging her scalp until I felt her take a deep breath and she was asleep. Jacob & Edward were playing soccer on the Wii. I sat on the couch and watched the lightning blaze across the sky. The rain was streaking down the window pane. When the lightning flashed each little trail of water was illuminated. The lightning it self was even more amazing, it seemed a hundred times brighter than what I remembered. It streaked in layers of colors I had not seen before. It was like each particle of electric was a different shade of bright white and they overlapped and tangled with each other to make one large bolt. It was just after one o'clock. Nessie was sleeping peacefully in my arms. I was enveloped in the smell of her lavender baby bath and lotion. I laid Nessie down in her bed and tucked her in. Jacob was crashing in the spare bedroom for the night.

It was still raining hard when Edward turned out all the lights. I was standing in front of the picture window watching the storm when Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my neck. We just stood there for what seemed like hours just watching the storm in all its glory. We never said a word, just enjoyed the moment. I laid my head back against his chest. The trees danced wildly against the night sky, the thunder their music. I heard what sounded like an empty plastic trash can bounce down the street. I could hear the cracking of all the trees bending in ways they don't normally. The power went out, the soft hum of the electrical appliances stopped abruptly. Edward held me tighter and whispered in my ear, "_seeing a storm like this for the first time from our perspective is something else isn't it. You should go out after it calms down but before it is gone, the new smells will surprise you." _We waited about half an hour and the fury of the storm had moved on.

Edward led me out the back door and the smells did hit me. I could smell the tree sap from the broken branches. I could smell the cleanness of the rain. There was an absence of musty stagnate air. I could smell each one of the trees in the air. Everything smelled so fresh, so new. _"I feel overwhelmed, this is so different." _Edward laughed, "_You should smell the air in spring with all the flowers and pollens." _It was still raining. The rain, I'm sure was cold but it felt warm against my body. I turned to Edward and kissed him. We both were soaking wet before we stopped kissing to watch the sun rise behind the dark grey storm clouds. Occasionally a bright yellowish red ray of sun would break the clouds throwing a narrow beam of sun that made me think of a lighthouse beacon. _"Bella, love, I want to spend every sunrise just like this." "Soaking wet?" _He just laughed, "_I love you so much Mrs. Cullen." _I sighed, "_I couldn't think of a better way to spend the rest of eternity." _

We went back into the house to dry off and change clothes. The rain had stopped just after daybreak. We needed to hunt today and Rosalie said the Volvo is ready. Thank god, the Ferrari seemed out of place at school. Edward started getting Nessie's stuff together while I finished drying off. Jacob was staying behind today to get some homework done. I found a pair of dark denim jeans; a light grey long sleeved t-shirt, and grabbed my black hoodie. Nessie was still asleep Edward wrapped her up in a thermal blanket and we left on foot for Carlisle and Esme's house. When we got there the Volvo was sitting in the drive, you couldn't tell it had any body work done to it. Rosalie was so good. Carlisle met us at the door; he held it open for us. _"Good Morning, nice storm last night wasn't it?" _Edward reminded him_, "It was Bella's first thunderstorm experience since her change." _Esme came and got Nessie from Edward and sat in a rocking chair with her. Nessie was still sound asleep. Carlisle was anxious to hear about what I experienced compared to what I remembered about storms in the past. The whole family was going to hunt again. Alice bounced into the kitchen, _"morning, today should be nice with all the rain no one will be in the forest preserve." _She asked me to follow her upstairs, "_Can I get your opinion on something upstairs Bella?" _She took my hand and led me upstairs. She handed me a piece of paper.

Bella,

I am doing this because I don't want Edward to get wind of what we're up to. Have you given any thought about what you're going to plan for your first Valentine's Day? Just nod yes or no…

I shook my head no. She handed me another note.

You have to plan something big to get back for the surprise honeymoon. Can I help you, PLEASE??

Before I had the chance to answer, Alice put a finger up asking me to hold on a second, she started reading me an article out of Cosmo magazine and I could hear Edward hiss. Alice winked at me and I rolled my eyes. What was I about to agree to? _"I suppose." _Alice started dancing place and cheered in silence. God help me. We went back down stairs and we left for our Saturday morning excursion.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed. Xuqra, thank you for bringing it to my attention to break up the dialogue more. I should have paid more attention in English class. I hope this is better!!**

Valentine's day, aargh, I had completely forgotten it. What do I get someone who has everything? As much as I hate to admit it I will need Alice's help. I am really going to have to give this some thought. When we returned from our hunting trip Nessie wanted to play in her new house. Emmett and Jasper really went overboard. They even wired it for electrical, she has a heater and a/c unit. Emmett wanted to watch a hockey game on ESPN. I wasn't a hundred percent sure Edward really enjoyed the sport or if he just enjoyed hanging out. At least Emmett had backed off teasing him about our relationship. Maybe the amusement had worn off. We weren't going to stay too long Edward is really bent on replacing the Volvo now. Since this will be the "Family" car I hope he is a little more practical. When we left Rose, Alice, Esme and Nessie were playing dress up in the tree house. The guys were still watching hockey.

"_I know you have been researching cars on the internet, have you narrowed down your choices at all?"_

He smiled at me, _"I think I'd like to look at something a little larger. I think Jacob has maxed out his growth finally but he needs the leg room."_

"_Do I get a say in the matter at all?"_

Edward looked like I had just hit him with a right hook. I need to learn to be less blunt.

"_Mrs. Cullen this will be as much yours as it is mine, what do you have in mind?"_

I bit my lip and looked out of the corner of my eye at him, using every bit of strength to keep from laughing, _"I would prefer something less Italian and not so missile proof this time. You know since it will be the everyday driver."_

He detected my sarcasm right away, "_oh so you'd like a VW Beetle?"_

I popped him in the arm for that smart remark. "_Ouch Bella, that's going to leave a mark." _

"_That's great Edward; can't you just see Jacob climbing out of one of those? It would look like clowns popping out of a car in the circus. Hey if we do get one, can it be lime green with big pink daisies on it?"_

The thought of Jacob getting out of that car made Edward howl with laughter.

We pulled up at the car dealership, and immediately I felt like a steak being thrown into a lion's den.

A man in a dark suit promptly walked up before we even got out of the car, "_How are you folks this afternoon?" _

"_My wife & I would like a few moments to look around if that is ok."_

The salesman suddenly seemed uncomfortable, "_Um, that's fine. My name is Ken if you need anything. I'll be right inside the door first desk to the right." _Edward just smiled at him.

We looked at a Yukon Denali, Edward chuckled, "_Maybe we could drive it to Alaska…" _I had to derail that train of thought before it became a bad joke, "_Stop, that is bad and you know it." _He just smirked.

We both spotted it across the street at another dealership. We got back into the car and drove over to the dealership. It was bright shiny silver like ours, already had limo tint windows. It was big enough to seat seven. I'm sure Edward had already researched it on the web.

"_Do you want to take it for a spin Bella?" _I looked it over through the window and then I heard the alarm chirp and the doors unlocked. The sales woman was headed toward us, "_I hope I didn't startle you I just thought you'd like to see the interior with out having to look through the tinted windows." _

Edward opened the driver side door and looked in. "_Bella, what do you think?"_

"_Definitely has more room for the kids." _Edward looked towards the saleswoman, "_Would you mind if my wife took it for a spin_?" She grinned ear to ear as she handed Edward the key along with her business card. "_Take as long as you'd like. My name is Catherine, here is my card."_

I slid in behind the wheel, it was very familiar. Very comfortable. Edward looked at me with that crooked smile that makes me melt so often, "_Do you feel comfortable driving something this big? I think it's quite probably bigger than that old Chevy you used to drive." _I recognized the emblem on the steering wheel.

"_Yes, I think so." _I carefully backed the car out of the spot with out running anything over, so far so good. It rode like a dream. We took it out on the highway and pushed ninety in it and it just purred. "_What is this one Edward?"_

"_A Volvo XC90 Sport. You're right by the way; I did look at these on line. I think with a little tweaking by Rosalie this will be perfect_"

We got back to the dealership and the saleswoman was waiting for us. _"I think we'll take this one."_

We sat at a desk in the office; the saleswoman had Edward fill out some paperwork. Trying to make small talk, she asked how many kids we had, how long we lived here. He then asked Edward what he did for a living, he glanced up at her and smirked, "_I import Olive Oil_."

She really didn't have an answer for that and she simply responded with, "_No kidding_." She got up to make copies of Edward's driver's license.

I looked over at him, "_you import olive oil? Where in the hell did you get that from_?"

Edward was cracking up now, _"from the movie The Godfather. That is what the Corleone family claimed was their business. You have to see the movie to understand I guess." _I had to ask. Now this lady, if she misunderstood the joke, probably thinks we're part of the Mafia. Great.

"_Mr. Cullen will you be trading in the Volvo you drove in today?"_

"_Absolutely, I have the title with me."_

"_Great, will you be financing this one?"_

"_No ma'am. Just put it on this please." _Edward slid the solid black card in her direction.

Catherine's face betrayed her and you could see that even though she was past the fact that we were indeed old enough to buy a car then to have a card as distinguished as this. She must really think we're in the mob. Politely she explained she would have to have their cashier run the card and she would be right back. She seemed to have been gone for an extended time period, no doubted calling the bank to verify our identity and that the card is indeed ours. When she came back into the room her attitude had definitely changed.

"_Thank you, Mr. & Mrs. Cullen for your patience, our machine was acting up and they had to call the card in. The guys are getting your new car ready; they are filling the tank for you. They will take care of moving the car seat into the new car."_ Within a half an hour we left the dealership with our new car. As we walked out of the office I could hear one of the other salesmen ask Catherine if she sold one of the XC90's.

"_Yes, can you believe the loaded one we just got in yesterday." _

"_Wow, they look like kids. Must be nice to be able to afford such nice toys."_

"_The olive oil business must be good."_

"_Huh? Did you say the olive oil business?"_

"_Yes, Mr. Cullen stated he imports Olive Oil."_

The man started laughing and I would imagine Catherine was confused, "_Cat have you ever seen The Godfather?"_


	12. Chapter 12

On the ride back to Carlisle & Esme's I started thinking about Valentine's Day again. It would be our first official Valentine's as husband & wife. I don't want to give Edward anything material, but I want to make it special. I had thought about taking him somewhere. First I thought about Paris, cliché. Then I thought about taking him to Chicago, another place I had never been and I know very little about. I really started to think about taking him back to the place of his childhood, but then, would it be a painful reminder of not knowing much about that part of his life? Maybe we would go at a later time. I would love to eventually look out of the Sears Tower at night. Maybe ride the big Ferris wheel next to the lake. Another time.

"_Bella, love, what are you thinking about? You haven't said a word in fifteen minutes." _He glanced over at me and reached for my hand.

"_You're going to think I'm crazy but I'm thinking of places I'd like to go and things I'd like to do." _

"_What ever got you thinking of that?" _

"_I'm not really sure, but I was thinking I'd like to go to Chicago someday. I think it would be really cool to look out over the city from the Sears Tower at night. I would like to go to New York City at least once. I would like to go see Europe, other than Italy. Maybe see Greece."_

He chuckled, _"We have all the time in the world to see all those things and more. And we will."_

"_Are there any places you haven't been that you would like to see?" _He reached over with one hand very tenderly caressed my cheek. _"I would like to see you looking over the city of Chicago from the top of the Sears Tower at night, I would like take you to New York, Europe, and Greece – did I forget any of them?" _

"_Edward I am serious, isn't there anywhere you haven't been? I mean come on there are like a million cool places on the earth and you're not old enough to have had the chance to see them all." _He started laughing.

"_You're right. I need to think about this. I would like to sit on a beach and watch the sunrise on the first morning of a New Year with you and Renesmee. I would like to take you to see the Aurora Borealis. I would love to take you to see Shakespeare performed in London."_

I really started thinking about it. Shakespeare in London would be so Edward. I could get Carlisle to help as well. This was going to be difficult to pull off with out him finding out too much. What would be the odds of finding a theater group doing Romeo & Juliet on or even around Valentines? How will I ever get tickets this close to Valentines? Yikes. As soon as I thought it Alice saw it too, I then got the text. _Excellent I'm all over it. _Please God don't let Edward catch on.

"_What did Alice want love?" _He looked at me with that crooked smile.

"_She wanted to be sure we're on our way." _

When we pulled into the drive, Nessie was standing on the porch holding Carlisle's hand. She was so excited to see us. Carlisle walked out to check out our newest acquisition.

"Very nice, I would expect it rides very nice." As he came around to the passenger side of the car he put his hand on my shoulder and winked, without saying a word. I knew he was in on the surprise and would help me.

Nessie took old of my hand and led me back into the house. Rosalie, Alice and Esme were sitting at the table and there were paper dolls strewn out all over.

"_Bella, you would not believe what we have discovered this evening. Our Nessie is a wonderful fashion designer." _Esme sounded so proud. She handed me one of the paper dolls. It was beautifully drawn and so detailed.

"_Wow she did all of these by herself?"_

Alice was exploding joy, "_Yes, I mean we helped her with ideas for clothes and accessories but she drew and decorated them herself" _

"_Bella, did you and Edward get the new car?" _I was shocked that Alice hadn't already told Rosalie. _"I didn't want to steal your thunder." _Rose wanted to go see our new toy. I helped Nessie gather all her dolls and clothes. Alice handed her a small box to keep them in. Esme put the box in one of the cabinets for safe keeping. Alice handed me another envelope, I opened it up and written on it was

Theater -- London --No Romeo but A Midsummer's Night Dream for Valentines. Tickets are en route Carlisle will have business there and Edward is to go with.

I smiled and hugged Alice. Hopefully I can pull this off. I scooped up Nessie and carried her out into the back yard. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were playing catch with a football. Rosalie was under the hood of the new car checking things out. Carlisle walked up and put his hand on my shoulder, whispered into my ear, "You're going to enjoy London." He leaned forward to kiss Nessie's head. Nessie reached out for her grandpa.

"Thank you Carlisle. He is going to love this."


	13. Chapter 13

Edward, Nessie and I were on our way home. It had been a long day for Nessie and she was sound asleep in her car seat. Edward had put in a CD of classical piano. I stared out the window watching the trees flyby.

"Love, you are awful quite today. Are you ok?" he really sounded concerned. I took his hand in mine.

"Yes, I've just a lot on my mind. Did Nessie show you the paper dolls she made with Alice, Rose & Esme? They were amazing."

"No, I'll have her show me when she's up again," he looked over at me, "what do you want to do for Valentine's Day?" Oh crap.

"I don't really care, as long as we get some time together. I just want to spend it together. Why?" I tried to play it cool.

"Carlisle has a medical conference he wants to go to, he asked if I wanted to tag along. He suggested that you and Esme fly in and join us there afterwards. If it's ok with you?" he looked some what anxious.

"Where is this conference?"

"University of Cambridge, you know how Carlisle is about the whole DNA thing especially with Jacob and Nessie. They are well known for DNA research. Anyway one of the top researchers is an Alumnus and is giving a special lecture and Carlisle wants to attend. He thought this maybe something I'd like to come along for since this is something he curious about with Nessie."

"When would you be leaving?" I tried to look concerned.

"The lecture is February 12th. We were going to catch a last flight on the 10th and get hotel rooms. We thought you and Esme could join us on the 13th, we'd stay the 14th and fly back the 15th. If you don't want to go I'll catch the last flight on the 12th to get home." He tried to look excited, trying to mask the uncertainty of what my answer could be.

"I've never been to England, sounds like it could be fun." He face changed from uncertainty to joy.

"Really you don't mind?"

"Edward, I told you the most important thing is, that we will be together, right?" I smiled and squeezed his hand.

The plan was in motion. I owe Carlisle big for this.

We pulled into the driveway and Edward carried Nessie into the house and put her to bed. Jacob's lights were already out. Edward changed into a pair of soft flannel lounge pants, plopped down on the couch, and popped his iPod on. I changed into a pair of shorts and a cotton cami. I snuggled up next to him on the couch. He popped out one of his ear buds and put it in my ear. We were listening to Jack Johnson. He wrapped his arms around me tight. If I could have slept I would have crashed out right there. I felt so safe, so loved. I just took a deep breath closed my eyes and disappeared into my happy place with him.


	14. Chapter 14

Jacob barreled trough the door this morning, bright and early as usual.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" he was snickering.

I _still_ was not ready for that yet. Edward had showered and was dressed. He was making breakfast for Jacob and Nessie. Some kind of soufflé he saw Rachel Ray make on Food Network. I cracked up when Edward watched that channel. Human food is incredibly repulsive for us, not that I was a terribly huge eater before. Learning to cook seems to be challenging for him; Jacob didn't seem to mind being the guinea pig. Nessie is still very particular; she prefers proteins more than anything else when it comes to human food anyway. She loves eggs, and looking back at how many eggs I ate while we were at Isle Esme, it didn't surprise me in the least.

Nessie was starting to stir. I went in showered and got dressed before she was fully awake. I threw some jeans on and a heavy cable knit sweater. My hair was wrapped up in a towel on my head when I walked by Nessie's room and heard Jake reading to her. He was reading her chapters from a Disney Fairies book. She listened intently. He was happy, enjoyed spending little moments like this with her.

While they ate breakfast I caught up on my email, sent Renee some more pictures that had been photo shopped. She and Phil were still in Florida and happy, she is already dropping hints for us to visit during spring break.

Angela had dropped a quick email, pictures of a couple of wedding dresses she liked. She wanted my opinion on which one I like best. I told her I honestly liked both of them, the first I thought was more elegant. I forwarded them to Alice to see what she thought. She updated me on all their plans; they are hoping to get at least a long weekend honeymoon before Ben is deployed. I hope they get it.

"Edward, I almost forgot. I saw your new ride, how sweet." Jacob was scarfing down his breakfast.

"We made sure it has plenty of leg room for you." Edward chuckled as he said it.

I felt my phone vibrate.

"Hey Dad, no you're fine what's up?" Charlie rarely called now that I had taught him how to use the internet.

"No that's great. Sure I can pick you up at the airport on Friday. Nessie will be so thrilled to see you. Just email me your flight information and I guess I'll see you Friday."

"Charlie is taking a long weekend and wants to visit. We need to pick him up Friday."

This was going to be incredibly hard for me. I have not had been exposed to Charlie for any length of time in an enclosed space. It was going to be a great test of my will and self control. I missed Charlie and worried about him constantly too much to not let him visit.

We spent part of the morning working on assignments for school. We were going to catch up with the rest of the family and hunt.

We met up at a forest preserve just over the state line. Alice had seen Mountain Lions, Elk, Deer, and some small black bear. We hunted until sundown. Jacob and Nessie were sound asleep in the back of the car. Edward was driving back; he had hooked up his iPod so we were listening to John Mayer. Edward seemed to be all about the guitar music these days.

"Bella, love, have you given any thought to Charlie's visit this coming weekend?"

"How so?" I was pretty sure I knew where he was taking this conversation, and I had been thinking about it already.

"Well, you remember how hard it was when he was at the house with us before. I think we need to prepare ourselves for this." He looked at me with eyes full of sorrow. He knew this would be extremely hard but his confidence in me was still strong. I can do this.

"I had been thinking about that already and I need to get the spare bedroom fixed for him. I want him to be as comfortable as possible. I know this is going to be very stressful and awkward for him. I think we'll need to skip out of class on Thursday afternoon and Friday; we'll need to hunt."

"Friday afternoon I'll hit the grocery store." He actually liked grocery shopping; he liked to show off the new things he'd picked up from TV.

We got home and Jacob had slept long enough that he caught a second wind. He and Edward tossed a football around in the back yard. I bathed Nessie and rocked her to sleep in the chair. We listened to a CD Edward had made of classical lullabies, he also included recordings of the ones he wrote Nessie & I with them. She was growing so fast she was about the size of a small four year old. Charlie would be surprised by her recent growth spurt.

I felt her breathing become slow and even, she took a deep breath and let out a huge sigh. I knew she was out. I laid her in bed and covered her with the beautiful baby quilt Esme had made her. I stood there and watched her sleep peacefully. I heard Edward tell Jacob goodnight, and come in through the back door. As I stood there watching Nessie he walked up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck. My knees were starting to wobble.

"I am so lucky to have the two most beautiful women in the world in my life."

I turned and we began to kiss passionately. I could taste his sweet breath in my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up. I locked my legs around his waist, never once breaking our kiss. He carried me into the bathroom. He flipped the stopper on the tub, and turned on the hot water. I started to pull off my shirt when he stopped me.

"Oh, love, give me a moment…" He grabbed the lighter and candles I had stashed in the medicine cabinet. He placed the candles on the shelf just to the right of the tub and lit them. He turned and sat on the edge of the tub. He pulled me so I was about a foot in front of him and facing him. He slowly pulled off my shirt and planted long soft kisses on my stomach. The only sound my body would allow to pass was a long deep moan of pleasure. Edward seemed to really enjoy that reaction. He seemed to be 

savoring this and slowly undressed me completely. I was so lost in the moment I couldn't recall when he became undressed, he slid down into the tub and I followed. We made love all night. The water had turned cold, not that we could tell so much by the feel of it but because the steam was no longer rising off it. We sat in the water and watched sky turn from black to a dark blue. The candles had burned out hours ago. My ends of my hair were wet and Edward was twirling his finger in one thick lock. If I had still been human I would have turned into a raisin we were in there for so long.

It was Monday again, and we needed to get going. I got up and got dressed, Edward was getting Nessie ready. He takes her to Esme on Mondays.

I made it to school, during class my mind was everywhere but here. I was preoccupied with plans for Charlie's visit. I was thinking about our trip to England. I really needed to get with Alice to find out what is going on there. The professor droned on and on, I felt my phone vibrate. It was Alice, she had sent a text.

Would luv 2 do lunch 12:00 I'll pick u up.

I just chuckled. I love Alice. The bright spot that just appeared in my day seemed to make my classes go by faster. At noon I came out of Psychology and saw the yellow Porsche pulled up next to the sidewalk in front of the building. It was Alice and Jasper. I hopped in the passenger seat and we took off. We had to get away from town otherwise Edward would hear our conversation.

"Bella, I think you'll like England, just from a historical stand point alone it is fascinating. Edward is going to love this." Jasper was right; I was really getting excited about this.

"I just hope we can pull this off with out Edward catching on."

"We're going to; at least that is what I see at this moment. He is going to be so thrilled. We need to go shopping. What class do you have this afternoon?"

"Composition"

"Ah, easy enough. I even breezed through that class. I'll help you catch up."

"I need to let Edward know I am ditching class."

I quickly texted him.

Alice & Jazz are bailing me out of class this afternoon. Going shopping. Love you!


	15. Chapter 15

This afternoon was fun, as much as I hated to admit it I enjoyed shopping with Alice and Jasper. I think more than anything it wasn't the shopping but the time out together. We headed for the boutiques in the higher end of town. The first was a small boutique, full of Alice's Haute Couture designers. She picked out the most beautiful emerald green dress for Esme to wear on Valentines.

"Wow, Esme will look stunning in that babe." Jasper sat in a small chair by the door looking over a magazine he'd picked up.

Alice then showed me a royal blue dress with black accents. It was beautiful.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the dressing room. She found the first open stall and held the door open for me, she simply commanded, "In, please."

She handed me the first dress. As I wiggled into it she threw over two more. She was so quick. I pulled on the first dress, perfect fit. Edward is going to love it. It is a very classic design. It was off the shoulders and low cut in the back. It was made of an Italian silk. It made me feel like a runway model. I didn't even want to try on the others. I stepped out of the dressing room and twirled in front of Alice and Jasper.

Jasper slid his sunglasses to the edge of his nose and looked over them, "Whoa Bella, Edward is going to bust."

Alice danced in excitement, "I knew it would be perfect."

She immediately found shoes to match. As I got redressed she snatched the dress of the hook on the back of the door and had it up on the counter before I could stop her, she put it on her charge. I will get her back.

We went into the next shop, Jasper stayed outside. Lingerie, it still made me very uncomfortable, it made Jasper uncomfortable as well. He usually waited outside to lessen my anxiety. I was trying to get a little better about it, the new flawless body made it easier.

Alice picked up a few things to surprise Jasper as well.

On the way back to the car, I watched feeling like a third wheel as Alice and Jasper walked a few steps ahead of me. She had her arm wrapped around his waist and he had his arm in the same position but his hand was tucked into her back pocket. He occasionally leaned over to kiss her neck and she would giggle. As I watched them I could see and feel the love they had for each other.

On the ride home we talked about Charlie's visit.

"Do you think you can handle it for that length of time in that close of proximity?" Jasper sounded concerned.

"Bella you have nothing to worry, I see that everything should go well. Charlie is going to be more relaxed and comfortable by the end of the weekend. This will be good, I promise." Alice smiled as she slid the car into fifth gear and we roared off. It was like a nonverbal exclamation point.

"I can hang out with you all this weekend Bella; you may need my assistance to help ease some of your father's tension." He smiled as he said it.

"Thank you, I think I'd like you all there Saturday afternoon anyway. I want Charlie to see everything is ok. I want him to see that life is normal for us." I want Charlie to feel safe around us I want him to be able to enjoy his only grandchild.

"Or at least as normal as Vampires can be, right?" Jasper was right, we could never be completely normal given our existence.

We pulled up in the driveway Edward was already here, I threw the bags in the back of the car. Renesmee came running at me with her arms out.

"Momma, Uncle Emmett taught me how to play football today. I had fun." She put her hand to my cheek and let me see. She, Emmett and Rosalie were playing football. Emmett tossed the ball to her; Rose scooped her up from behind and ran past Emmett. She was laughing the whole time.

Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle were in the house watching a replay of an Australian Football match on TV. Edward was cheering on the Bombers and Emmett was cheering on the Blues. They were so into the game, which in the few seconds I saw it on the big screen, looked completely brutal. I could see Charlie getting into this, more action than American Football and no protective gear.

"Did you have a good shopping trip love?" Edward smiled from ear to ear. Alice must have given him a glimpse of something I bought. I would get her back. I glared at Alice; she smiled, waved and was up the stairs in a fraction of a second.

"Ooooh Bella, do I detect my big brother is gonna get some tonight?" Emmett was laughing at his own raunchiness so hard; he didn't even see Edward move.

"Bigger they are," Edward hissed and flew at Emmett knocking him over the back of the couch before he had time to react, "Harder they fall"

Jasper busted up laughing, "Emmett when are you going to learn?"

Emmett got up, straightened up his clothes. He was just about to retaliate when Carlisle stepped in.

"Come on guys, you know your Mom will be really upset if you bust up the new house already." Carlisle was laughing pretty hard. He was just like a typical Dad, proud to see his boys so quick and strong. The parental guidance kicked in before things were escalated.

I joined Esme in the kitchen 

—she was fixing some grilled chicken breasts and pasta. Nessie was hungry and she made enough to take home to Jacob.

I sat down at the table and started drawing with Nessie. Esme looked over and just smiled.

"I heard Charlie is coming to visit, I bet you'll be glad to see him."

"I am more worried, I just don't want any accidents. I don't want to freak him out too bad." I sighed.

"Bella, you'll be fine. Just remember to hunt before you pick him up." She fixed Nessie's plate and put the rest in a container to go. She joined us at the table.

"How is the girl from school doing?"

"Oh, Codi. You know; I didn't see her in class today." I can't remember when I saw her last. I should probably check on her. I'm not sure if she has any other friends here and I know she didn't have any family here.

Nessie was scarfing down her chicken, instead of talking with her mouth full she put her hand to my cheek and started flashing pictures of everyone she knew. It was almost like she was taking inventory.

"No baby, you haven't met her yet. She goes to school with Momma and Daddy…" before I could finish Edward cut me of.

"She reminds me a lot of your Momma from before you were born. She has some of the same traits as your Momma."

Emmett started laughing, "You mean to tell me there is someone else as graceful as our Miss Bella Swan? Holy Crap!Is it possible?" He was overcome with laughter now.

Before I could say anything he shot back.

"Now, now Bells there are children in the room. Watch yourself; I heard toddlers are notorious for repeating the most inappropriate things at inopportune times."

Esme was laughing now.

"He's right."

Nessie made the room howl with laughter when she declared, "who are you calling a toddler Emmett?!"

When we finally returned home, it was late. Jacob was still up I could see through the window he must have studying hard. He looked up at me and waved through the window. I held up the container from Esme for him to see and he smiled.

"Edward, do you mind tucking Nessie in? I'm going to take this over to Jacob." He leaned in and kissed me.

"Don't be long." I could already tell he knew what was in the bag from the lingerie store, or at least one piece. He smiled my favorite crooked smile. He is up to no good.

Jacob met me at the door, "Hey Bells, what'd Esme fix this time?"

I handed him the container. "Grilled Chicken and pasta; she fixed some for Nessie."

Jacob started laughing, "I am really curious, how can you guys cook so well when you can't stand to eat the stuff. You know, like, most cooks have to taste as they go, to make sure it's good."

"Well, I have some recent experience with eating, so I guess it is easier for me. Edward used to like to cook for me and of course he watches Food Network a lot. Esme likes to entertain." I would have to ask Esme about her cooking techniques.

"Not to change the subject or anything, how is Billy and everyone doing? Have you called home lately?"

"Well as a matter of fact I talked to Seth this afternoon. Charlie was coming over for dinner."

"That doesn't surprise me; he likes Harry's fish fry." I remembered the night Billy had drug Jacob over on the false pretence to deliver some.

"Do you think you'll be ok with him in the house that long?" he was genuinely concerned.

"Yes, I've been thinking about it since he called. I think I can manage. If worse comes to worse I can go for a walk or something." I chuckled.

"I guess I now know how hard it was for Edward to be in close proximity of us before my change. I have a strong control but wow, I'm not kissing on humans like he was." Jacob shuddered.

"Bells, please leave out the details. I'm eating." He started to smirk. I popped him in the arm before he could start laughing.

"Ouch, Bells not so hard." He was laughing at me now.

"I have to get going Jacob. Nessie needs to be kissed goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." I looked around his apartment which was incredibly neat for a bachelor pad. "You should think about tiding up this place once in awhile. What a sty."

"Har, har, har. Goodnight Bells." I smiled back at him and waved bye.

There are a lot of times I am so glad we were able to still be friends. It still creeps me out slightly that he imprinted on my daughter, but at least I know she will have the best life with him. He will keep her safe, happy, and she will be loved. I know her heart will never be broken. I looked back our home and saw Edward tucking Nessie in. He is a great Dad. I don't ever think in a million years would have been able to see my future as a wife to such a loving husband, and a mother to such a smart and beautiful child. Not the future I saw for myself when I moved to Forks and met Edward Cullen for the first time.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Just a friendly reminder... I do not own any of these characters nor do I claim to. They belong to the wonderfully talented Stepehnie Meyer. Thank you to all who have reviewed, everyone else please take a second to review. Thanks!!_**

As Friday is quickly approaching, I am really starting to get nervous. As I try to be confident in myself, doubt is also starting to set in. What if Charlie nicks his face when he shaves in the morning? Will it set any of us off? I remember the first birthday party the Cullens threw me and what happened with Jasper when I got a paper cut. I know Edward is strong enough and I am pretty strong —so everyone believes —but what about Nessie. Alice seems pretty confident everything will be fine. I am not so sure.

It was Wednesday and Edward & I have College Algebra together this morning. Alice and Rose came to get Nessie. She was still sleeping soundly so we left her to sleep. I am almost positive Alice and Rose will be going through our wardrobe after we leave.

When we got to school, we walked across campus. It made me think of how Alice and Jasper walked together when we were shopping. I wonder if everyone else saw Edward & I the way I saw Alice and Jasper. How I could see how much they enjoyed being with each other. I hope so.

As we walked across campus I kept a watch for Codi, it has been over a week since I had seen her and I was a little concerned. I need to try calling her today. We arrived in class and as usual we sat in the back of the room away from everyone else.

Edward already had his ear buds for his iPod popped in. My mind was racing with mixed emotions about Charlie's visit. I tried to stay focused on the matter at hand and Edward could already tell by the look on my face my concentration was gone. He smiled at me, scribbled on a piece of paper the word _relax_ and slid it to me. Class seemed to really fly by. After class Edward and I walked to his next class, he has music for the next two hours. I will come back and pick him up.

I went to the Grocery store to grab some things for when Charlie is here. I ran the groceries home and quickly put them away. I threw a set of bed linens in the dryer with a fresh dryer sheet just to spruce them up. I owed Rose and Alice big time; they ran the vacuum and dusted while we were gone. They had taken Nessie to the mall play land. I got our stuff together we are going to go hunt after I pick up Edward. We're going to the mountains and will be back tomorrow. I fixed Jacob a sandwich and made some pasta salad stuck them in the refrigerator for him. I left him a note we would be back on Thursday, no parties while we were gone. I was kidding him of course.

I loaded the car and went by the school, Edward was there waiting for me. I let him drive and we headed to the Cullens to meet up with everyone. I tried calling Codi while we were in the car; it went right to her voicemail. I just left her a quick message that I was just checking on her and would try to catch up to her later. Maybe I could get Alice to see if she has any idea of what is going on.

Esme was waiting at the door and greeted us as we came in. Nessie had fallen asleep on the couch next to Carlisle watching Finding Nemo. Carlisle was running his fingers through her hair as she slept, proud grandpa.

"She is something else; you should have seen her when she got back from the mall with Rose & Alice. I would have never thought she would fall asleep, she was wound up." He chuckled to himself at the thought.

"She loves the Pixar Movies; I think she is fascinated by all the details." I sat on the other side of Nessie. She didn't stir.

"She knows this one verbatim and yet she still jumped when Bruce the shark got the whiff of blood and snapped."

Jasper was laughing when he came in, "I know how he feels. As much as I hate to admit it I have the same problem."

Everyone started laughing and Nessie stirred a bit. Edward hushed everyone and gently picked her up. He kissed her cheek lightly and she opened her eyes long enough to smile, a miniature version of my favorite crooked smile, and went right back to sleep. He carefully strapped her into the booster seat in the car. Emmett and Rose sat in the very back behind Nessie. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jazz all rode in Jazz's car.

The ride up was quiet as Nessie slept. Occasionally Edward would glare at Emmett in the rear view.

"Do you mind?" Edward was irritated, and by Emmett's expression it was intentional.

Emmett cocked and eyebrow upward and grinned, "Stay out of my head."

"You're practically screaming it at me; oh wait! I know! It must have been amplified. Wow I wonder if a thought gains strength as it flies through vacant space before it exits one's head. That has to be it." He was laughing at his own joke. You could tell it took Rose explaining it to Emmett before he hissed at Edward.

"Yo bro, I can't help it I think my wife is hot." He grinned from ear to ear and Edward winced. I shuddered at what though Emmett gave Edward. He was laughing quietly in the back seat and Rose punched him in the arm.

"Leave me out of your mind games with Edward."

"Oh Rose before I forget thank you so much for straightening up this morning for me. You saved me a good hour or more."

She smiled, "you may not be so thankful when you see what Alice and I did this afternoon."

I was already expecting the worse so I wasn't too worried. I just hope I had some practical clothes left in my closet. If not I guess I would have to go shopping when we got back.

By the time we got to the parking spot in the mountains Nessie was awake and she was telling knock-knock jokes to Emmett and Rose. We parked the car and unloaded the few bags we had. We all split up again; it was easier to hunt that way. Edward, Nessie and I started our journey up the mountain. Emmett and Rose went west. Jasper and Alice took a route that went northwest. Carlisle and Esme headed east.

We bounded through the forest for at least ten minutes maybe more. Edward picked up the scent of mountain lion. This will be my first taste. We found a small clearing to leave Nessie's daypack. I set 

Nessie down when he head snapped up and she shot off like a rocket. Quick and graceful like her Daddy. I heard the alarming growl of the mountain lion, I heard her hiss, and then I heard the rustle of branches and leaves and a loud thump. Edward and I caught up to her and she had the large animal on the ground. She was already feeding off it.

"Wow, Nessie you got her quickly; very good!" Edward sounded almost shocked. She was quick and clean; unbelievable for a child. Thank God she takes after Edward, had she taken after me she would have fallen and broken a wrist or broke an ankle.

"Daddy I like mountain lion too." She grinned as she said it.

The smell and the heat of the kill made my throat and stomach burn. I needed to let Nessie finish. I stayed with her as Edward went on looking for his prey. The urge to feed was throbbing in my chest, in my throat, my head. I felt like I was going to jump out of my skin. Nessie finally finished and I scooped her up. I caught the musky scent of another cat. I could hear it blood pulsing through its body. I felt it in my own veins. I set Nessie down and put my finger to my lips to remind her to be very quiet.

I quietly crept up behind him. He was young and was going to be strong. I got within ten feet. The burning in my body was out of control. As leapt at him he turned and growled as he launched himself in my direction as if reacting in self defense. His claws tried to dig into my arm; I felt them slide across the skin. I grabbed his throat in my hands and we hit the ground with such force I felt his spine crack on impact. He was instantly limp. I saw the fear in his eyes. My mouth dug into his neck and I felt the fire in my throat start to subside. The warm salty taste filled my mouth and throat. The blood seemed thinner than the other animals. I understood why Edward preferred them. The difference would be like eating a thick steak compared to hamburger. I glanced up occasionally to check to Nessie. The last time I glanced up I saw Edward was back and he was sitting on the ground next to Nessie and they were talking. He smiled as he looked up and our eyes met.

As I finished Edward had set up a small tent for Nessie for the night. The temperature was starting to drop as the damp night air moved in. Edward started a small campfire, not for us but for Nessie to keep her warm. We tucked her into the heavy sleeping bag and kissed her good night. Edward and I sat in the grass a few feet from the campfire. We were leaning against part of a log. It was a clear night sky and the moon was bright. The tops of the trees glowed light grey. The area around us was quiet; the animals sensed there was danger near by.

"What are you thinking about love?" Edward spoke very softly as not to wake Nessie.

"I never realized there are so many stars in the sky. I grew up in the city so there was always an orange-yellow ambient light that lit up the sky so you only saw the brightest stars. Here in the middle of nowhere the stars look like someone spilled glittery dust in the air. It is amazing."

Edward pulled me tighter to him and kissed the top of my head.

"The stars are not nearly as amazing as you are."

I am sure if I could blush I would have at that moment. It is the quick little remarks like that, that have endeared me.

"I think the little girl in the tent is the amazing one."

"I agree as well, you both are pretty amazing. I don't think in a million years I would have ever guessed I could be this blessed." He leaned down slightly to kiss me meeting my lips half way. I loved kissing him.

"How about you, did you ever think your life would be like this."

"You mean like a Vampire, not until I met you."

Edward laughed a bit, "Did you even think vampires existed before you met me?"

"No, I would have sworn you would probably have a better chance finding Elvis alive and well before running into a vampire." I giggled a bit, "I never would have thought I would be married to a vampire or become one myself."

Edward decided to be funny, "you mean you didn't have the option to visit a vampire on career day at school? Wouldn't that have been funny? 'I would like to introduce you to my Dad, he's a fireman blah, blah, blah. I would like to introduce you to my Mom she's a nurse, blah, blah, blah. Everyone this is my Mom and Dad they are Vampires. I could see twenty little mouths hanging open in shock." He was roaring with laughter, that was a pretty funny mental picture.

"Edward you knew what I meant, I surely never thought I would have a child. Nor would I trade it for anything in the world now that I have one."

"Are you happy?"

"Absolutely."

We sat there quietly watching the flames dance into the night sky. We would feed again at day break and then we would meet up with the rest of the family to head home.


	17. Chapter 17

It is Friday, I am incredibly nervous today. Edward saw my hands shaking slightly as I tried to tidy up things around the house. He tried not to frown; I knew he was starting to worry for my sake. He was trying to relieve some of the tension by helping me get some of the little things done. The guest bedroom has fresh sheets and blankets. The kitchen was stocked and ready to go. I fidgeted with my hair, my clothes, Nessie's hair, and her clothes.

"Isabella, love, would you calm down, please" Edward wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"I can't help it. I want things to be perfect." I inhaled deeply.

Edward looked at his watch, "We need to go."

Edward drove; I sat in back with Nessie.

"Renesmee, we're going to pick-up Grandpa Charlie at the airport. You remember with Grandpa Charlie, no biting, don't show Grandpa…"

"I know Momma, and I can't talk normally, or run yet. I've got it." She was a bit sarcastic; so much like Edward.

"Nessie, Momma's just really nervous. Grandpa has not stayed with us like this before. I don't want any slip ups or for him to be uncomfortable."

"I know Momma, I can't wait to see Grandpa." She was grinning ear to ear.

We pulled into the airport terminal, parked the car and went in after Charlie. I checked the flight board and he is still on schedule. We sat down by the luggage pickup and waited.

Edward reached over and squeezed my hand, "He's as nervous as you are love. He is almost here; he was already looking for us."

I saw Charlie come through the door. He spotted us and smiled; I got up and jogged over to meet him. He was carrying a stuffed animal, as I got closer I realized it was a bunny I played with when I was little and went to stay with Charlie.

"Bells, I am so glad to see you, what a flight." He hesitated just a bit before he leaned forward to hug me. He then reached out to shake Edward's hand. Charlie didn't seem to be bothered by the fact Edward's hand was cold.

"It's nice to see you Charlie. Was your flight ok?" Edward smiled as he shook Charlie's hand. Nessie reached out from Edward toward her Grandpa.

"Yes, we had a lot of turbulence. Holy Cow Renesmee, you have grown! Can I hold her?"

"Absolutely," Edward handed her over to Charlie, "Which bag is yours Charlie. I'll grab it."

"Uh, it is the black leather with a silver plate on the front. It has a red luggage tag." Edward spotted it and picked up Charlie's scent on it. He grabbed it and we were on our way.

"How is school going kiddo?" he held Nessie up in the air in front of him and grinned. She was giggling.

Thank God it was still overcast; Alice had seen we would make it home before the sun broke through the clouds for a brief period of time.

"Schools been great so far Dad, it is hard." I didn't need to be able to read minds, I knew my father and I know he's is really uncomfortable right now. I tried to ease the tension by smiling at him, "I'm going to get through it just fine. Edward has been helping me. I'll be accepting that diploma before you know it. You will be here for it right Dad?"

Charlie grinned, "I wouldn't miss it for the world Bells."

Edward went to go get the car.

"How are you doing Dad? How is the world in Forks?" We were standing by the curb waiting for Edward to pull up.

"Not much has changed, I heard your friend Angela is getting married."

"Yes, she sent me an email. I told her Edward and I would be there for it."

Edward pulled up along the side of the curb.

"Wow, Bella. Nice car." Edward got out & popped the rear door open to chuck Charlie's luggage in back.

"It's Edward's actually; we had to trade in the other for something bigger. Jacob couldn't fit in the other car very comfortably anymore."

He started to open the rear passenger door, "Oh Dad you can sit up front with Edward there's more room."

"I'll be fine Bells; I want to sit by my granddaughter." Charlie set Nessie in her seat and climbed in beside her. I reached through the other door and buckled her in.

After I closed the door I took a deep breath and exhaled to calm myself down, it was so weird how just going through the motion calmed me down still. Even though my throat raged with fire, I would be ok. It is getting easier being around humans especially at school. I would build a tolerance for Charlie's scent and it would be ok.

I climbed into the front and we were off. I didn't have to remind Edward about driving too fast, he was pretty attentive those kind of details. Years of practice I guess.

Charlie didn't seem too uncomfortable or nervous and that made me relax a little. He and I have never been good at small talk so the ride home from the airport to the house was quiet. Charlie mostly talked to Nessie and told her about the bunny he had with him. She laughed at him. She seemed really excited about her gift.

We pulled into the driveway. Jacob was home from school.

My cell phone started to vibrate as we got out of the car, it was Codi.

"Hi Codi, is everything ok?"

"I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner Bella, I had to fly home. My youngest brother had an accident and was hurt pretty bad." Codi sounded exhausted.

"Is he ok?"

"We don't know yet, he is still in ICU. I can't talk too long. I just wanted to let you know I did get your message and I'll call you later." Codi's voice cracked and I could tell she was fighting back tears.

"Ok, please call if anything changes or if you need anything."

"Thank you Bella."

Edward could tell something was wrong. "Codi's brother was in some kind of accident and she had to fly home. He is in the hospital."

Charlie carried Nessie into the house; I could see those two were going to be inseparable.

Jacob walked over to say hello to Charlie, I saw Charlie shudder when Jacob reached out to shake his hand. He shook it any way; I think it is a safe assumption that Jacob changing that day is still what makes him shudder.

"Wow, Bells you guys have a really nice house."

"Thanks Dad. Edward, Jasper and Emmett fixed it up a bit."

"Charlie, would you like something to drink? Water, a Coke, a beer? I could make some coffee."

"A beer would be great, thank you."

Charlie was just about to sit down when the squeal of tires outside caught his attention. Alice. She blew in through the front door and went right to Charlie. Jasper was behind her.

"Charlie! I'm glad you decided to come. Was your flight ok?" She hugged Charlie.

Charlie wasn't caught off guard; he has learned to expect this from Alice. "Hey Alice, it's good to see you too. Don't squeeze so tight kiddo."

"Oops, sorry." Alice leaned over and kissed the top of Nessie's head, "Hello princess." Nessie smiled back at her.

Jasper leaned forward to shake his hand, "Mr. Swan, nice to see you again."

"You can just call me Charlie." Charlie shook his hand. He sat down on the couch and picked up his beer.

Jasper sat down next to him.

"Hey Charlie, we recorded something for you to watch." Edward turned on the TiVo and they started watching Australian Football again.

Charlie watched as the game came on.

"What is this?"

"Australian Football" Edward and Jasper explained to Charlie how Australian Football is played.

"Holy Crow! Did you see that? Are they allowed to do that?" Charlie was sitting on the edge of the couch now.

Jacob was laughing, "Yeah, pretty cool huh?"

The guys were all engrossed in the game already. Alice & I went into the kitchen.

"Are you getting excited about Valentine's Bella?" she was sitting on the counter as I started fixing something for dinner for Jacob, Nessie and Charlie.

"Yes, I hope Edward will be surprised."

"Oh, Bella, can't think about it remember. La la la la la."

"Ok, subject change. Do you remember the girl from school Codi?"

"Sure, the girl Emmett says is your mini me." Figures Emmett would come up with that comparison.

"Her brother was in a serious accident, can you see what is…"

"Maybe, give me a second." Alice closed her eyes and relaxed.

I started fixing fried chicken. Something in my past that was a favorite.

"Bella, I can't be completely sure because I don't know her very well…"

"I know that's fine."

"I don't think this is going to turn out well for her, I see her crying a lot, she's in a church and there are a lot of others there as well, dressed in black."

"Oh, but it's not a clear picture right." Poor Codi, I hope this is something that will change.

"I'm sorry I can't be of more help Bella." Alice frowned and looked down at the floor.

"No, you're fine. I know how things can change." As I finished dinner I couldn't help but think of Codi and everything she must be going through.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett came through the door just as I finished dinner. Esme had brought a cake she made for dessert. As soon as Jacob saw Rosalie the jokes began again.

"Hey Rose…" Jacob was grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't start with me Jacob." She looked at him blankly.

"What do you call an eternity?"

I heard Edward chuckle to himself, he must of heard the punch line already.

"What?"

"Come on Rose I'm serious, what do you call an eternity?"

"I don't know Fido, what do _you _call an eternity?"

Jacob looked up at her with the straightest face smiled and said, "Four blondes at a four way stop."

All the guys howled with laughter, Rose glared at Jacob.

Esme stepped in to play referee. "Ok, guys don't forget we have company. Can we play nice tonight?"

Carlisle smiled at Charlie, "regardless of how old they are I swear sometimes we have a house full of ten year olds."

Charlie chuckled, "I guess I'm lucky I only had one to deal with."

"We are very lucky we have that one in our lives as well. She's really special Charlie."

"Dinner is ready."

I fixed Nessie a plate and we sat on the floor in the living room. We made it look like I was helping her with her food even though she could manage on her own.

Everyone was crowed in the living room. Every one was laughing and appeared to be having a good time. Charlie was telling war stories about some of the funny things he's had to deal with at work. Even though Forks was a small quiet town once in a while you get a high school kid who's had too much to drink and is caught streaking or something like it.

After Nessie was done eating she stayed with Charlie, went it came time to her bath, Charlie sat on the toilet as I sat on the floor in front of the tub and bathed Nessie. She gave him a container of bubbles and made him blow bubbles into the tub so she could pop them. He laughed and she squealed with happiness. It has been a long time since I had seen Charlie smile like this.

"I think she looks more and more like you as she gets older Bells."

"Do you really think so Dad? I think she favors Edward a lot."

He smiled, "I do Bella. I see Edward too, but she is as beautiful as my little girl was too."

"I miss you guys Bella, I miss you a lot. We didn't get to spend too much time together but I think you spoiled me."

"This is only temporary Dad, Edward and I plan on going to summer school as well just so we can get through school faster and come home."

"Please don't take it the wrong way; I want you to finish school. I want you to be happy."

"We won't be able to stay in Forks too long before people start getting suspicious, people may start to notice, um things."

"Where will you go?" he looked sad.

"Nowhere a quick flight wouldn't get us home."

"I'm glad you decided to come see us Dad, besides you can't be too lonely."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean hanging out with the Clearwaters has to help fill some of that void."

Charlie blushed, "Jacob tell you that?"

"Yes and No, Edward still talks to Seth. Dad, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Kid."

I picked Nessie up out of the tub and Charlie wrapped her up in a huge towel, her hands and feet had turned into prunes. I grabbed the cocoon that was my daughter and carried her into the bedroom to get her ready for bed.

Charlie sat in the rocker and Nessie snuggled into his arms and he read her one of the books off the shelf next to the rocker. I went in to check on them and they were both asleep in the rocker. I grabbed the camera and took a picture.

I heard Esme come up behind me and she put her hand on my shoulder. "He loves that little girl; you can see it in his eyes."

"I know; I wish we didn't have to leave. I feel guilty for leaving him behind."

"It will work out Bella, I promise. You have this wonderful ability to make everything fall into place."

She wrapped her arms around my shoulder and hugged me from behind, "We need to get going dear, it has been along day for Charlie I'm sure and you guys need some family time."

"Thank you Esme, thank you for everything."

Edward and I said goodnight to everyone. Jacob went back to his place.

I went in & flipped on the nightlight in Nessie's room, not for Nessie but incase Charlie got up. I covered them with an afghan and kissed both of them on the head. It was really hard to be that close to Charlie but it seemed to be getting easier.


	18. Chapter 18

The weekend with Charlie went very well; I think he had a great time. Sunday we stayed home. Charlie and Edward watched a hockey game together. I almost fell over when I heard Charlie refer to Edward as "son." If only Charlie knew Edward had about sixty years on him. Nessie and I played with her baby doll. Esme had found the most beautiful porcelain doll and she looked like Nessie when she was born. It was amazing.

After lunch, the rest of the Cullens stopped by. Carlisle and Charlie talked about what was going on at the hospital and about Carlisle's new practice. Emmett, Edward, Jasper & Jacob were playing football in the back yard. There were a few times I think Charlie saw something that took him by surprise. Even though I was talking to Esme and Alice I glanced over at Charlie once and I swear I saw his eyes pop out. When I looked out the window I saw Emmett about six feet in the air with the football in his hand. Now normally that would have been pretty modest for Emmett but to someone like Charlie it was a bit shocking. Charlie realized I saw his reaction; I smiled and mouthed to him its ok. He smiled forcibly, he took a deep breath and the look for unease disappeared from his face. As soon as Esme caught on, Edward knew as well. Edward punched Emmett in the arm and knocked him back a good twenty feet.

Carlisle chuckled nervously, "oh, boys will be boys I guess."

Charlie nodded, the blank expression on his face unchanging, "Um, yeah I guess so."

"Dad would you like to go for a walk? Maybe some fresh air would do you good, huh?" I grabbed his coat out of the closet.

"Esme would you mind…"

"We would love to watch Nessie dear. Go on." Esme scooped Nessie and sat next to Carlisle who was making faces at her to make her laugh.

I handed Charlie his coat and grabbed one for myself. We walked out the front door.

"Um, Bells this is freaking me out a little. The last time someone told me they wanted to go for a walk Jacob did that …" he scrunched his face up in displeasure and shuddered.

"Ew, I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean to do that to you." I reached over and locked my elbow in his as we walked along the sidewalk. It was cold enough outside I could see the steam rise from Charlie's breath. I hope he didn't notice mine wasn't the same way.

"Dad, I hope this weekend has been good for you. I have been so worried that this would be very hard for you. I know things seem different now but you will see everything is the same and that I am, that we are still the same." I know how uncomfortable he is right now and not because he is walking arm in arm with a vampire but because we have never had the strongest relationship. I knew Charlie loved me; he didn't have to constantly remind me of it.

"I have had a good time this weekend; believe it or not I have missed you all. You're wrong about one thing by the way."

"I'm wrong about one thing?" I looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"You're not my cute little girl anymore; you are my beautiful daughter."

"Thanks Dad."

I felt the fire in my throat suddenly build. I could smell the thick musky aroma I have grown a desire for. I could feel the beating of its heart in my veins. It made the venom in my mouth increase. I tried to take a deep breath to calm down; I can't let this happen with Charlie. This is going to ruin everything I worked so hard to prevent from happening this weekend. We had gotten close to the small park by our home and it usually wasn't a problem but a stray deer must have taken residence close by. I can beat his, I can get through this. I just need to remain calm. I called to Edward in a voice too low for Charlie to hear. Hopefully he was still close enough to hear me still. The beat of its heart throbbed in my head.

"Bells, are you ok? You don't look so good. Do you need to stop and rest awhile?" Charlie was starting to look worried. I think he noticed the change in my eye color.

Edward and Jasper quickly appeared, and I saw Charlie relax. Jasper was so good. "Bella love, should have told me you were going for a walk. I would have loved to join you." He instantly knew what was going on. He and Jasper had picked up on the scent as well.

"Bella, you should have grabbed a warmer jacket. When you get cold it makes you look even more albino than usual." Jasper was cracking up as he handed me his coat. He knew as well as I that was not the problem. Good cover though.

Charlie chuckled, "he's right Bells. You do become more albino. It even made your eyes look darker."

Under his breath Edward asked, "Bella do we need to get you out of here?"

"No I just needed you to be here as a reassurance."

"I understand."

"Wow Jasper you were right, I'm starting to feel better. It must have been the cold, do you need your coat back?" I was getting ready to tug it off.

"No I'm fine really I've been out playing football so I must have acclimated to the cold." He grinned at Edward and me.

As we rounded the corner at the end of the street Emmett pelted Edward with a snowball. Edward & Jasper took off after him. Charlie just laughed.

"You sure have your hands full."

"Believe it or not we're not always together like this. We try not to intrude on each others space. You of all people I think would appreciate that." I smiled at Charlie.

"Yeah, I can appreciate that." He had his arm around me shoulder and hugged me tight as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I'm going to England for a long weekend in February."

"Really, that is cool. What are you going to do?"

"Carlisle has a conference he is attending on genetics and we're tagging along. It is Valentine's weekend."

"You'll have to take lots of pictures for me; do you still have the camera you got for your birthday?"

"Yes, and I will."

I will never forget how close I came this afternoon. I never had feared for Charlie's safety, I am able to resist that part of my hunger. I was so close to letting him see the not so pleasant side of my new life. That would have been horrible, Jacob phasing would not hold water to seeing your little girl take down an adult deer and drain it dry. I'm not sure Charlie would be able to handle that. Also it is something that if the Volturi got wind of, would make things difficult for us. That alone was enough to make me shudder.


	19. Chapter 19

This afternoon after our walk, I think Charlie figured out why Edward & Jasper joined us. I sometimes underestimate how perceptive Charlie can be. Don't get me wrong, I don't look down on him in anyway. It's just that I have been used to Renee most of my life and on top of it I guess the fact Charlie is a Police Chief plays into it as well. Once Jasper was separated from us, Charlie seemed just a bit uncomfortable. Then again, it may have been that Charlie knew the long weekend was coming to an end as well and he would soon be on a flight back to Seattle. I was almost afraid to ask what was bothering him. I don't want to compromise the fact he needs to remain on a need to know basis for his own safety.

When we came through the front door Nessie was there waiting for her Grandpa. She and Charlie went to read a story. Esme looked really concerned, she hugged me tight. She spoke to me in a voice too low for Charlie to hear.

"We were really worried about you and Charlie. Alice saw you in the park and saw you feeding on something but she couldn't see on what."

"It was close, and it wasn't Charlie. There was a stray deer in the park and its scent almost pushed me over the edge. I was really scared I was going to lose it and feed in front of Charlie. That would freak him out I'm sure."

Carlisle walked over and put his hand on my shoulder, "you handled it really well. Are you strong enough now? Your eyes are still dark."

"Yes, when Charlie is settled in for the night Edward & I will need to hunt."

"Would you like us to stay with Nessie and Charlie tonight?" Carlisle offered.

"Um, no I think they will be ok, I'll ask Jacob to hang around. We'll leave as soon as Charlie is asleep and we should be back by daybreak."

I could hear Charlie reading to Nessie. He was reading her a chapter out of Ramona Quimby age 8, also one of my childhood favorites. I would almost bet it is making Nessie crazy she can't read along, not with Charlie anyway.

Carlisle announced, "Esme, it's getting late we probably should get going."

Alice and Rose had been in the living room looking through the new Cosmo magazine. Emmett popped up behind them.

"Baby, let me see that for a second."

"See what?" Rose raised an eyebrow as she asked.

"Lemme see that magazine."

She knew where Emmett was heading, "why?"

"I saw the cover said something about 80 sex tips to rock your…"

Alice covered her eyes with her hands, "Oh no, this is not going to end well."

Edward had picked up one of Nessie's toy blocks and made a missile out of it. Emmett didn't see it coming and it caught him right above his left eye and the wood shattered on impact.

Jasper busted up, "wow, that was uncalled for."

Emmett rubbed his fore head where the block had hit; it left a small scuff mark of blue paint on his skin.

"Damn Ed," he looked up with one eye brow up, "a little touchy aren't we? Hey Bells, you need to take care of this guy. He has a lot…"

"Come on boys, we need to get going. It's getting late and we don't want to wear out our welcome." Esme cupped Edward's chin in her palm, "Don't let them get to you like that Edward dear. Thank you —and Bella — for a wonderful evening." She peeked in the doorway of Nessie's room. "It was wonderful seeing you again Charlie, have a safe trip home tomorrow."

Charlie got up, not letting go of Nessie, and hugged Esme. Esme kissed Nessie on the forehead, "Good night angel."

Carlisle shook hands with Charlie, and of course everyone had to kiss Nessie good night as they left, she's got them all wrapped around her little finger.

I fixed Charlie some coffee and Edward got Nessie ready for bed. After her bath he set her on the floor next to him and started playing her lullaby on his guitar. She lay on her blanket and listened, when it was over she in her quiet whisper would beg Edward to play it again. Finally after the fourth time, she fells asleep.

Charlie sat in the kitchen and drank coffee; I forced myself to sip on some tea, it really wasn't so bad if I made the herbal stuff and didn't use any sweetener.

"Have you given any thought how you're going to handle your mother?"

"Not anything solid, we've talked about having her come here. The less sun the better you know."

"She's going to say you look too pale,"

"I was too pale before remember."

"You know she's going to want to hug you…"

"I know I've thought about that too. Mom is a touchy feely person."

"No offense kiddo, but you're not the warmest person to hug these days."

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize you noticed."

"It is kind of hard not to. I would bet she will notice even the subtle differences, even as clueless as she can seem at times she will notice some things."

"That is what I am afraid of most."

"I am curious, how long did it take you to notice, um, those differences in Edward?"

Oh boy, how do I explain this to Charlie with out him knowing too much?

"Dad, I knew he was different from the beginning. Do you remember when Tyler lost control of his van at school?"

"Yeah he almost killed you."

"Edward was with me, he protected me. He put himself between that van and me. At that moment I didn't realize how much he put on the line to save me. It took me a while to figure it out."

"I knew he was there with you, after looking at the wreck, I for the life of me could not figure out how you kids got out of that."

"I really don't know how to explain it Dad. Edward and I are supposed to be together though, it feels right."

"How does Jacob fit into all this?"

"Jacob is our friend; he wanted a change of scenery. I know how confusing this must seem to you. We're all going to be fine. This is working for us."

Charlie stood up and kissed the top of my head, "Bella if anyone can pull something like this off I'm sure it would be you. Goodnight Kiddo."

"Goodnight Dad."

Edward had put Nessie to bed and went over to let Jacob know we were leaving for just a few hours. We need to go hunt.

Edward and I stayed really close, we found a small forest area and we feed on some deer. I spotted the first one at the edge of a field close to the tree line. It was a large buck, any hunter would have been proud to have had this one. As I closed in on it, it must have sensed the danger and it turned towards the trees and ran. It got about ten feet into the woods when I got it down on the ground and broke its neck. Edward stayed back and watched me feed. He was grinning from ear to ear.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Thank you to all who have taken the time to review. I am always needing feed back, good or bad to help build my writing ability. Reminder I do not take credit for the characters in the story, I just borrow them. Thank you Stephenie for the wonderful charaters._**

It is quiet in the house this morning, with the exception of Charlie snoring lightly. Edward and I had made it home about half an hour ago. He is in the shower freshening up and I am sitting in the kitchen watching the sun come up. It is cold outside this morning. You can see the steam rising up from the roof tops of the homes on both sides of us. There is a heavy frost covering everything, the tree limbs are glistening in the sun. I am enjoying the colors of the sun breaking through the dark. Edward came up from behind and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He kissed the back of my neck very lightly sending chills up my spine.

"The sky is very beautiful this morning. The paper said it should be overcast most of the day, so we should be able to drop Charlie at the airport safely."

"Um, hum…" Edward was still kissing my neck.

"Edward, this kills for me to say this, please stop. I can't do that with my Dad in the house." I leaned away from his mouth.

"What??"

"You know, sex, I couldn't possibly enjoy having sex with my Dad in the house." The thought just made me queasy.

"You're kidding right?" Edward was laughing. "I don't believe you."

I hit him in the arm, "I'm serious. Just thinking about it makes me feel weird. Yikes, what if he would happen to hear us or worse yet inadvertently walk in on us. It would kill him and scar me for life."

Edward was laughing hysterically, "Bella, what am I going to do with you? You are my wife and I am your husband…"

"I know that…"

"It _is_ perfectly natural you know. I think it is so funny before we were married you used to try to seduce me in your Dad's house now it creeps you out."

"I don't know, it's different now. And quit laughing at me."

"Bella, I love you but you're crazy."

Edward walked into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee for Charlie. I went in & took my shower. I stood in the shower and just let the water spray the top of my head and run down all over my body. It was good in a way I guess that Edward and I are naturally cold, because I could take a longer shower and not have to worry about using up all the hot water before Charlie had a chance to shower.

While I was in the shower, I thought about our trip to England, it was just a few weeks away. I am really excited about seeing England. I just hope Edward doesn't catch on to our surprise. I thought about Codi, I felt bad for her. I hope Alice is wrong this time and her brother is ok. Even though I didn't have any siblings growing up; I could not begin to imagine how I would feel if one of the Cullens were hurt like that. I need to call her today & check in on her.

After my shower I got dressed. Charlie was already up and eating breakfast. Edward made Nessie and Charlie breakfast; it looked like some kind of egg soufflé. Charlie must have liked it, he was scarfing it down. After breakfast Edward loaded Charlie's things into the car and we headed for the airport. Charlie was quiet all the way there.

"Dad when you get home, please call me so I know you got in safely."

"I'll make it in fine."

"Dad," I turned to see his full attention was on Nessie. He was playing peek-a-boo with her and she was laughing. "When will you be back?"

"I was thinking maybe you could come spend Spring Break with me? I mean if you want to."

I glanced over at Edward and he spoke so only I could hear, "I think we could do that, maybe you could see Angela. We'll take Jacob and he can spend time with his family." He smiled.

"Yeah Dad, that sounds like a plan. I'll call and let you know when we have spring break."

Saying goodbye is always a hard thing even if it is only for a short time. We dropped Charlie off at the terminal. As I hugged Charlie and told him good bye, Edward got his suit case out of the back. Nessie made Charlie melt into a puddle when she told him goodbye and blew him a kiss. He and Edward shook hands and Charlie ordered him to take very good care of his girls. Edward chuckled, "will do."

After Charlie walked into the terminal, we got in the car and headed towards school. Edward was going to drop me off at class and take Nessie to Esme. As we pulled into the parking lot I was really dreading class today, I just wanted to be with my family right now.

"Edward, I really don't want to go to school today. I'd rather be with you and Nessie."

"Bella, love, if that is what you want. Are you ok? You sound down."

"I guess I am a little." Charlie leaving was only a small part of my down mood. I can't help but keep thinking of Codi's situation. It is really making me appreciate my own family even more.

"What do you want to do?" There was worry in the sound of Edward's voice. It was something I had not heard for awhile.

"I really don't know. I really don't want to mope around at home."

"I have an idea; it is not too terribly cold. Call Esme and let her know we're not going to make it out. She'll worry otherwise."

Edward pulled out of the parking lot and got on the highway, "We are going on a small road trip. Who wants to have fun?"

Nessie hollered out from the back seat, "I do. I do."

"Where are we going?"

"Iceskating"

"What? I can't ice skate!"

"You couldn't ice skate before? I bet you can now." He was grinning from ear to ear.

The thought of being to two thin sharp blades on ice terrified me. Not for my sake but every one else's.

We pulled into a parking spot close to the outdoor ice rink.

"Um, Edward I hate to bring this up now, but we don't have skates."

"We can rent them." Ugh, I am not looking forward to this.

Edward rented skates for he & I, they didn't have skates small enough for Nessie. We sat on the bench and pulled the skates on. The rink was pretty much empty, weekday everyone was working or at school. He picked Nessie up in one arm and helped steady me with the other. I was shocked. Once I was steadied on the blades I could actually maintain my balance. Edward still helped me along to the ice.

Once we got on the ice Edward instructed me, "stay there for just a second and watch how I do this. It is easy Bella."

He glided along the ice like he was a professional. Nessie giggled as Edward spun in circles along the ice.

He finally made his way back to me, "Ready?"

"No."

He laughed, "Let's go." He gently led me by the arm; he skated backwards as I learned to go forwards. This really was a lot easier than I had imagined. It took me a short bit to get my bearings, figure out how to move forward and stop. Once I had it down pat I was able to keep up with Edward. He was dancing with Nessie on the ice and she was enjoying every bit of it. There was an elderly couple sitting on the bench watching us. They smiled as we went by. We skated for the better part of the morning. When we left to head to Carlisle & Esme's Nessie passed out in her car seat, slept the whole way back. I really had a great time.


	21. Chapter 21

The next few weeks flew by. Codi's brother is still in the hospital but he is hanging in so far. Edward and I have started getting ready for the trip to England, I am so excited. We are renting a small villa just off campus, Carlisle and Esme rented the adjoining villa. Esme and I are going to tour the Fitzwilliam Museum while the guys are at the lecture. So far I don't think Edward is on to my surprise. As much as I am looking forward to this, I am also saddened that we have to leave Nessie behind. This will be the first time since she was born that we have been apart. It will be hard; I know she will be in good hands while we are gone. We'll only be gone for a few days.

I packed my clothes. Alice and Rosalie put together a makeup and accessories kit I am to take with. I toss it in the suitcase along with the stuff Alice picked out at the lingerie store. I carefully folded my dress into the suitcase. I am really excited about the trip but I am also anxious. I don't want Edward's surprise to be spoiled in anyway. Alice put together my carry on, the tickets, our passports, and above all else let's not forget the ever so important _lip gloss._

I walked out of the bedroom to find Emmett, Jasper and Edward glued to the TV.

"What are you watching?" all three of them without moving shushed me.

"We're watching Ghost Hunters," Edward informed me.

"Ghost Hunters?"

"Holy crap did you hear that!!!" Emmett growled in a deep scary voice, "You don't belong here."

All three of them busted up laughing.

Jasper grinned, "Yeah, I think the only people who believe in ghosts are the ones who believe in vampires."

"Whoa, Jazz you mean vampires are real?" Emmett was cracking up even harder.

"You guys are dorks." I could not believe they were buying into this show.

Edward very matter of factly announced, "Who's to say they don't exist? Just because you and I have not encountered them first hand doesn't scientifically dismiss the whole idea."

"Edward, are you serious?" I turned my head and looked at the screen just in time to see the dark haired guy get his jacket pulled on from behind. "Holy Crow! Is that for real?" I wiggled myself in between Edward and Jasper on the couch. "Has Carlisle seen this yet?"

As if I was late to the party, all three of them said in unison, "Of course," Emmett continued, "he watches religiously."

"So what is the story behind this show?"

Jasper went on to explain, "Bells, the two guys there are Plumbers…"

"Plumbers, _really_?" I was confused as to how plumbers would be Ghost Hunters.

"Yeah, but they go out with the idea of looking for logical explanations for what people report to see or experience. They go after solid evidence of paranormal activity." Jasper's eyes never left the screen as he talked to me.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Emmett cried out. "It slammed that door next to Tango!"

I could not believe this, a room full of Vampires watching for Ghosts on TV. I had to be the only one who saw the irony in that. Then I heard Jacob come in, great let's add the Werewolf to the factor, this moment was getting more bizarre by the second.

"Hey Bells, blood suckers, what 'cha watchin?"

"Shssh, its Ghost Hunters, ya Pooch." Emmett growled at him.

"Bells…" Jacob didn't get to finish the statement before Edward quickly gave him the brief synopsis during the commercial break.

I got up and grabbed my laptop, I needed to finish up a couple of papers for school. I also needed to catch up on emails. I really wasn't in the mood to work on school work so I went on line to look at other things to do while we were in England. I had to be careful though, it was getting too close and I was afraid Edward would catch on.

After the Ghost Hunt ended in our living room, everyone went home. I set Nessie in the tub and read to her as she washed up. She is really little Miss Independent. I helped her get into her pajamas and I held her tight as I rocked her to sleep. By the time I got up to put her I bed, Edward was standing behind me and was beaming.

"She looks more like you everyday." He sighed, "absolutely beautiful."

"I see more of you in her." I really thought she looked more like Edward everyday.

"Maybe she has the best of both of us." He gently lifted my hair back away from my face and kissed my cheek. We quietly snuck out of her room and pulled the door until it was open just a crack. We went into our room.

"Are you getting excited about going to England?"

"Oh, very much so. Esme and I are going to Fitzwilliam Museum."

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight. He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You're going to love the museum, I wish I could be there to share that with you." He delicately kissed my neck just below and behind my ear. I felt the rush of heat surge through my body.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of you kissing me like that."

Edward chuckled and whispered softly in my ear, "not even after a hundred years?"

"No." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I felt his soft cool lips barely graze my skin and his hot breath sent that rush though my body again.

"Not after five hundred years." He turned me to face him and held my head gently in his hands. I could see the amber in his eyes gently ripple like water when a drop of rain falls into it.

"Not after five hundred years," I grinned and finished my thought, "well, maybe after a thousand years. That is really a long time you know. I could see maybe just a little…"

Edward laughed, "I love you, silly girl" he leaned forward and kissed me. I still don't comprehend how something so powerful and so solid could be so tender and delicate. He is perfection.


	22. Chapter 22

As I am standing in the shower thinking about the long day ahead of me, the nervousness starts to set in. I see my hands are shaking — even though it is just a psychological release— I take a deep breath, hold it, and then slowly exhale. I am not sure why I am so nervous. This is going to be a great trip, our flight leaves this evening at 7:30pm we have an hour layover to our connecting flight then we arrive in London at 11:30am. I am running through my head all the things I need to pack yet and all the things I need to do at the house before we leave. Edward and Jacob are loading our things in the car.

When I got out of the shower I found a comfortable pair of jeans and a lightweight sweater. I dug through the bottom of the closet and found my sneakers. After I got dressed I pulled my hair back. Quick and comfortable. I could hear Nessie in the living room laughing. That was the thing I was going to miss the most. I am sure if I had been able to, I would have been crying. I am glad we will only be gone a few days otherwise I would have had to bring her with us. I quickly glance through the books on the shelf for something to throw in my purse to read on the plane. I finally settled on the old paperback copy of Jane Eyre.

I went into the living room where Edward and Nessie were playing chess; she was getting quite good at it. Jacob was sitting next to Nessie watching her play.

I checked the doors and windows to make sure they re locked, the stove and the oven are off.

"Bella, love, would you please relax? You're making all of us nervous just being around you." Edward smiled as he shook his head.

"Mama, Daddy already checked everything while you were in the shower." Nessie giggled a little as she ratted out Edward.

"Oh I see. I am not the only one who needs to relax then."

"Bells, besides I should be home all weekend; I have a paper due on Tuesday." Jacob scooped up Nessie and set her on the table so he could help her with her jacket and her hat.

"You're going to have fun this weekend. I have a joke for you have to tell Auntie Rose for me ok?"

"Am I going to get in trouble?"

"Just tell her it was from me."

"Not if I am going to get in trouble." Then Edward must have heard it, he cracked up, "Renesmee I think you are right, I think that will make Auntie Rose very mad. I wouldn't do it."

Nessie gave Jacob a dirty look, "You know she is my aunt and just because you two don't get along, don't drag me into it."

Jacob smiled at Nessie, "I don't think Rosalie would have been mad at you, she would be at me. And I can live with that."

When we got to Carlisle and Esme's Alice was on the front porch dancing with excitement. After we pulled up, she was opening the door to get Nessie out before Edward even had the SUV in park.

"There's my favorite niece!"

"I'm your only niece," Nessie reminded her.

"Still my favorite, we are going to have so much fun this weekend! We are going to go shopping. We are going to have a party in your tree house…"Alice was so excited.

Edward got Nessie's suitcase out of the back of the SUV. She had a little purple suitcase that had a cartoon picture of a little girl holding a suit case in one hand and had a teddy bear tucked under the other arm. Below the picture it said "I'm going to Grandma and Grandpas." I had one very similar to it was I was little. Renee has a picture of me with it in her album.

Alice carried Nessie into the house. I followed behind. Carlisle had their suitcases sitting by the door ready to go, Edward grabbed them to put them in the back of the SUV. Esme was finishing up some last minute things.

"Esme, do you need help with anything?" I peeked in the kitchen Esme was writing the name of the Villas where we were staying and phone number to contact just in case, on the dry erase board next to the phone. Above it she had already noted our flight schedules and numbers.

"No, we're ready to go. Are you exited dear?" She turned and gave me a hug.

"To be honest, I'm a little more anxious than excited. I've not been away from Nessie like this before. I've not been to England before."

"Maybe you're more over whelmed than you are anxious. Once we get on our way I think you will be ok."

I knew Esme was right. Esme can always seem to figure out how to help me calm down. She put her arm around my shoulder and we walked into the living room together.

"Are we ready guys?" Carlisle and Edward both were up and almost to the door when Nessie reminded everyone she needed a kiss and a hug goodbye.

I was the last to kiss her goodbye. I felt a huge knot building in my throat; I really wasn't ready to leave her behind. I knew for certain if I could cry I would have been a sobbing mess. It was only for a few days and I fought hard to relax. I picked Nessie up and hugged her so tight.

"Momma, I'll be ok. We're going to have a pajama party in my tree house."

"Oh, I know you'll be ok, it's just that I'm going to miss you." I took a deep breath and let her go. I kissed each cheek before I set her on the floor.

As I got into the truck I saw Rosalie was holding her in the doorway and they were blowing kisses to everyone as they waved bye. I heard her call out, "Have a good trip Momma & Daddy, I love you!"

On the way to the airport we stopped so we could feed before we left. Alice & Jasper joined us. We only had a couple of hours before we had to be at the airport so we made do with what we found; deer, deer and more deer. Alice and I stayed together; Edward and Jasper went off in the opposite direction. Carlisle and Esme headed off by themselves.

Alice is still flying on excitement about our trip and the surprise she co-conspired, after we fed and were on our way back to the SUV, very quietly she asked if I suspected Edward was on to us. I just shook my head no. She grinned, then she started saying the alphabet backwards in Latin; she must think Edward is listening.

"I think this is going to be really great for you both Bella, I think you both need some time alone especially for your first Valentines Day." She squeezed my hand, "I know that you're happy and everything is working out for you, more so than anyone would have ever thought. You have brought so much joy to Edward and our family. I don't think anyone deserves this trip more than you."

"Oh Alice, I couldn't do any of this without you all. I mean you all moved so Edward & I could go to college. You all take turns watching Nessie and work with our schedules. Wow I possibly could not pull any of it off successfully by myself."

With my emotions already in overload, this caused the lump in my throat to return. I slowed down for a minute to give my mind a chance to process everything.

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice realized I was no longer keeping pace with her, she over reacted just a little. Before I could answer, Edward was by my side.

"Yeah, I'm fine I guess it has just been a long day and I am brain fried."

"Brain fried?"

"Yeah, you know when you have so much on your mind that it kind of shorts out."

Edward chuckled, "we're officially on vacation. You need to relax and not worry about everything so much." Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed me gently on the forehead. "We really need to get going we're going to miss our flight."

We arrived at the airport, said goodbye to Alice and Jasper, checked our luggage and boarded the plane.

"Bella, love, you seem really tense are you ok?" I could tell by the tone in his voice and the look on his face he was starting to get concerned.

"She'll be fine Edward dear, she just going through what all new parents go through when they leave a little one at home."

Carlisle laughed, "Esme is still that way with all our kids."

I laughed along with them. Carlisle and Esme knew the motive behind my nervousness.

As the plane lifted off, I squeezed Edward's hand.

"You are going to enjoy England." Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled back; I laid my head back on the head rest and took a deep breath. I just really hoped Edward would love this trip.


	23. Chapter 23

I was completely lost in the world of Jane Eyre when the seatbelt light came back on and the announcement came over that we are getting ready to land. The plane landed with out a hitch. We picked up or luggage and got out of the airport. Carlisle had rented a car so we caught a taxi to take us to pick it up. Our family weather forecaster had been correct again, never bet against Alice.

I was glad we had decided to all travel together so Esme and I could do a few things together. I was actually looking forward to spending the time with her. I was really looking forward to going to London with Edward.

Carlisle drove to the Villa. A trip that our Garmin said should have taken us one hour thirty four minutes took us thirty minutes tops. We flew by everything so fast that I didn't really get a good view of very much. On the way there Carlisle told us stories of his youth in London. He promised we would see London before we went home. We pulled up in front of the Villas, Edward and Carlisle went over to the office to check in and pick-up our keys. Esme and I waited in the car until they came back. The Villas were so quaint; they were painted a very soft yellow with green trim. There were flower boxes below each window.

"Carlisle and I stayed here a few years ago. We were here during the early summer and there were vines that grew on the south side of the building that had these little white flowers. The flower boxes were full of flowers as well. I remembered how nice it smelled." Esme smiled at the memory. Carlisle opened the trunk and he and Edward got all the suitcases out.

Edward and I went into our Villa. It was very cozy, dark hardwood floors, soft beige colored walls. There were old pictures of the university in antique frames. There was an oversized armchair that looked incredibly comfortable. The kitchen was small, but it really didn't matter to us. In the bedroom there was an antique canopy bed with a very pretty pale blue quilt. I fell backwards onto the bed and let out a huge sigh of relief. We made it England and Edward—to my knowledge—has no clue to the real reason we are tagging along on this trip. I closed my eyes and suddenly felt Edward lying in bed next to me. He was propped up on one arm with the other hand he gently brushed the back of his fingers along my jaw.

He spoke very softly. "Are you feeling better love?" his deep amber eyes were locked on mine.

"Yes, but I still miss Nessie though." Edward very delicately kissed the soft spot at the base of my neck, where my collarbones meet. I inhaled his scent deeply and immediately felt high. I started to retreat to my happy place. I reached over and slowly undid the buttons on Edward's shirt; I still am awestruck by him. He is not obviously muscular or defined, it is somewhat hidden like a small treasure for my eyes only. When he moves they peek out from under the creamy white skin that protects them. In the short time we have been together, he has managed to identify every spot on my body that causes the euphoric rush that pulses through my veins. When his skin makes contact with mine I can physically feel his love intertwining with my soul. We hid away in the villa, and made love the rest of the afternoon.

When the sun began to set we went for a walk around the school campus with Carlisle and Esme. We were alone for the most part; the cold seemed to keep everyone else indoors. Carlisle ran through the history of the school. He has been here several times before. I remembered my camera so I could take some pictures to show Nessie and Charlie. I was amazed by the beauty of the huge buildings I could not begin to imagine how hard they were to build especially in the time when they were built. They were like huge stone castles. As we walked across the courtyards you could hear the clicking from the bottom of our shoes echo through the night air. Occasionally a dedicated jogger or two would pass by. As it really got late we decided to head back to the villas and we stayed and talked with Carlisle and Esme most of the night. We talked about Nessie, and school. We talked about places we want to go. Esme and I talked about Art, Books, and gardening. I honestly think this was the most time we have spent together learning about each other. We had a good time. When the sun came up Edward and I stood on the small patio in the back of the villa watching it break over the horizon. The wash of color that painted the sky reminded me of a painting you would see hanging on a museum wall. It was beautiful. Edward and I went back to our villa to freshen up. Carlisle came and got Edward at 7:30 and the two of them left for their lecture. Esme and I arrived at the museum when they opened.

We started with the French impressionist exhibit and worked our way through the museum. Both Charlie and Renee had taken me places like this when I was younger. I remember when I was in the third grade Renee started taking me to the Phoenix Museum of History almost every weekend for four or five weeks in a row. There was a guy she had met who taught classes there for school children—I learned more about the history of Mexican-Americans in Phoenix than anyone who is not a Mexican-American living in Phoenix should know. The last time I was there I tripped, fell and knocked out one of my baby teeth. Renee was so embarrassed; there was a lot of blood.

Esme and I walked the entire museum, I knew she liked art but I didn't know she knew so much about it. I had a really good time with her. After we finished the museum we went back to the villa to wait for Edward and Carlisle. I started to get nervous again. I was going to drop the Valentines surprise on Edward this evening. I am still pretty sure he has no idea. Esme could tell I was starting to get nervous again and immediately started talking about seeing if Carlisle would want to go for a walk when they got back so Edward would not pick up on what was really going on. My cell phone vibrated, I pulled it out and saw Alice had sent me a picture along with the caption "a picture is worth more than a thousand words." I opened the picture and exploded with laughter. Esme's eyes got really big with curiosity. I turned the phone so she could see it, and told her. "It's from Alice, definitely worth more than a thousand words."

Esme looked at the picture and started laughing, "Oh my, I would have never ever even imagined…" It was certain Emmett was wrapped around Renesmee's little finger. The photo was of Emmett, Rose & Alice sitting on the couch all in pajamas, all with a mud mask on their face. Emmett had his bare feet on the edge of Esme's coffee table and it appeared Nessie was painting his toe nails. Jasper must have taken the shot and I can only imagine the hell he was going to endure for this.

Edward and Carlisle came through the door laughing. They immediately stopped when they saw us.

"Bella, what is so funny love?" I just stood there giggling uncontrollably. I turned my phone so they could see it.

Carlisle's mouth dropped to the floor, and Edward roared loudly with laughter. I sent the picture to my email; I never want to lose that picture.

That evening Edward and I went for a walk.

"Did you enjoy your lecture today?"

"I learned a few new things, how was your afternoon at the art museum?" Edward had his arm wrapped around my waist.

"I had a really good time, I didn't realize Esme knew so much about art, I learned a lot." I leaned my head on his shoulder as we walked.

"Have you given any thought as to what you want to do for Valentines, love?" His leaned over and kissed the top of my head.

"I think I'd like to just something small, something simple. Just being together is good enough for me." I smiled at him, knowing the truth of the matter. Thanking God Edward can't read my mind.

"Bella, you really don't want to go anywhere? We're just an hour or so from Paris and London." He looked really surprised.

"Edward, this is our first Valentines we have so many more to look forward to. I just want some time alone with my husband." I really hope he is buying it and doesn't suspect anything.

"Love, if that is what you want then so be it." After our walk we went back to the villa. Edward and I laid in bed snuggled up to each other. We were sharing the iPod again; tonight we were listening to A Fine Frenzy. I once again had found my happy place.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: _First I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, you continue to encourage me to write. Thank you! Also I need to apologize for my horrible french, I really can't speak, or write French and had to look up how to write what I needed to say. Hopefully it is correct._**

I had only until this evening to guard the surprise for Edward. I really don't think he has any idea of what my plans are for tomorrow. I took a quick shower and Edward freshened up as I dried my hair.

"What do you want to do today, love?" Even though he was in the shower and the water was running I was able to hear him clearly as he spoke in a normal tone of voice.

"I'm not really sure, what is there to do?" I was pulling my hair back today.

"Well, we can go to London if you'd like." Oh crap, how do I get out of this gracefully?

"I think Carlisle is looking forward to showing us around London, let's do something else today. How far away is Paris exactly?"

"Well if we take the Eurostar it is about two and half hours from London. Too bad I couldn't drive that it would take us…" he poked his head out from behind the shower curtain and grinned.

"What is the Eurostar?"

"High speed train. It's very cool actually; you'll think you're in the car with me. The scenery just whizzes by." He chuckled as he said it.

"Don't we have to cross water to get to France?" Could there really be a bridge that long?

"Yes, we actually go under it in the 'Chunnel.' And before you ask, the Chunnel is the tunnel that goes under the channel. It's actually quite amazing."

"Do you want to do it?"

He gasped playfully, and with a look of exaggerated shock on his face, "What?! Right here, right now? I am shocked Mrs. Cullen, besides I may get soap in my eyes."

I reached over to swat his arm and he pulled back into the shower to rinse off. He was still laughing.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Do you want to go to Paris?" I was laughing too.

"If that is what you want, then we'll be going to Paris."

"Can we go to the Art Museum there, isn't that the museum where a lot of DaVinci's inventions and paintings are?"

"Are we becoming an Art buff? And yes, it is the Louvre." He was drying off with a towel now.

My cell rang; it was a text from Alice, I read it aloud. "'No sun in Paris 2day, u'll luv the Louvre, miss u both. Stay off the tower 2 many cameras now.' What does she mean stay off the tower? I would like to go up in the Eiffel tower."

Edward understood, "She meant we need to see the Eiffel tower as everyone else does. Not scale the outside to get to the top."

"Oh. To answer your question, not so much an art buff, but a growing appreciation of art I guess. Since we are here it would be a shame not to go. Do you think Carlisle and Esme would want to go with?"

Edward got dressed and I walked over and knocked on the door. Carlisle opened it; "Come in dear," and he held the door open for me. As I walked through the door I noticed the similarities of the two Villas.

"Good morning Carlisle, Esme. Edward and I are going to Paris for the day would you like to come with?"

Esme looked at Carlisle and nodded. "I think that would be fun."

"Edward is going to take me to the Louvre. We thought Esme would love to go with."

When we walked out the door Edward smiled from ear to ear and we all got into the car. It took us half an hour to get to London to catch the train. Carlisle used his cell and booked our seats on the first train after we arrived.

We arrived in London and boarded the train. It was very nice. Edward and Carlisle talked about the lecture. Esme was reading a book and I started out the window and watched everything fly by. I had Esme take a picture of Edward and I next to the window so Charlie could see this.

I can't wait until tonight when I finally get to spring Edward's Valentine's Day gift on him. I just hope he loves it. I mean what can you give a person who has everything he could ever want?

"What are you thinking about, love?"

"I guess I am a little overwhelmed again. I am just really excited about this trip and of course about tomorrow."

"I am glad we decided to do this, I love to watch you experience new things like this."

"You have been to the Louvre before?"

"Yes, once or twice. It has some really magnificent things; I look forward to seeing them with you." He took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"How about the Eiffel Tower have you been there before?" he nodded in response.

"I want to want to wait until dark to take you there. It is beautiful at night." I rested my head back on his shoulder and closed my eyes trying to imagine how beautiful it would be to be on the top of the tower at night with all the light of the city illuminating the cold damp night air.

We got to the train station and took a taxi to the Louvre. I took a picture of the front of the museum when I got out of the car. We spent the entire day at the museum. I was amazed at the artwork. I recognized more of the paintings than I had ever thought I would. The Mona Lisa, after seeing it in text books at school I would have never guessed it was as large as it is. As we went through the museum the art I was not familiar with Edward and Esme would tell me about them. There were a few times Carlisle told me the stories of the artists he knew. One of the paintings was almost identical of one he had in his study in Forks. Carlisle went on to explain he had known the artist during his stay in Italy with the Volutri. The painting in Forks had Carlisle, Aro, Marcus, and Caius. The one here was of a man and a woman in front of the same background. It was funny when Carlisle was telling us this he spoke so quickly and so low than no one other than us could hear. People thought we were weird.

As we were leaving the museum a little kid who was about nine or ten approached Edward and was staring, we stopped and Edward looked down at him.

"vous ressemblez beaucoup à Cederick de Harry Potter." The boy said very quietly as if he were embarrassed by what he was telling Edward.

Edward replied back, "Je ne suis pas familiarisé avec lui, j'espère qu'il est un type beau."

The boy started laughing, "Je devine qu'il était jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mort"

Edward smiled back at him and said, "Ah, ainsi moi ressemblez à un type mort, merci beaucoup."

The little boy's mother who was ahead of him realized he had stopped and called to him, "André, arrêt tracassant ces personnes, avancent."

The little boy smiled and ran to catch up to his mom.

Since I seemed to be the only one here that doesn't speak French; "What was that all about?"

"The little boy told me I looked like Cederick from Harry Potter. I told him I was not familiar with him, that I hoped he was good looking. The boy told me he was until he died." Edward started laughing, "I told him thanks for saying I look like a dead guy." Edward was still laughing. "His mom got onto him for bothering us and told him to come on."

Esme found even more humor in this, "Well, I've heard of Harry Potter, but I haven't seen any of the movies. I could see how he could he could make that connection if the character died."

Carlisle smiled, "I love how little kids are brutally honest. They will say things like that and not do it to be mean or hateful but because they are trying to reason and understand. I get it at the hospital a lot."

We walked to the Eiffel Tower from the Louvre, it was only a couple of miles. I took a few pictures along the way. I got a real good picture of Carlisle and Esme stealing a kiss.

We got to the Eiffel Tower and went up to the observation deck. It was absolutely one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. It was so peaceful. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. The city was already lit up for the night. Edward stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight to him. I could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. We stood there silently and watched the end of the sunset. These are the kind of moments I look forward to the most. After we stood there for what seemed like just a few minutes Carlisle and Esme walked over by us and Esme took another picture of Edward & I standing in front of Paris at night.

"We need to get going guys, we'll miss our train." We rode the elevator down and Carlisle asked what I thought of Paris.

"What I saw of it was nice, I would like to come back and spend more time here."

Edward assured me we would be back again.

The ride home was quiet, Carlisle drove. I sat in back with Edward and rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I breathed in his scent and was completely relaxed, if I could sleep I would have right then.

We said goodnight to Carlisle and Esme, and retreated into our Villa for the remainder of the night.

I changed into pajamas and laid down on the bed to read. Edward slid in behind me.

He kissed my neck and whispered into my ear, "Happy Valentine's Day love." I rolled over and kissed him, "I love you, and I think I want to wait until morning to exchange gifts, ok?"

"That is more than ok; I just wanted to be the first person to wish you a happy valentine's day."

I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes as we shared the iPod again. Tonight we listened to Snow Patrol together.


	25. Chapter 25

I am somewhat nervous, but I am also very excited. I am pretty sure I have managed to keep my Valentine's Day plans a surprise. I was sitting in the oversized chair reading Jane Eyre when Edward came in and knelt down on the floor in front of me to be eye level. He wrapped his arms around me and slid me forward towards him.

"Happy Valentine's Day Bella." he smiled and took my face gently in his hands and kissed me so softly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He stood up taking me with him, spinning me in circles in the small living room.

"Good morning, Happy Valentine's Day." I couldn't take my eyes off his this morning; they were bright amber so warm and full of love. He was incredibly happy today. We kissed again.

"Have you decided what you want to do today?" he said as ran his fingers through my hair.

"I have."

He raised an eyebrow, "really? So what are we doing?"

"Let me down and I will show you." He set me back down on the floor and I grabbed my purse. I pulled out the card I had stashed away for him.

My hands were shaking as I handed him the envelope.

"Bella, are you ok?" he took my hands in his and held them tight.

"Yes, I am just a little nervous I guess. I really want you to like the first part of your present."

"The _first_ part? Are you trying to make me feel inadequate? Wow, I only got you one little thing and you're giving me more than one." He was grinning as he teased me, now I was really worried. I could only imagine what "one little thing" he got me. There is not such a thing as little when it comes to Edward and gifts.

He took the card and opened it up. His eyes lit up and he beamed a smile so big and bright.

"Bella, you got us tickets to see Shakespeare's Midsummer's Night Dream?"

"Do you like it?"

He hugged me so tight; if I had needed to breathe I wouldn't have been able to. "I love it, where is this at?"

"In London."

"Bella, this is going to be great. I can't wait to see Shakespeare with you." He picked me up and carried me into the bedroom. He playfully tossed me on the bed and started pulling off his clothes in a quick, frenzied way. The sun was shining directly through the window that was behind him. Its rays filtering through the ivory sheers that hung in front of the window softened the sharp features of Edward's body, casting a soft pale yellow glow when it reflected off his skin it gave him the appearance of an angel with a soft aura radiating off him. We stayed in the villa all morning and all afternoon. We were so involved in each other, we lost track of time. Edward rolled over and glanced out the window and saw it was starting to get dark. He glanced back and saw that it was 5:30 our tickets were for 8:00.

"Love, um we need to get going if we are going to make it to the theater." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. We have gotten better about these kinds of afternoons; we haven't broken a bed for a few months now.

Edward got into the shower and I pulled the garment bag out of the small closet. Alice had packed our things. It should have a suit and shoes for Edward and my dress and shoes. I unpacked Edward's suit and hung it in the door way for him. I left my dress in the bag and took it into the bathroom with me; I wasn't ready for Edward to see it yet. I took a quick shower just so I could get my hair washed. I got out of the shower and dried my hair. I put on some light makeup that Alice had packed and finally put on the blue dress. I put on black heels that in my human life would have scared the hell out of me. I finally was ready; as I stood in the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door I almost didn't recognize the reflection. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.

I walked through the doorway to see Edward standing there in a black tuxedo with tails. When he realized I was coming through the door he turned around and in his arms was the most beautiful bouquet of deep burgundy roses with brilliant white orchids. The scent was amazing. He looked gorgeous. He had on a blue vest and blue bowtie that matched the blue fabric of my dress exactly. Alice.

"Damn, Edward you look…"

His eyes and his smile lit up, "Bella, that was thought exactly. I am speechless I really can't describe how I feel."

"You like my dress? Alice and Jasper helped me pick it out."

"Oh, I love the woman in the dress, the dress, the shoes, the hair, but something is missing." He made an exaggerated pouty face.

"Um, what is missing? My coat?"

Edward handed me the bouquet of roses and then pulled a small box pale blue box from his pocket.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He said as he opened the small box for me to see what was inside. It was a huge princess cut deep blue sapphire that was edged in smaller white sapphires in a platinum setting. It was perfect for the dress. Edward put the pendant on me and we walked over to a mirror. We looked like royalty.

Before we left there was a knock on the door. It was Carlisle and Esme wanting to get a look at us before we left.

"Well, did she surprise you?" Carlisle asked Edward as he walked in.

"Oh Bella, you look gorgeous. You both do." Esme took our picture.

"You were in on this with her?" Edward looked surprised.

"Yes, dear, we all were." Esme kissed him on the cheek and Carlisle helped me with my coat.

Edward looked flabbergasted. "I didn't catch even a hint of what you were planning. I must be losing m touch."

Carlisle chuckled, "No, I think we're just getting better at hiding things from you."

"You both had better get going, you'll be late." Esme hugged us both.

"I left the directions to the theater on the center console for you. You both have a good time." Carlisle held the door open for us. Edward put his arm around my waist as we walked to the car, he opened the door and once he knew I was in, he shut the door. He got in, started the car and we were off.

"Have you ever seen Shakespeare performed live before?"

"No, I did see the movie in High School when I was in Arizona." Edward rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Sorry love, it's not the same. You'll love this tonight."

When we pulled up in front of the theater the valet opened my door and helped me out. Edward took the ticket from him and tipped him. "Thank you sir, enjoy the performance."

As we walked into the small theater I realized we must have been among London's Elite, and I think we were, or at least I was the youngest one there. The atrium was beautifully decorated; tall ceilings with lots of dark wood and marble accents. There were ornately framed photographs of the different troupes who have performed there. A gentleman checked our coats for us. It felt like everyone in the room was watching us. Edward leaned over and whispered, "A lot of them think we're celebrities of some sort." I laughed, almost snorted.

We walked up to the usher and Edward showed him our tickets.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, please follow me." The usher turned and led us to the door and held it open. We were in private balcony seats. "I hope you enjoy the performance." After a few minutes the lights dimmed and the curtain went up. The actors came to life on stage.

"Now, fair Hippolyta, our nuptial hour  
draws on apace; four happy days bring in  
another moon: but, O, methinks, how slow  
this old moon wanes! She lingers my desires,  
like to a step-dame or a dowager  
long withering out a young man revenue."

I was immediately drawn into the story. Edward quietly explained some of the things they spoke of that I was not familiar with. The actors were fantastic. The sets were very basic as to not upstage the actors. Edward had his arm wrapped around my shoulders, I couldn't tell if he spent more time watching the performance or watching me watch the performance. Since we didn't know anyone else to warrant mingling, didn't need anything to drink or need to use the "loo" we remained seated during the intermissions.

At the end of the performance the cast came out for the curtain call and took a bow. They received a standing ovation. They deserved it they were absolutely wonderful. I had a wonderful time. We stopped by the coat room and picked up our coats, we were in the lobby waiting for the line at Valet to diminish. An older man in a suit came up next to me, Edward must have heard something he didn't like, and he quickly put himself between the man and me. The man stiffened up and said to Edward, "Your girlfriend is very lovely, she a model?" I could hear the growl building in Edward and I squeezed his hand.

"She is my wife and she is not." He was very short and gruff with the man.

"I apologize, and I am rude for not introducing myself. I am Lord Geoffrey Williams you are…"

"Dr. Cullen." The man stuck his hand out to shake Edward's and he just looked down at it.

"Doctor, I see, a doctor of what?"

"Genetics, I am here on business actually. I attended the lecture at Cambridge."

"Ah, are you an alumnus?"

"No, I attended Harvard."

"Really, you look awful young to be a doctor."

Edward grinned and told the man, "It's all in the genetics."

The valet pulled up with the car, we got in and took off. In the side mirror I could see the man watch us pull away.

"Edward what was with that man?"

"I sincerely doubt he was a Lord, and I didn't like how he was leering at you."

"Do you honestly think he was going to be a problem for us?"

For the first time in a long time I saw anger and fear in his eyes. "Yes and his thoughts were not consistent. His intentions kept changing and none of them were good." I could see Edward tense up as he talked about it so I let it go. Before I realized Edward had pulled the car into the rental lot at the airport from which it was rented. He asked me to lock the doors and stay here. He went in and talked to the attendant. The two of them came out and I heard Edward tell the woman, "I think something maybe wrong with the electrical. The heater and defogger shut off when you hit a bump and come back on if you hit another. My poor wife was freezing on the way to the theater. I thought you may want to check it out just in case it was something serious. I would hate for it to catch fire or something."

"I am so sorry Dr. Cullen, Daniel will be bringing up a replacement to use for the night." She had Edward sign some paperwork. The second car pulled in just behind ours and the kid got out. He walked over and opened the door for me and helped me out. He opened the door on the second car and closed it after I got in.

We took off and headed back towards Cambridge.

"What was all that about?"

"Just a precaution."

"Why do you think that guy got our plate number?"

"Just a precaution, I didn't want to take any chances. It's ok Bella."

We drove in silence the rest of the way. When pulled into the drive at the villa, Carlisle and Esme were walking up the drive. Carlisle looked concerned about the car. As we got out of the car Edward looked at Carlisle and said, "I'll explain it when we are inside."

We went inside and Esme pulled her coat off. She had on the beautiful green dress Alice had picked out. It looked wonderful on her. She and I went in the living room to exchange stories about our evening; they had gone to a Ball. I felt uneasy because Edward had been so bothered. He was in the other room telling Carlisle about the man at the theater. Carlisle told Edward to relax and he was just over reacting. He told Edward that was quick thinking to change out the rental. After their talk Edward started to relax and admitted maybe he did over react. We said good night to Carlisle and Esme.

When we got into our villa, I told Edward I wanted to get out of this dress.

"I want to get you out of that dress too." He was flashing his crooked smile again. I turned the corner into the bedroom. I quickly unzipped the dress and tossed at him.

"Let me guess, this is the second part of my Valentine's present right." I hear him whisper thanks to god, then he followed me in.


	26. Chapter 26

We laid on the bed and watched the sun come up through the window the morning after our first Valentines.

"Remind me to thank Alice when we get back for the 'gift' she helped you pick out." Edward was one huge grin.

I started laughing, "You really liked it huh?"

He raised an eyebrow and looked over the edge of the bed to see the shreds of fabric, "I did. Look over by the chair love; it looks as though the panties are still in tact."

"Umm, they're not. You bit through the string on one side remember?"

"Huh —oh yeah." He was laughing.

"Did you have a good time at the theater?" I had really hoped I read him right and he did. I know I had a great time.

"I did, I am just amazed that you all were in on it and I didn't pick up anything. It was perfect Bella, Thank you."

"Ok, if you didn't pick-up on anything then how did you just happen to get me a beautiful pendant necklace that matched my dress perfectly?" I had hoped and prayed it was just a coincidence.

"What, do you think I lied about not knowing?" He playfully sounded hurt.

"I think it is a bit peculiar that you happened to pick the same shade of blue."

"Well…" he started. I sat up in the bed and looked him in the eyes, "Edward Cullen! I can't believe you."

"Bella please let me finish."

"Ok, fine."

"I saw you in the dress, I had no idea what it was for and I just kind of hoped it was for Valentines. I also saw the green dress that Esme wore but I didn't know it was for Esme. I know you have more blue dress clothes so I took a chance. I never in a million years dreamed we would be going to London to see Shakespeare, at least not this Valentines Day. It was a great surprise." He brushed the hair back from the side of my face and gently tucked it behind my ear.

"I still not convinced you didn't cheat and find out ahead of time." That really wasn't true. I was just giving him a hard time.

He leaned forward and kissed my cheek right next to my ear and whispered, "Bella, love, I'm starting to believe you enjoy giving me a hard time."

We finally got out of bed and got dressed; we had a flight to catch this afternoon. As much as I enjoyed last night —and I didn't want to cast a dark cloud over our memory of it— I was still bothered a little by what had transpired between Edward and the man at the theater. Edward had acted like it was just an overreaction on his part. I knew that not to be true. He saw something that he didn't like. I also knew Edward would not let me in on it.

I did know that the sooner we got back home, the better I would feel. I missed Nessie. We loaded up the car and headed home. It was a quiet ride back to London, Carlisle did show us some of the sights but we decided we needed to get in the airport before the cloud cover broke, so we just drove by them. Walking through the terminal I could tell Edward was a bit tense. I think once we are in the air he will relax. The guy really creeped Edward out, so he is more high strung than usual. Before we boarded the plane I got a text from Alice, instead of trying to text back, I called her.

"He had no clue did he?" Alice had been the one who worried the most about Edward catching on.

"No, he seemed genuinely surprised."

"Great! It worked. I can't wait to hear all the details. I'll see you at the airport." We boarded the plane and started our journey home. I couldn't wait. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes. Anyone else would have thought I had fallen asleep.

After the long flight home, we walked through the terminal and picked up our luggage. Jasper was already loading our bags onto a cart.

"I really did calm her down you know. Just some things are a little more than I can handle." We immediately saw what he meant. I am not sure who was more excited Alice or Nessie. Alice danced all around us while asking question after question. Nessie was squealing for her Daddy. Alice handed Edward the keys and told him to drive, she & I sat in the back with Nessie. I told them everything we saw and Alice scrolled through the pictures on the camera.

"Momma is that from Valentine's?" Nessie pointed to the picture Esme took of Edward & me before we left for the theater.

"Yes."

"You look beautiful."

Edward chimed in from up front, "Hey what about your Dad. I'm starting to feel left out."

"Daddy, you looked hot!"

"What?!" Edward lost it and was laughing hysterically along with everyone else.

Carlisle was the first to regain composure and comment on Nessie's remark. "Ok, Nessie, you have been hanging around Rose too much dear."

We finally pulled into the drive at Esme & Carlisle's house. As much as I loved England I was glad to be home.

After spending the afternoon at Carlisle and Esme's we finally headed home. I drove and Edward was in the back reading to Nessie. As I pulled into the drive Jacob walked out to greet us. He helped Edward with the luggage. Nessie and I went into the house and sat on the floor in her room, she was going through Momma withdrawal and we had to play with her dolls, then we moved onto singing with Laurie Berkner. Nessie showed me everything she did while we were gone. I had to laugh as I watched her paint Emmett's toe nails. She finally started to run out of steam and I got her ready for bed. She ran in to kiss Edward and Jacob goodnight. They were playing Rock Band on the Wii. Jacob liked this game along with Soccer.

After Nessie was asleep— Jacob and Edward were on a soccer marathon, neither one likes to lose to the other— I started checking my email. There was one from Renee; she must have forgotten we went to England.

"Oh Edward, we have a problem."

"What's the matter love?" he was engrossed in his game.

"I am going through my email and Renee sent me a letter." This is not going to be good.

"That's a problem?"

"No, not really. It's what the letter said…" before I could finish he was standing beside me looking at the email.

"She wants to come up for a visit?" he said before the problem finally registered with him. "Oh, this is going to be tricky."

"Edward, holy crow! What are we going to do? Renee is going to figure this out!" Even in its absence I could feel my heart racing.

"Bella, we'll get through it. It will be fine."

"Edward, Renee is a touchy feely person. She is bound to notice that I feel a little cooler these days." This is not going to go well.

"Bella, we knew this was coming and we would have to deal with it. It will be fine love."

"Jacob! Will you please come talk some sense into my husband please?" I am not ready to deal with this.

"Bells come on. It seemed to go ok with Charlie. I'm sure it will be ok." Jacob is _not _helping at the moment.

"Am I the only sane person left in this room? It is my _mom; _moms notice changes in their children a lot more than dads do. 'Bella, what is wrong with your eyes? Why are they Topaz? You look a little pale Bella, are you feeling ok? Bella, your boobs are a bit larger did you get them done?'"

Edward shook his head and looked at me in shock, "Bella, your breasts did not get larger. I _would _have absolutely noticed _that."_

"I know I just wanted to be sure you're listening to what I am telling you." Edward shot me stink eyes. "My mother is coming to visit, what are we going to do?"


	27. Chapter 27

**_**** Just a quick note to remind everyone I am just BORROWING the characters of this story from the completely awesome Stephenie Meyer. I would also like to thank EVERYONE who took the time to review I would however like to see more. Good or Bad if you read please please please review. Thanks!! MommiesNotRight*****_**

All night I was obsessing over Renee's visit. I know I drove Edward nuts. I had school today and I was looking forward to the distraction. We would figure this out —at least I hoped we would.

Rose and Emmett came out to the house before daybreak to stay with Nessie while Edward and I went to school. As I dressed Rose laid on the bed reading a magazine.

"What do you honestly think you're going to do to pull this off Bella? I wouldn't wear that shirt with those pants by the way." She didn't even look up from her magazine.

I had picked out a pair of black jeans and a grey hoodie. I give up; I really didn't need a critic today. I tossed the hoodie on the chair and looked for something else.

Rose was next to me and handed me a burgundy blouse, "it won't make your complexion look so pale and ashen."

I tried to smile, "Thank you."

"Bella, believe me we are all trying to figure this one out. I know it may not seem like it sometimes, but I really am on your side. I couldn't begin to imagine how hard this is for you. You are right; a Mother notices even the most subtle changes in their children."

I sighed and sat on the corner of the bed. Edward heard it and was in the doorway when I looked up. He looked concerned.

"Renee is not going to accept a need to know basis and she will be a thousand and one questions. I just don't know where to begin. And how can I possibly explain the physical changes she will notice." This was going to be tough and I am not ready to let go of that part of my life yet, nor do I want to put Renee in any danger. God why couldn't Renee be more like Charlie?"

"Bella love, please give us some time we will work this out, just be patient." Edward sat next to me on the bed and put his arm around me.

"I really need to get going I'll be late for class."

Edward drove us to school. I couldn't keep my mind off the idea of Renee's visit. I stared out of the passenger side window as I tried to think of explanations to give her why I felt cold, that was going to be the biggest hurdle to overcome. Between Edward and Carlisle's medical background I am hoping than they will find something that can attribute to this.

We pulled into the parking lot and it felt somewhat strange to be here this morning. I think more than anything I just wanted to be home with Nessie. Edward opened the car door for me and grabbed my backpack from behind the seat. We barely spoke as he walked me to class. As we approached the building he pulled me a side and hugged me. He whispered in a voice so low and so fast only I would be able to hear him.

"Bella, please love. Try to relax. It bothers me to see you so upset."

I took a deep breath and exhaled, "I know you're right. I am hoping this will be a distraction." I kissed his cheek and then his lips. That would have provided a great distraction had we not been standing in a crowded courtyard outside the English department at school. For a brief second I let Edward see what I was thinking.

He laughed then pretended to pout, "That really wasn't fair love."

"Sorry," I smiled back at him and kissed his pouty lips again before ducking into class. I could hear him chuckle as he walked on to his class.

Any hope I had of this being a distraction this morning disappeared. Our professor gave us an impromptu writing assignment; a first person account of a reaction to a leaked secret or ruined surprise.

Aargh, I couldn't believe it. What bad luck.

Well, I knew I couldn't write about the secrets I hide from my mother. I sat and thought for a moment. I finally decided to write about our trip to England but with an alternate ending, the surprise ended up being ruined in a way. In my story Edward had the same idea and we ended up getting each other the same thing. It ended up being incredibly cheesy, but right now my mind is flying a hundred miles an hour with ninety different thoughts in it. If it is at all possible for a Vampire to get a tension headache I would soon find out.

I finished the assignment before our class time was up and emailed it to the professor. I packed up my laptop and headed to the library where I would meet up with Edward when his class was done. In the library I tried searching Google for explanations of low body temperature. It was a bust; I could only medically explain a 3 degree difference. This is going to be hard.

I was going through my email when Edward came up from behind me. He pulled up a chair along side of me and leaned into me.

In a soft voice only I could hear he whispered, "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are today?"

With my eyes still focused on the laptop, I smiled and replied, "Only my husband, he tells me all the time."

Edward playing along went on, "What a lucky fellow he is."

"Sometimes I don't think he is so lucky. You see I drive him nuts, I worry about everything." He reached over and brushed the hair back from the side of my face.

"I'm sure he doesn't mind. In fact I would almost bet maybe he thinks he's not good enough for you." He grinned that lop sided grin that turns me into a puddle on the floor.

"Oh no, my husband got the short end of the stick. Believe me, he really did."

He chuckled, "you're beautiful, seem to be honest and caring. You're here in college so I would have to add smart to the list. I would even go as far as to say you're probably a great kisser."

"Really, you think so?"

"Well I couldn't be for certain without trying it myself you know."

"Oh I see, well as long as it's just a kiss. Just so you could confirm how lucky my husband is I am sure he wouldn't mind. Not this _one _time."

I leaned and met Edward half way; he kissed me so hard, so passionately. He took my head in his hands and pushed back gently so he could look in my eyes. "Your husband is a very fortunate man, wow."

"Oh, but my husband is a much better kisser." I started laughing.

"Really, I guess you are the lucky one then." He was laughing at me. "What were you looking up love?"

"I was searching to medical reasons to explain lowered body temperatures."

"Ah, I see. Didn't find anything did you?"

"No. Not that would explain a body temperature lower than 95 degrees."

"Let's go talk to Carlisle."

We left school and headed towards Carlisle's new office.


	28. Chapter 28

Alice of course had seen us coming and had fore warned Carlisle. When we got to his practice we immediately went into his office. He was finishing up with his last patient before the office "lunch" hour.

Edward was thumbing through textbooks. I sat in a chair and stared out the window. I am thankful we have a couple of weeks before Renee's big visit. Maybe I could talk her out of coming here before then. That seemed like a possible plan of attack. I really don't think it will work. I haven't seen Renee since the wedding. I don't think I will be able to change her mind.

Carlisle came through the door with Alice in tow.

"Hey Bella, Edward" Alice was happy to see us. I was watching the snow fall outside the window. It was so peaceful; it looked like someone shook up a snow globe. Seeing through my new eyes was amazing. I had not seen it snow like this before not since my change anyway. As each little snowflake gently drifted down from the sky, the sun that broke through the clouds and crossed paths sent tiny prismatic rainbows into the air around it. I was completely focused on this new beauty I discovered, I didn't notice until they were all standing next to me watching me marvel over this little thing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just had never seen snow like that before."

Alice giggled, "Newborns, they have the attention span of Ferrets on speed."

Edward sat on the arm of the chair and kissed the top of my head. "No, not really a Ferret on speed, it would have not found the beauty in something so small like this."

"So Bella, how are we going to handle Renee?" Carlisle sat in the leather chair behind his desk. You could tell Esme had been here the chairs, desk, artwork were in perfect harmony with the carpeting and paint. She had exquisite taste.

"I need to call her and tell her not to come, we have the flu."

"Bella, do you think that is really the best approach?" I could tell in how he asked Carlisle wasn't buying it either.

"Even without seeing it, I can tell you Bells that won't work." Alice sat on the other arm of the chair.

Edward finally spoke up, "I think what we need to do is get her here. We will tell her the same story we told Charlie except we will leave out the part about you dying. If Charlie had called her —which I am pretty sure he did— when you were pregnant and explained to her about you being at the CDC in Atlanta, we may be over thinking this. She may buy into the fact that this is all a change as a result of that mysterious illness."

Alice sat really quiet and was staring straight ahead. I was sure she was looking to see if Edward's idea would work.

After a moment of silence she finally spoke very softly, "I think that will be our best shot, for now anyway. In ten years she will not buy it, she will notice that none of us has changed except Renesmee. She will think Renesmee is different as well." She finally blinked and broke her stare, "It will at least buy you some time."

Carlisle agreed this was the way it is to be handled, this time.

Alice looked at me and proclaimed to everyone, "This has stressed me out way too much for the day, I can't function." She hopped up off the arm of the chair, grabbed my arm and started pulling me through the door. "Edward, fill in for me. I'm taking the rest of the day off and we're going shopping!"

I at least was able to blow Edward a kiss and tell him I loved him before we were out of the office.

She and I climbed into her little yellow car and before I even had he door closed she has backing out of her spot on pulling out of the parking lot.

"What are we after today?" not that it really mattered. I wasn't one for shopping but I did enjoy the time with Alice and watching her delight in her favorite activity.

"I haven't decided yet, what ever makes me happy." With that the engine revved and I felt the car leap forward with enough force I fell back against the seat and we were in 5th gear.

We pulled into the parking lot of the little boutique Alice adored. There was only one other woman there shopping when we walked in. The clerk who had waited on us several times before glanced up and smiled with delight at our presence. "Mrs. Hale, Mrs. Cullen welcome!"

He almost killed himself trying to get out from behind the counter, it was almost comical. It is an amazing thing to see the level of service you get when you shop in a store where the sales people are commission driven.

"Good afternoon Kristov." He walked over to Alice & kissed the air to the right and left of her face. I had never seen anyone do that in real life before. Usually it was some snooty old woman in a movie who did that. I giggled a little, because I could honestly see this guy being that snooty old _woman. _I looked at Alice and shot that thought at her.

She put her hand over her mouth, muffled a giggle, and spoke in a fast quiet voice, "Oh Bella; that was bad dear. Kristov would never wear a dress like that or that much make-up."

"What is it that my favorite customers are looking for today? Something from Paris, Milan, New York?" The salesman sure knew how to speak Alice and Rosalie lingo.

Alice smiled at him, "I've had a stressful morning, and I just want to get my mind off it."

I had heard the term "their eyes lit up" I saw it first hand today. He started carting out dresses, blouses, pants, shoes, bags, it was sick. She would occasionally squeal with delight when the right cut and color would come out. I sat back and watched the madness in action. I can't even begin to imagine how much money she spent. She bought a minimum of four outfits for everyone. After it was all said and done the sales clerk loaded everything into the car for us and we were off. Watching him the rear view mirror he waved goodbye to us, I would swear he blew us a kiss and raised his arms up to thank god.

After that we stopped at the bookstore and I picked up a few books for Nessie and me, along with a couple of CDs for Edward.

On the way out my cell buzzed, "Hey Mom, no it's fine I was just doing a little shopping with Alice. No that's fine you can come a week earlier if you need to…" I put my hand over the phone and mouthed a silent scream at Alice. "No I understand. Phil had a change in scheduling that's fine. Just email me your new flight information so I know when to pick you up. Mom, that's fine, Edward won't mind. We're all excited to see you. I love you too." I pressed end and screamed, "SSSSHHHIITTTT!!!" Alice almost swerved off the road she was laughing so hard, "Oh my God Bella, you kiss my brother with that mouth!"

"I'm sorry Alice."

"I was just kidding Bella; it was just so funny to hear you cuss like that."

"I need to call Edward…" I flipped my phone open and before I could dial Alice put her hand down over mine.

"You don't need to tell Edward he already knows."

"What? How…" she looked and grinned at me, "Oh yeah, I forget you two have that weird mind thing. What did he say?"

"He hasn't stopped laughing yet."

This weekend, I have until this weekend to hope for a better solution.


	29. Chapter 29

School was pretty much a blur this week, my fixation on Renee's visit occupied the majority of my time. I drove everyone nuts, they don't understand Renee and how her mind works. I've known her my _whole_ life and I don't completely understand how her mind works. I must have cleaned the house twice in two days time, not that it really needed it. Edward and Nessie sat on the couch watching me run around like an insane person.

"Do you want to watch one of your movies princess?"

Nessie looked at him and smiled his crooked smile at him, "No, not really. I think it's kind of funny watching Momma."

He watched me fly by to change out the guest towels in the bathroom, "You know, you're right. It is pretty funny seeing your Momma run around like a mad woman."

"Hey I heard that you two. " I tossed one of the towels towards them and it landed on Edward in such a way that was half draped over his face. He turned and looked at Nessie and wrinkled up his nose. She broke into such a giggling fit her laughter rang through the house. There was such a feeling of joy and happiness that washed over me when she laughed that I immediately relaxed and the anxiety of Renee's visit vanished.

Nessie stood up on the couch next to Edward and pulled the towel off his head. He grabbed her, laid her on her back and started tickling her. I stood in the door way and watched them. I couldn't help but think of my Mom & Dad and wondered if they were like this with me. Aargh; back to thinking of my Mom again. That moment of peace didn't last long enough. Only two more days before she is here; I am so scared about this whole visit. I know Renee will ask too many questions, demand too many answers. We have decided it to be best that the whole family be here. I continued to fidget around the house dusting and re-dusting. Edward put Nessie to bed and I cleaned the kitchen, again.

I was wiping down the kitchen counters when I sensed Edward come up behind me. He chuckled as he lifted my hair away from the back of my neck. In between soft kisses he whispered, "You really need a distraction before you wipe the finish off the top of the counter love."

I sighed, "I bet you know of the perfect distraction right?"

"Oh I have a few I would like to try out." He reached around me from behind and unbuttoned the first three buttons of my shirt and slid the fabric back towards him to expose my right shoulder. He gently kissed down the side of my neck; I could feel the moistness of his lips on my skin. He exhaled and my damp skin immediately absorbed the chill of his breath and released it as a bolt of fire through my veins. I turned and he picked me up and set me on the kitchen table. I wrapped my legs around his waist and held him tight, there was no way I was going to let him quit. He continued to unbutton my shirt and let it fall off the back of my shoulders, and he continued kissing along my collar bone and across the front of my chest.

"Edward, can we move to somewhere else please?"

He stopped mid-kiss and looked at me completely puzzled. "Why?"

"I guess the idea of making love on the kitchen table weirds me out." The look of shock that crossed his face mixed with confusion.

"Why? It's not like you won't wipe it down at least a dozen more times before your Mom gets here." He was trying as hard as can be not to laugh at me I could see it.

"Edward, I'm serious." He started laughing at me by this point. "Edward, please — you're killing the mood by the way—anywhere else."

He continued to laugh as he scooped me up and carried me into our room. Edward ended up being successful in distracting me—at least until after the sun came up anyway.

Today was going to be a huge day and I was more worried about his visit than I was with Charlie. Renee knew the story about Renesmee. She knew Jacob was here and even though she thought it was strange at first but now she seems to understand. However she does not know about the connection between Renesmee and Jacob. I don't think I will ever be able to explain that. She sure was not aware of my change and her reaction is what terrifies me more than anything.

Edward drove to the airport; I was too distracted and nervous to drive. Alice and Jasper stayed at the house with Nessie. Edward dropped me off in front of the terminal and was going to park. I went through the terminal doors and saw on the flight board Renee's flight was going to be about ten minutes late coming in. Good that would give Edward time to get back to me before I met Renee. I stood there, almost paralyzed with anxiety when Edward finally caught up to me.

"Bella, please relax. Everything will be ok; we will make sure of it." Edward was standing behind me with his arms wrapped around me.

"I know, I can't help it." I took a deep breath and exhaled. I am sure everything will work out fine, but with every major event in one's life there is always that little nagging feeling that pokes holes in your confidence.

Her flight just landed.

Before I could see her, Edward picked up on her. "She is excited to see us; she can't wait to meet Renesmee."

"Oh crap! I almost forgot to put my contacts in! Edward I have to go. I will be right back." I noticed the restroom sign not to far from where we stood. I darted towards the restroom.

The first one went in with out a hitch, as I maneuvered the second one in, I heard Edward greet Renee.

"Edward! Am I ever so glad to be on the ground; that was a rough flight. How are you dear? Where is Bella?"

"I am glad you made it in ok Mrs. Dwyer. She's in the restroom; she should be out in just a moment."

I glanced in the restroom mirror, took a deep breath, it was show time.

"Mom!" I jogged over towards them.

"Bella! Be careful dear, you'll trip." When I got closer to Renee I could see her looking me over like she was almost unsure of what I was supposed to look like. Edward picked up on it too, he nodded at me.

"Oh my goodness Bella, you look so grown up." She leaned in to hug me.

"Mom, it's been almost a year. It's not like you see me everyday like you used to."

I could feel her pull back just a bit, like she was surprised by what she felt. "Oh Bella, baby you're freezing."

"It's March Mom; it's still cold here in March. I'm ok, we're used to it." Edward was quick to distract her and change the subject.

"Mrs. Dwyer, which bags are yours?" He pointed at the carousel with all the suitcases.

"Edward, you can call me Renee. You're such a gentleman." Renee wrapped her arm around my shoulder and hugged me as we walked behind Edward. "Oh my Bella, you are such a lucky girl." I heard Edward chuckle. "He's so handsome, so polite and he loves you. You did good kid."

"Um, thanks Mom." She was right I am the lucky one, I never have to worry about him going off fight in the army, I will never have to endure the pain and suffering of a sick and dying husband, I will never have to endure the pain of having lost him. If she only knew how lucky I was.

"Where is little Renesmee?"

"We left her at home with Alice and Jasper. She was still asleep when we left." Nessie was excited to meet the other part of her namesake for the first time.

We stood at the curb front of the airport and waited for Edward to bring the car around.

"Bella, I really can't get over how much you have changed. It has to be because you're so happy. It's good Karma or would it be good chi?"

"Mom, since when are you into Metaphysics?" Edward pulled up and got out to load Renee's luggage into the back.

"Wow, what a nice car guys. Oh and to answer your question I'm not into metaphysics. I heard about it on Oprah." Renee got into the car. I closed the door behind her and Edward smiled at me and mouthed, "Dalai Lama, Gandhi, Oprah?"

"Bella, I can't get over how much you have changed. You have a glow about you, are you pregnant?"

I hadn't even thought that would have been among the list of her explanations for my change. I could hear Edward laughing, thank god Renee could not. "No Mom, I'm not pregnant. We're not planning on having kids of our own now; we have to get through school right now, besides we have Renesmee."

"Bella, you sometimes you don't plan those things you know. Believe me I know how easy it is to get wrapped up in the moment and have an oops. You know one of the funniest things I remember about Charlie was…"

"Oh god Mom, please stop."I looked at Edward; he was on the verge of losing his composure. The thought of Renee and Charlie having an oops moment made my skin crawl.

"Bella, it's perfectly natural. I swear there is something very different about you and I can't put my finger on it."

"Well, it's not because I'm pregnant."

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Renee reached forward and put he hand on my shoulder.

"Mom, you didn't upset me. It's fine." We pulled into the driveway. Carlisle's car was there now behind Alice's.

Edward turned, looked at us, and smiled "Welcome to our home Renee."

As we came through the front door Nessie came toddling towards us. As soon as Renee came around the corner and spotted Nessie she froze. She squatted down to Nessie's eye level, "Oh my God Bella, she has you and your dad's eyes. And she favors Edward as well." Edward told us in a voice too low for Renee to hear, Renee was trying to reason how this could be.

"I heard my brother looked a lot like I do. His wife also had brown eyes like Bella's. It is actually quite amazing, their neighbor told us about them and the similarities were unbelievable." Edward was very smooth and convincing.

Nessie also decided to help contribute to the distraction effort and called out, "Nana" and toddled right to Renee with her arms out.

Renee was shaking as she hugged Nessie tight; her eyes were overflowing with tears. "Oh goodness, she knew who I was."

"I show her pictures of you and Phil, and Dad all the time."

Renee stood up with Nessie in her arms. "You are such a beautiful little girl. Edward you are going to have your hands full, you will be running off boys before you know it." We went into the living room and the rest of the Cullens and Jacob were there. They all stood up to greet Renee.

Esme and Rosalie had put together some things for lunch. This was going to be interesting; at least with Charlie we didn't need to pretend to eat, I would get to experience eating human food again. I would admit the chicken soup they made did smell good.

Esme brought Renee a cup of hot tea.

Edward watched Alice as Renee was talking. Occasionally I would notice Edward glance up and down or side to side as if he were mentally answering her questions. I felt left out of the loop. As Renee told Carlisle and Emmett about Phil's team this year; Edward told me really quietly Renee was noticing the similarities between everyone in the room. She noticed there was a variation of the same eye color in everyone except Jacob, Nessie and I. Same skin color. He told me not to panic that Alice had not seen any problems yet.

I was right lunch was interesting. We all managed to choke down some food, shortly after lunch we took turns slipping outside and coughing it back up in the trashcan next to the garage. Renee was in the house telling stories about what I was like as a child Emmett was the last to sneak out because he was afraid he would miss some blackmail material. By the time he got outside he looked like he was in pain and going to explode.

Edward took Nessie in and gave her a bath. I sat in the kitchen with my Mom and tried to do some catching up.

"Bella, you have such a wonderful family and a nice house."

"I know it was really hard to get used to at first. You know it had always been you and I, then Charlie and I. There were sometimes like I felt we didn't have any space or privacy, not that I don't enjoy being around the Cullens. They have been great though, helping out with Nessie so Edward and I could go to school."

"I am still shocked how much you have changed. I haven't seen you trip or anything all day." Renee was trying to be funny; she smiled as she had said it.

"I guess I out grew it."

She reached across the table to take my hand; I immediately jumped up to get a cup of tea.

"How are things going at school Bella? Have you made any new friends?"

"Very good I think, at least so far anyway. I actually met someone who is very much like I am. We have a couple of classes together. I haven't seen her for awhile. She withdrew the semester and had to go home, her brother is ill and in the hospital."

"Oh, that is sad."

I grabbed the photo album off the counter and handed it to Renee, "Mom here's some of the pictures I took while we were in Europe."

I made it through the next hour just by explaining to Renee where all the pictures were taken.

"Bella, was this taken Valentine's Day?"

She held up the album and showed me the picture Esme took of Edward and me before we went to the Theater. I saw the mistake I had made, my stomach sank. I didn't Photoshop my eye color. God I hoped Renee wouldn't pick up on it.

"Um, yes it is."

"Oh, I would like to get a copy of that one before I leave. You two look so beautiful, it is almost like looking at a Ralph Lauren or Calvin Klein ad." She looked at the picture for at least a minute or two. Edward was in the other room but he whispered to me, "She noticed love; she just doesn't know how to ask because she can't explain it."

I started telling Renee about everything I saw in Europe. Edward was in the bedroom with Nessie getting her tucked into bed. He sat and played the guitar for her.

He called into the kitchen, "Renee, Bella, Princess Renesmee has requested a good night kiss from you both." Renee and I went into Nessie's room and kissed her goodnight. Renee watched Edward and me intently as she waited for her turn to kiss Nessie goodnight. I knew what she was doing and Edward confirmed it with a nod.

"Mom there is a fresh towel hanging next to the tub if you'd like to get a shower before you go to bed."

I had already turned down the blankets on the bed for her. I went into the living room and flipped on the TV. Edward sat down next to me, "She thinks something is wrong with us. It was kind of funny for a moment she tried to decide if we were using drugs." Edward took my hand and kissed the back of it between chuckles.

"What?? My Mom thinks I'm on drugs, just great! She'll be on the phone with Charlie before she goes to bed."

"No she doesn't think that anymore, it was just a brief random thought. Please relax Bella. She's about to get out of the shower so please relax, it will be ok, Alice hasn't called to warn us of anything."

I flipped channels and stopped at BBC, it was the news and something caught my eye. They were talking about a woman, a former model who had turned up missing. They showed an artist rendition of the suspect based on an eyewitness account and it looked a lot like the creepy guy from the Theater. Edward flipped open his phone and called Carlisle.

"Turn on BBC; it's the guy we saw at the Theater."

If it had been possible the blood would have drained out of me at that moment. To know I was that close to that kind of person, no wonder Edward freaked out. I wasn't even paying attention to Renee when she came in.

"What are you watching?" She sat in the chair next to the couch and was towel drying her hair.

"The news in England, they are talking about a former model that has disappeared and the drawing of the suspect looked like someone we saw while we were there."

She stopped and looked at me, "You're serious aren't you?"

Edward then began to tell her the story of our brief encounter, of course leaving out the detail that he could read the guy's mind.

"What made you think something was wrong with him Edward?"

"He just was acting nervously and was kind of creepy." Of course Edward had to down play his reaction to the incident. We didn't need anymore red flags than what was already out there for Renee.

"You should call Charlie and tell him; maybe he can contact someone in England." Renee was getting ready to grab her cell phone.

"I will call Carlisle and let him know, he has several friends there."

"Well, I am so glad you guys made it back safely. It has been a long day and I think I am going to turn in." Renee got up and leaned over and kissed the top of my head, "Good night Bella, Edward." She hesitated, "Bella you still feel a little cool, maybe you should put a hat on or something. Older homes can be a little drafty."

"Ok Mom, I love you. Good night."


	30. Chapter 30

As we lay in bed, we listened to the cold rain fall on the roof; I had always thought it to be a relaxing sound. I lay with my head resting on Edward's chest.

"What are you thinking love?" he was gently running his fingers through my hair.

"I am just a little worried Renee will start asking a bunch of questions tomorrow." I looked up at him and he just smiled back.

"You have been doing fine love, and you have to admit her logic has been pretty funny."

"I am glad you think it is funny my Mom thinks I'm pregnant and on drugs." In my head I could just hear her on the phone with Charlie trying to explain her theories of my change to him.

"Love, she doesn't think you're pregnant and on drugs…"

"Really? What does she think?" Oh God, please don't let her have a clue this time.

He chuckled lightly, "She just thinks it's one or the other."

"Edward! I'm serious!" I swatted at him as he laid in bed laughing.

"Bella, love, you are absolutely gorgeous when you are serious. Oh and when you're mad — so hot when you're mad."

I laid my head back down, "My Mother is crazy and my Husband is a comedian, why can't I have a normal family?" My head bounced little on Edward's chest as he laughed at me.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you love?"

"Normally I would say I have a few ideas, but my Mom is in the room next door and I just can't …"

"Even if I nibbled on your ear like this…" I felt his cool lips brush my earlobe.

"That was not fair Edward." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Oh, it could have been worse I could have done this…" he brushed his lips along my jaw line and then kissed me so deeply. With a lot of self control to keep from waking my Mom, we made love all night.

I got out of the shower; I remembered my contacts this time. I couldn't afford any more slip ups. I watched as Renee tried to make something for Nessie for breakfast. Edward showered and was dressed quickly.

"Eggs and cereal Mom, that's what she likes." I kissed Nessie on the top of the head as I walked by.

"Bella did you sleep ok?" Oh crap, I was going to be sick, she must have heard us. If I could have, I'm sure I would have flushed red enough to double as a stop sign. The thought of my mom over hearing us having sex made me want to crawl under a rock and hide.

"Um, yeah. I'm sorry if we kept you up Mom." I stuttered out quietly.

"Oh, you didn't keep me awake Bella, I had a long day and was exhausted. I think I was out before my head hit the pillow." Oh thank god. She didn't hear a thing.

Renee set a plate with scrambled eggs on it in front of Nessie. She set her hand on my shoulder, leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Bella, its ok if you have sex with your husband. I would expect it from a couple of newly weds."

I could hear Edward from the back of the house in a voice only Nessie and I could hear, "Woo-hoo!!"

"Eww, please it's too early to talk about sex with my Mom."

I heard the low rumble of the yellow Porsche fly into the drive. It was Alice, "Mom can we not talk about sex in front of Alice, please? I would imagine hearing sex stories bout her brother would creep her out."

My mom laughed at me and tried to stifle it by putting her hand over her mouth. "Isabella you need to relax honey. Besides I had thought you were looking very tired this morning because you look pale and you're starting to get dark shadows under your eyes, like you needed sleep not because you were up having sex all night."

"Good morning everyone! There is my princess."

Nessie squealed with delight when she saw Alice. She went to put her hand to Alice's cheek to show her something and before Renee could see it Alice shook her head no and told her later. I could see Nessie had forgotten for a second.

Edward came into the kitchen and I could see he and Alice were having one of their wordless conversations again. Ever so slightly, Edward's expressions would change. I looked at Edward as to ask what they were talking about and he told me very quietly Carlisle and Jasper had left on business to England last night. I knew what that meant. Edward had told Carlisle about the man we saw on TV and the man we ran into at the theater, Carlisle must have gone back to look for him. I would guess he left Edward here because of Renee's visit, how would we explain that to Renee?

Alice hopped up to sit on the kitchen counter, "So what are we going to do today?"

Renee spoke up "I would love the chance to spend a day at the spa with you."

I winced at the thought of a masseuse trying to work on Alice and me.

"The only spa here in town isn't very good Mom."

"I know; there is a place not too far from Carlisle's office we can go. It is a little café where you can pick out different unfinished ceramic pieces and paint them. They serve different coffees and teas and are supposed to have great pastries. One of Carlisle's patients told me about it."

"That sounds like fun. Let's go."

"We need to go by and pick-up Rose & Esme." Alice was making faces at Nessie and Nessie was giggling hysterically.

"Silly." Nessie chirped at her.

We finished breakfast, Edward and I had to excuse ourselves so we empty the contents of our stomachs. Alice was laughing at us; she got out of eating because Esme "made a huge breakfast for all of us. Eggs, bacon, biscuits, and fresh orange juice." Ratfink.

We all headed out to Carlisle and Esme's. Edward, Jacob and Nessie were going to stay with Emmett. Carlisle and Jasper were not back yet. As we pulled into the driveway Renee saw the monstrosity in the back yard.

"What is that?" her eyes were locked on it.

"Mine." Nessie giggled at her.

"Emmett and Jasper wanted to make Nessie a tree house and they got a little carried away." Edward explained to her.

"A little? Edward, that has to be as large— if not larger— than my first apartment. Please don't be offended, but does your family ever do anything on a normal scale?" Renee sounding like she was in shock.

Edward and Alice were both laughing to themselves; Edward finally spoke up, "No, Renee, not very often."

We dropped of Edward and Nessie, picked up Esme and Rosalie. Following Alice's directions we went to the little Café. It was a cute little place, there were just a few people there working on different things. The wall had samples of all the projects they had available on display. Alice went to the counter and talked to the woman, she looked quite surprised at our presence. She showed us to a small room that they used to teach classes. They played typical coffee house music, a mixture of classical, folk with a little of alternative rock. It was pretty cool. The lady showed us where all the paint, paint brushes were kept. Renee and I had chosen to decorate a coffee mug, Alice and Esme decorated vases, and Rosalie chose to paint a piggy bank for Nessie. We actually had a fun morning.

After we were done Alice made the announcement she was hungry. We found a small deli and stopped for lunch. Alice and I chose a cup of chicken soup, it would be easier to purge. Renee must have convinced herself I must be getting a cold or something and made the announcement, "some chicken soup would do you good Bella." Esme, Rose and Renee all had salads. After lunch we headed back to Esme's. In the car on the way home I could see Alice, who sat all the way in the back was staring intently off into space. She saw something. She looked at Esme and I heard her say, "They found the girl. She was barely alive; Carlisle got her to a hospital. Carlisle is debating if he wants to get any of the other covens involved. He is starting to think there is something to this guy." Esme let worry wash over her face for just a brief second. She trusted Carlisle's judgment, after she had a moment to think about it she relaxed. I could assume Alice and Edward were talking about what is going on because Alice said nothing but her facial expressions were changing quickly.

We pulled into the drive and went into the house. Edward, Emmett and Nessie were on the couch watching the Backyardagans on Noggin. She loves that show; she likes to dance along with the music. I thought it was funny how Edward and Emmett seemed to enjoy the show just as much. Renee had to get a picture of them together.

Esme and Renee sat in the kitchen drinking tea, occasionally you would hear one of them laughing, no doubt at my expense. Alice and Nessie played with her dolls. I snuggled in with Edward on the couch and we watched a movie with Emmett and Rosalie. Edward was running his fingers through my hair. He quietly told me what was going on with Carlisle and Jasper in England.

"They found the girl alive and she will be ok. The man who snatched her, Carlisle believes he could be a serial killer." The thought that I had attracted his attention gave me a chill that made me almost nauseous.

"Is that why you reacted the way you did when we were in England?" Emmett and Rosalie both looked at Edward to hear his answer as well.

"Well, I was unnerved because I couldn't follow his thoughts, he kept going off in different directions and then I saw what he was thinking as he watched you walk. I didn't think he was a murderer as much as I thought he was a pervert."

Rose looked really confused asked him something I hadn't thought about, "Edward why did you think he could hurt Bella? Surely you know Bella isn't breakable like she was?"

Edward was looking really uneasy, "I don't think he is entirely human, I got the feeling he may have been a dhampir."

Emmett, looked at Edward almost like he didn't believe it, "No shit. How come you only got the feeling he was a dhampir?"

"Wait, please, I am new at this remember, what exactly is a dhampir?" I was totally lost.

"Bella, a dhampir is a Balkan term for a child that is the child of a vampire and a human woman."

"Like Renesmee?"

"A bit, yes in that respect. They have vampire strengths and no known weaknesses. They are incredibly human, they have a human body temperature and heart beat. " He took a deep breath and went on, "it is rumored they have a nasty tendency to become trackers/hunters."

"Like James?"

"It is a bit more complicated than that. They hunt, track and kill other vampires."

"Are there a lot of them? Why are they like that? Are they like cannibals of the vampire world?" I was concerned, if they are like Nessie would this mean she could potentially be like them.

"I wasn't for sure if he was one, the guy we ran into, his mind seemed to have short circuited. I couldn't tell for sure if he was one or he just was mentally ill, now I believe both may have been the case. I had never actually come across one, neither has Carlisle. I would imagine they must be pretty rare since Carlisle had never crossed paths with one. It is almost like a big foot sighting, there are a lot of people who claim to have encountered one but none could solidly prove it."

Rose asked Edward, "Why did he grab the model? She sure didn't seem to be one of us?"

Edward frowned, "I don't know. I didn't see it. He was trying to figure out Bella, he must have been thrown off because of her still being somewhat newborn, the fact that we were mingled in with humans and there was no bloodlust. It may have been hard for him to read as well because we don't feed on human blood. In a way we are such a unique minority."

I could tell Edward was very uneasy, I think he was afraid he would scare me. "Edward, you didn't answer my question, what makes them hunt our kind?"

He signed, "I don't know."

Now I was worried, would my precious Renesmee short circuit one day and start hunting down our kind? Have I given birth to a real life Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Thank god Edward couldn't catch my vibe, he may think my mind had short circuited.

"Bella, before you start worrying yourself into another psychosis; I really don't think Nessie will turn into one of those."

I sat up and looked at him, "How did you know…"

Before I could finish Emmett chuckled, "It sucks doesn't it Bells? You know how you stop it, picture Rose naked…"

Before Emmett finished his statement both Rose and I started pounding him with pillows off the couch.

Edward let out a yelp of mental pain as Emmett filled his head with that imagine.

Emmett was laughing so hard he forgot and bellowed out, "That's what you get for getting into my head there bro!"

Esme called out from the kitchen sternly, "Keep it down kids, you had better not break anymore of my furniture Emmett Cullen."

Emmett responded like a little kid, "Yes, Ma'am."

Esme went on to tell Renee some of the stories of her brute little boy and having to replace broken furniture repeatedly. Hopefully she will neglect to mention the broken bed at Isle Esme.

As the sunset we decided to head home for the evening. Edward sat in back with Nessie as I drove us home. Renee went on and on about how incredibly nice Esme was. One day left of having to conceal my new being.


	31. Chapter 31

As we headed home, memories of our conversation raced through my head. In a way I was glad Renee would be leaving soon, but that meant that Edward would be as well. I didn't care for the idea of Edward tracking a Vampire killer through Europe. I glanced in the rear view mirror to see Nessie had dozed off and Renee was running her fingers through her hair. I looked at Edward and smiled. He half smiled back and I knew then something was wrong. Edward spoke to me so Renee could not hear, "I'm leaving for Europe tomorrow."

I sighed, the thought terrified me. "I had an idea that would be the case." He looked at me and frowned just a bit. "I understand why you have to do this, and I know that things will be fine. It's just that I am not ready to be away from you." He reached over and cupped his hand gently long my jaw and brushed my cheek with this thumb.

"Bella, love, I won't be gone any longer than I will have to be. I promise." I saw the worry line appear in his forehead. We pulled into the drive. "Renee, I'll get Nessie out. You & Bella go on inside." Renee followed up to the house.

"I am starting to get bummed out Bella, I go home tomorrow. I am going to miss you guys so much." She leaned forward hugged me. "Bella, honestly are you sure you feel ok, you are ice cold." I smiled at her and tried to play it off like it was nothing. "Mom, I'm sure. I should have grabbed a warmer coat. Besides Edward & I have been in these cooler climates long enough, I must have acclimated to it. It really didn't seem that cold out tonight."

She frowned at me; I knew this was going to be a hard sell. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Bella, what is going on? Are you sick?" I saw her hands were starting to tremble; I opened the door for her. "Come on Mom, let's go inside." When she turned to walk into the house Edward and Nessie were there besides me. Before I could say anything Edward whispered in my ear, "I know I heard it all, it will be ok. Don't panic." He held the door for me as I walked past him.

Renee took her coat off and laid it on the end of the couch; she had gone into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Edward handed Nessie to me and I took her in to get her changed and into bed for the night. He went into the kitchen and started to heat some water up. He called out, "Renee, Bella and I are going to have some hot tea, would you like some?" I poked my head through Nessie's door and glared at Edward, "What?" He just smiled at me. "I would love some Edward, maybe that will warm Bella up." Renee answered back. Edward flashed his crooked smile and lifted an eyebrow. I stuck my tongue out at him and watched as his smirk turned to a pretend gasp of shock. I shook my head and went back to getting Nessie tucked into bed. I kissed Nessie on the head and pulled the blankets up over her. She was sound asleep and gently snoring. She looked like Edward when her eyes were closed; tonight she was starting to get dark around her eyes. We will need to feed when Renee is gone.

I turned to head for the kitchen and Renee called to me from her room. I took a deep breath closed my eyes and braced for the worse before I went in. Renee was starting to pack her things. The suitcase was laid open on the bed. Without looking at me she began, "Bella, I am so glad to have had the time to spend with you and the Cullens."She was laying her clothes neatly in the suitcase. "I am glad you were able to come too Mom," I sat on the edge of the bed opposite from where she was. "You are very lucky to have married into such a wonderful family. You have a wonderful husband and daughter. Not very many people find that kind of love the first time around you know." She finally looked up at me and looked me in the eyes. "I used to kid you about being the grown up in our family, but this last year or so you have really matured." She quickly looked down and continued, "You have also changed, I can't put my finger on it but something is different Bella. A mother knows her child, just like when you can tell when Nessie is tired or hungry just by certain things she may do or say. I too know those things about you too." She took a deep breath and I saw her hands were trembling. "Bella, I know you are an adult and you are a very smart woman, I just hope one day you will be able to let me in on what is going on." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes again, "Mom, I _am _fine. I am not doing drugs or anything like that." I could hear her heart pounding like a drum, her breathing was shaky, she was scared. "Bella, I know that you are hiding secrets from me and that is fine, I know that that little girl is yours and not Edward's niece. She has Charlie's eyes for god's sake." At that moment if I still had a functioning heart I knew it too would be racing. "Mom…"

"Bella, please I don't want any excuses or apologies. I don't understand what is going on, nothing adds up." I got up and walked around to the side of the bed where she stood, "Mom, I wish you could understand that you are making a mountain out of a molehill…" "Am I Bella?" her eyes were starting to overflow with tears. She sat down on the edge of the bed next to the suitcase and hid her face in her hands. I walked over and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, she lightly gasped. "Bella your hands…"

"Mom you are right things will not add up, you will never understand. Things are a little different and there a few things we need for you not to know. Please understand it is not because I don't love you, it is because we are protecting you and Charlie." I knelt down to look her in the eyes. "Mom, nothing has changed between us. I still love you and I am begging that you try to understand that right now it is better that you don't know some of the little things I can't explain right now. What is important is that you believe what we have told you, Renesmee is Edward's niece and we now have custody of her. As the physical changes you have noticed it is just me growing up, my body is finally catching up to my maturity I guess."

She was still crying, "Your hands and your skin's so cold and so hard." I took a deep breath and against everything my mind was telling me, I leaned forward and hugged her. I was careful not to hug too tightly. I wiped a tear that was trailing down her cheek away with my thumb. The heat from her skin from that tear felt like fire against my skin. "Mom you have to trust me please, I am going to be just fine. Better than you could ever imagine." I really wasn't lying to her.

She leaned into my shoulder, I could feel her blood pumping through every vein in her body, my mouth started to fill with venom. "Come on Mom, I think Edward would be offended if we don't go get some tea." I helped her up off the bed and we walked into the kitchen together.

Edward had heard everything that had happened, but he played it off. "Is everything ok?"

"Oh it's fine Edward, I just am exhausted and I am starting to realize that tomorrow is the end of my stay with you all. I am going to miss you guys." Renee wiped the last of the tears with the back of her hand; she forced a smile and a laugh that broke. "Renee, you are welcome to come back whenever you want. Just let us know and we will make arrangements. I know Nessie enjoyed spending time with her Nana." Renee laughed again, "Oh, she is so precious guys. You have a wonderful little girl."

The remainder of the night was somewhat awkward; Renee was full of questions and knew it was not the time to ask them. We laughed about different baby stories. Renee was quick to tell Edward how easy I was to potty train. "She would just sit on her princess potty and pretend to read one of her story books to me."

"Um, thanks Mom." Edward was laughing.

"I think I am calling it a night, I have a long trip home tomorrow." She got up from the table and kissed the top of mine & Edward's heads as she walked by. "Goodnight Mom."

I stood up and looked out the kitchen window; the sky was clear and full of bright stars. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. As he spoke softly into my ear, it sent a wave of electric through my entire body. "You handled your mom very well Bella."

"Do you think she is going to accept what I told her and be ok with it, or is she going to dig to see what is going on?"

"I think we are ok for now, she is really confused, the whole Nessie timeline is throwing things off for her. She is worried that you may have a heart condition."

"Well, in a way I do. What made her think that?"

"Cold hands. She thinks it's a circulation problem. She'll probably call Charlie when she gets home." He chuckled a little.

"Cold hands warm heart, right?" I could feel his breath against my skin; then his lips gently brushed just below my ear. I let out a huge sigh. "I think so. Let's go to bed Bella."

He scooped me up; I hugged his neck tightly and laid my head on his shoulders. "I am going to miss you."

"I will be back as soon as I can. I promise." He laid me on the bed and turned out the lights, not that it really mattered.

"


	32. Chapter 32

In a way I was dreading the ride to the airport. I enjoyed having Renee here with us and it really made me feel good to give her the chance to spend time with Nessie. I was not looking forward to the ride to the airport. I just knew in the back of my mind Renee would corner me about what is going on once she had me alone. I tried to intentionally leave the house later than planned so time worked against her. Edward had already loaded her bags in the car and he stayed behind with Nessie since the flight was so early. I tried to talk him into taking her and letting me stay with Nessie. I knew that would not go over well with Renee, drat.

Renee fidgeted with the heater controls, then the radio. I heard her take a deep breath and she asked, "What kind of car is this exactly, Bella?"

"It's Ferrari. It's one of Edward's toys." I took a deep breath, even though I didn't need to breathe, going through the motion was still relaxing for me.

"Bella may I ask you a few questions?" her voice was uneven and she took a deep breath after she asked. I could sense her adrenaline rushing; her heart was pumping double time. Her hands were shaking. What ever she was thinking was terrifying her. It hurt me to see her like this. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Bella, I need to know. Where does Edward get the money for all these things? I know Carlisle can not be giving him all this money. I know this car is expensive. The house, school, the furnishings, airfare, where is it coming from?"

I pulled over on the side of the road. I knew this was it. "Mom, we have been over this before, Alice is really good at predicting the stock market."

"Bella, everyone's stock is in the crapper. Is he dealing drugs? Is that the big secret, he is dealing or worse yet, is he in the mob? I know he is from Chicago. Isn't that where Al Capone…"

"Mom. Stop."

"Bella I see this on Law and Order all the time. What is going on? What does he have you involved with?"

"MOM! Stop please."

"Bella, does Charlie know? I am going to call your father, he has to have done a background check on the Cullens, he's a cop for christ's sake. Is he in on this?" She began to sob hysterically.

"Mom, Edward is not selling drugs; he is not in the mob." I turned and looked her in the eyes. As I reached over to hug her and comfort her she wiped away the tears from her eyes and then squinted, she wrinkled her forehead as she leaned in towards me. Oh shit, my contacts. I forgot my contacts in the midst of the morning chaos. "Bella, what is wrong with your eyes? What have you done?" I quickly looked away, she reached over to turn my face back toward her and I tried to lean away from her. "Bella, look at me. What have you done?" I felt her flinch when she touched my cheek. "Mom, I guess we need to talk. Geez, we are going to be hard pressed to make your flight. We need to do this."

"Does Charlie know?"

"Yes and No. You know Charlie, he didn't want the details."

"What exactly does Charlie know?" she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Mom, please you have to promise, you will not breathe a word of this to anyone. It can put all of us in very grave danger. Please promise me that will you?" She just nodded. I leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Mom you are right I have a very rare heart condition."

"Oh my god Bella! I knew it!" She started sobbing and she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me towards her.

"Mom, please it is not what you think." I pushed her back. "Mom, stop for a second will you, let me finish." "Bella, are you dying?"

"Um, no technically I'm not." She pulled back and sat up straight with a puzzled look on her face, "technically you're not? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Mom, it doesn't matter. What matters is that I am here, that I am ok. You really don't need to worry about me at all."

"You skated around my question Bella, what do you mean 'technically'?"

My mind was racing– what am I going to tell her so she will back off. I finally blurted out, "Mom you know Carlisle is a Doctor right?"

"Yes of course I do, what does that have to do with this?"

"Well, Carlisle does a lot and I do mean a lot of research." I could see she was following me.

"Well, when Edward & I were in Rio for our honeymoon I contracted a very rare disease. We cut it short to come home because I was so sick, Charlie will vouch for that."

"Your father knew you were sick and didn't tell me?"

"Mom we asked him not to because we didn't think it was very serious, we thought it was the flu, no big deal right?"

"Ok, so what does Carlisle have to do with this?"

"Mom I was literally on death's bed. Carlisle didn't know what to do, so he contacted the CDC in Atlanta." Renee sat there with the look of shock in her face as I tried to tell her what was going on without really telling her everything. "Carlisle had been researching a few different chemicals, for the CIA." I looked her in the face and whispered, "Mom, you have to promise not to breathe a word to anyone, not even Charlie. He didn't want to know all the details because he has worked with the CIA and FBI and he knows it could get him killed. Mom, they could kill me for telling you this. It is a matter of homeland security."

She gasped and clasped her hand over her mouth, "Isabella, this is always in the movies and stuff, but I would have never believed it was real. That this could happen in small, dreary Forks." I just nodded, "It did. I had contracted a rare infection, that is not contagious or anything, but very deadly. Anyway as a last resort Carlisle injected me with the drug and it slowed my heart down to stop the spread of the infection. That is why my skin is so cold. The change in color of my eyes is a result of the drug, a side effect." I knew what I had told her had not completely sunk in yet. She sat there with her hand over her mouth and tears pouring out of her eyes. She sighed a huge sob then in a soft voice, "So what is the prognosis?"

"I am fine, I will be fine. There are just some lifestyle adjustments we had to make. Just minor things. Carlisle is going to keep working on it."

"Then why do Edward and the rest of the Cullens have the same eye color?" I cringed; I really had not expected that. I tried to think of a logical explanation, god I could use a little help from Edward right now, he is so much better at this than I am.

"Holy Crow you are going to miss your flight, hang on!" it was all I knew to do, a diversion. I shifted the car into gear and spun the tires. I threw the car into second and the tires squealed, Renee was holding on for dear life. I would have never driven that car like that normally. The engine roared and Renee cried out, "Isabella Marie, please don't kill us both!"

I heard my cell vibrate in my purse and I glanced down a text from Alice. "U R going 2 make it Speed Racer, good cover!" I swerved in and out traffic and Renee was truly terrified. We finally arrived at the airport & the car came to a screeching halt. I jumped out immediately and Renee was frozen in her seat. I opened the door for her and helped her out. She was shaking.

"Come on Mom, it will be ok. We made it." I waved to a porter to get her luggage and slipped him two twenties. "She is exhausted and about to miss her flight can you assist her to the terminal?" The young man grinned when he saw what he was given, "sure thing ma'am." I hugged Renee. "I love you Mom. Have a safe trip; call me when you get home." I leaned in and whispered, "Please remember for my, all of our safety. Just between us, Ok?"

She nervously kissed my cheek, "I love you too dear, thank you for everything." She turned and darted towards the terminal. I sighed a huge breath of relief. I just hope I hadn't scared her too bad. I sat back down in the car and saw my hands too were trembling. My phone was ringing, it was Edward, as I pulled from the curb I told him of what happened.


	33. Chapter 33

In the car on the way back from the airport all I could think of was Edward leaving. I know he has to go, Carlisle and Jasper need his help, but I am not ready to be apart from him. As I pulled the car into the drive I see Edward is standing on the porch talking to Jacob. Jacob seems bothered as well that Edward is leaving. His hands are jammed in his pockets and he is looking at the ground while Edward is talking to him. He glanced up as I pulled into drive.

Edward met me at the car, "Hello love," he opened the door and hugged me when I got out. I wrapped my arms around him and I really didn't want to let go.

"That was hard but I think I am getting better."

"Renee didn't completely buy it, but you are right you are getting better." He chuckled a little. We walked up to the house; Edward had his arm around my waist tight I think his having to leave is bothering him as well. Renesmee was up, already dressed and sitting on the floor in the living room watching Spongebob Squarepants.

"Oh Ness, can't you find something a little better to watch?" I set my purse on the end table and sat down on the couch, Nessie climbed up next to me. "I know it is stupid Momma but that is what makes it so funny. Kind of like Uncle Emmett." I laughed and I could hear Jacob & Edward bust up as well. "Renesmee, baby, it is not nice to talk about your Uncle Emmett that way." Nessie looked down for a second, "Momma, I didn't mean for it to sound bad, I just think Emmett is funny like Spongebob." I hugged her. I knew she sensed something was going on. She touched my cheek with the palm of her hand and for an instant I saw Edward walking out the front door of the house with his carry on. She must have seen him getting ready.

"Where is Daddy going today?" I ran my fingers through her hair and tucked a huge lock behind her ear. I took a deep breath and started to explain to her, "Well, Daddy has to go to Europe for awhile."

"Why?"

"Papa Carlisle and Uncle Jasper need his help finding someone."

She raised an eyebrow, "Who did they lose?"

I laughed, "Well, they really didn't lose him. They think he may have hurt someone and they are going to stop him before he hurts someone else."

Edward came in and sat down on the other side of Nessie.

"Daddy, why are you going to help Papa Carlisle? Shouldn't Grandpa Charlie go since he _is_ a policeman."

Edward and I both were surprised, she is too smart. Edward picked her up and sat her in his lap as he explained, "The person we are going to be looking for, we think is another vampire."

"Oh, how long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure. I will try to be home as fast as possible." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. Edward glanced up at me and I knew it was time for him to leave. His eyes locked on mine, "It will be ok. I will be home soon. I promise."

I knew in my heart everything would be ok, I am just not ready to be without Edward.

Edward grabbed his carry on and we got into the car to head for the airport. The ride to the airport was uncomfortably quiet. I stared out the window and watched everything fly by. Under ordinary circumstances I am pretty sure I would have been crying at this moment. My hands were shaking; I took a deep breath and let out a sigh. In a deep, soft spoken voice Edward finally broke the silence, "Bella, you do realize nothing will happen to us. I will be home soon and everything will be ok."

"I know you will be fine, I just –I'm not ready to be apart from you." He looked into my eyes and I saw the sadness in his, he was just putting on a brave face.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I want to stay here, with you and Renesmee. Carlisle and Jasper needs my help. We will get this guy and get back as soon as possible."

"I just wish we had not run into him in London. Why doesn't Carlisle enlist some of the covens in Europe to help?"

"He is going to them; that's why I am very sure this is going to be a short trip."

He pulled the suv up to the curb in front of the airport terminal. I have seen this place too many times in the last few weeks and today would be the hardest of them all. Edward turned the key and killed the engine. Silence hung in the air for a brief eternity. He broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"Well, I'm not going to say goodbye, because it isn't. I am going to tell you I'll miss you and I will be back as soon as I can."

"Edward, be safe." He got out of the suv grabbing his carry on from the seat behind him. I got out of the passengers side and walked around behind to get in the drivers seat. Edward met me behind the Volvo, he dropped the bag on the ground and gently held my face in his hands. He smiled that crooked smile that makes me melt. He leaned in to kiss me but before our lips made contact he chuckled, "Be safe? Are you kidding me, I am not the danger magnet that you once were." As I kissed him I breathed in his scent to store it away in my memory. His fingers of his right hand cupped the back of my head as he leaned me back against the car and kissed me so deeply. His left arm wrapped around my waist pulling me tight to him. I pulled back slightly to break our kiss and told him I loved him. He just grinned even wider and kissed the side of my neck. I felt the heat and moistness of his breath on my skin. He softly whispered in my ear, "I love you too. I promise I will be home before you have time to miss me."

My hands were shaking again. I took a deep breath, "I already miss you."

He kissed me real quick, grabbed his bag, turned and headed towards the terminal. I watched him until he completely disappeared from eyesight. I climbed into the driver's seat and just sat there, my hands still shaking. I took a couple of long deep breaths to try and steady my nerves. I turned on the engine and pulled away from the curb. My phone vibrated. It was Charlie.

"Hey kiddo, what happened while your Mom was there?"

Where could I begin? "Um, I'm not sure why?"

"Your mom called me before she was even out of the airport; she wants me to get you tested for drugs."

"Ugghh, I'm sorry Dad."

"Bells you will either have to come up with a better story or figure out how to break the news to her." I could hear in the tone of his voice he didn't think telling her was going to be a good idea.

"Ok Dad, I will figure something out and fix it. Does she really think I am on drugs?"

"Yep. And Homeland security Bells, you'll have to do better than that."

I let out a sigh, "Sorry Dad, I love you."

"I know kiddo, love you too. Give that little girl of yours a big hug & kiss from me."

He hung up the phone.


	34. Chapter 34

The flight back to London was horrible. I could not help but think of Bella and Renesmee being alone, unprotected. Jacob is there along with the majority of my family, but I am not there. I am trying to make an honest effort to relax. I close my eyes and try to concentrate on the music playing on my iPod. Every time I started to relax, the plane shook and shuttered from the turbulence. I had my fist closed so tightly around the end of the arm rest I could feel the plastic start to give way. I immediately released my grip. The woman in the chair next to me could sense I was tense. Her thoughts ran through my mind. She was just sure it was my first time flying and I that I looked a little ill. I guess it was her way of rationalizing my unusually pale skin. I turned to her and played into her theory, "this is more awful than I thought, I have never flown before and my wife was pretty sure if to listen to music I would be ok."

She smiled back, "I fly a lot and it is usually rough tonight, not a good flight to be on for a first time." She continued to grin as she looked back down at the book she was reading. I almost let out a chuckle when she started to make mental notes about my smile and the beautiful white teeth. It never ceases to amaze me how many women, especially older ones, would love to get me alone. Ha, if they only knew.

I looked forward and closed my eyes; Bella had downloaded some new stuff to listen to that I was enjoying. I glanced down and saw I was listening to 17 by Kings of Leon. Bella blows me away; she is so attuned to the little details like this. During the whole flight over, I could mentally block out everyone around me, until the plane would shake. Then I would swear more than half of the passengers would start silently making deals with god, the rest were making lists of all the things they were going to do differently when they were on the ground again. It was both irritating and amusing. I just sat there with my eyes closed and replayed images of Bella and Nessie in my mind as I listened to my iPod.

The plane finally touched down just before dawn. Carlisle and Jasper were at the terminal waiting for me. We made our way through the small crowd of people without saying very much. Carlisle had a rental car waiting, a sleek black Audi with dark tinted windows. I climbed into the back behind Jasper. I called Bella, I knew she was upset before I even left, but I knew she would be going out of her mind if I didn't check in with her from time to time. Jasper chuckled, looked at Carlisle and made a sound imitating a cracking whip as I called. I put my hand over the phone, "Ass." Carlisle and Jasper both busted up laughing.

"Bella, I made it to London. The flight was a little rough but it was fine…oh, thanks for the new music. Yes I did enjoy them. I will call you as soon as I get a chance again. I love you." I took a deep breath.

"Ok, so we think this guy is a Dhampir. What is our next move?" Jasper turned began to tell me, but I was already racing through his head for the details. They had tracked him to south London and had an idea of the area he was in, now it would be up to me to find him & the girl. We would start by driving through the area and seeing where I may pick-up on him or her. Once the sun was down again we would return.

"You know Edward, I have always wondered why you would ask me a question like that and run through my head before I even had the chance to answer. I am surprised you don't just run through my mind to begin with. It would save a lot of explaining."

"Sorry Jasper, I try not to do that out of courtesy. I just want to get to this and get home." I knew they understood, they too were ready to get home.

All day long Carlisle navigated the Audi slowly up and down the streets. I sat in back concentrating on picking up something that might help find them. As we slowly creeped by the buildings I could hear lots of things, and a few somewhat disturbing and awkward but nothing I believed to be our guy. By sundown we were backtracking just to be sure we hadn't missed anything. Once it was safe we parked the car and began on foot. I slowly walked by each building, lingering slightly hoping to catch something. Jasper's cell vibrated, it was a text from Alice. We must be getting close. When it was completely dark out, Jasper and I started looking in windows and doors; we went house to house then moved into a warehouse district. It really wasn't full of those dark and eerie warehouses that always seem to be falling apart. Rather the buildings looked relatively new. Most of them seemed to be occupied. It was still and dead quiet tonight, occasionally a truck would pass, but we didn't see anyone around. It was making things a little easier for us to search. I didn't have all the other added "noise" to hunt through; just an occasional night watchman or cleaning crew. The three of us were starting to get frustrated. We knew she didn't have much longer. Alice saw us finding her alive though, we at least had that hope. Just a couple hours left until daybreak.

It was cool out and it had started to rain lightly. The area was so quiet you could hear the gentle tap of our shoes on the wet pavement. Occasionally I would text Bella with a quick update.

We had started back towards the car when we were passing a row of storage lockers. I heard a faint and weak cough. Jasper was almost overcome by despair. It was the girl, she was close by. Carlisle spotted a camera secured to the corner of the building; he covered it with a box he found in the back. Carlisle heard her too. She was here somewhere. There must have been fifty different storage lockers. We split up and walked slowly row by row. She was terrified and exhausted. I saw the images of her abductor and I was right it was the creepy guy from the theater. Jasper felt an increase in her exhaustion. Carlisle called out to her and she responded. She was at the end of the row. We ran to the locker but before we opened it Carlisle warned Jasper to keep his distance in case she was injured and bleeding. It would have been horrible to go through all of this to find her, have Jasper lose it and end up killing her anyway. I tugged the lock and it fell open in my hand. Carlisle spotted her immediately and rushed to the woman's side. I looked around the dark dirty locker, it made me sick. The smell alone was awful, the poor woman. She had been strapped to a chair and gagged. Jasper had calmed the girl down and she passed out from exhaustion. That is probably better for us, we were trying to do this without being noticed. I didn't see any sign of her abductor. There were boxes of junk stacked around. I found a few stacks of folders. Most contained really random newspaper clippings and bad photographs.

"She is severely dehydrated and malnourished. If we get her to a doctor, she will survive."

Carlisle and Jasper were working on freeing her as I looked around. I spotted a folder laying on the floor, open. I looked at the page and saw pictures of Bella from the theater stapled to the page; they looked like they had been taken with a cell phone. I grabbed the folder and held on to it. I had overlooked how much this woman looked like my Bella. The panic and anger hit me like a tidal wave.

Without thinking I called out, "Carlisle!" I held out the folder with the page open. Both Carlisle and Jasper were shocked. Alice had not seen this.

Carlisle was trying to pour bottled water into the woman's mouth. "Edward, she will be fine. Your brother is there as well as Jacob." Jasper added, "Besides Bella can take care of herself, she is pretty tough."

Jaspers cell went off and he looked up at me with the same look of shock I imagine I had as well. Alice has seen him. She saw Bella through his eyes. I dialed the phone to call Bella it went right to voicemail. "Emmett, Alice and Rose are already on the way to get her and the baby. Alice couldn't tell if the vision was current or a memory." I could feel the anger building inside me — it was the part of the monster I despised — most of the time.

Carlisle picked up the woman and carried her back to the car. I drove and Carlisle sat in the backseat with her. Jasper made sure she remained unconscious; we didn't want to end up being identified. I found a small urgent care clinic that didn't seem to have a very good security system so I pulled up to the curb about a block away, Jasper got a wheelchair and we wheeled her as close as we could to the doors then called the number on the sign out front. Before I hung up there were several nurses flying out the door to her. Once we saw she would be safe, we left.

I tried dialing Bella again, "Edward, Emmett is here with me. What happened? What is going on?"

It was the thing that terrified me to the core, the idea of something happening to my Bella and Nessie. How much do I tell her? "Bella, please be very careful. I think this guy is headed your way."

"What? Why? Did you find the girl?"

"Yes, he had some stuff in the locker including pictures of you from the theater."

"I didn't see anyone taking our picture."

"They look like they came from a cell phone. Just hold tight Bella, we are on our way home. The first flight we can get. Isabella, please, please be very cautious. I love you and Renesmee and if anything…"

"Edward, we will be fine. Just come home. I love you." I snapped the cell closed. My mind was racing, why my Bella? Was this just a trap? Why us? I could not focus on anything. I suddenly felt a wave of calmness, Jasper.

"Edward, you looked like you were going to have a heart attack, I swear to God you had a vein pop out of your forehead." I should be grateful, the trip home would be so long and I would have exploded from the anger building up inside me. I can't afford to lose it on a plane full of humans. I absorbed the calmness Jasper threw my way and tried to relax. I knew Bella could protect herself, she was my danger magnet of course, but I knew she would handle it. She is so strong and calm in a true crisis.

We finally boarded the plane and began the long trip home.


	35. Chapter 35

*************************************************************************************************************************************************** Author's note: Wow, I am stunned! This week I broke 20,000 readers! Thank you to all of you who took the time to encourage me with your kind thoughts. I hope to continue writing and encourage you all to please leave feedback, good or bad. I appreciate honesty. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. ***************************************************************************************************************************************************

The flight home was absolutely horrendous. Even sitting between Jasper & Carlisle, I could not calm down. As the plane taxied down the runway it seemed as though time had almost completely stopped. From the moment I found the folder in the storage locker my life screeched to almost a total halt. Every thought that raced through my mind was of Bella and our beautiful daughter. I tried to calm myself by taking long slow deep breaths. I closed my eyes and they were there. As I looked around the plane, it seemed to be at least there was an unusual number for little girls with their moms aboard tonight. Every where I looked there was a constant reminder of what I stand to lose if I am too late. Had this happened ten years ago we would have been on board a concord flight and been half way home by now.

"Son, I know this is easier said than done but you have to relax. We will be there before you know it and everything will be fine." Carlisle laid his hand on my arm as I looked down to see it; I saw how tightly my hand was clamped on the arm rest. "You have to calm down, this will end very badly if you or Jasper lose it. Not only will we be outed; all these poor people will die and you will quite probably lose Bella and Renesmee too." I knew he was right. Jasper was on edge I could see it in his eyes. I popped my iPod headphones in and closed my eyes. I focused on the music as much as I could. Carlisle squeezed my arm as a show of support. I had to do this.

Maybe the iPod wasn't the best idea. Every song that played reminded me of them and how much my life, for what it was worth, has changed for the better. I was starting to get frustrated. I sat with my eyes shut and tried to count backwards in twos from one million just to keep myself preoccupied. A variation of a trick I learned from Alice. I wasn't two minutes into it and couldn't stand it anymore. As soon as the seatbelt light went off I jumped up and made my way to the restroom. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I knew Carlisle was really starting to worry and between the two of us I was afraid all that negative energy would push Jasper over the edge. I stood in front of the small mirror above the sink I could see the monster behind my eyes pushing the blackness into my eyes. The sight was horrifying. I had to control it. I turned on the cold water and splashed it on my face; it actually felt warm against my skin.

I could tell Carlisle was getting nervous. I pulled myself together and found my way back to my seat. I felt the nervous stare of my father and brother following me, all the way from the restroom to the seat. As I sat down I felt a small wave of calmness wash over me. I must really be high strung.

"How are you holding up?" the look of concern in Carlisle's face was proof that he too could see the monster behind my eyes.

"I will make it off this plane; I just hope I don't lose it when we are on the ground." I tried to offer reassurance to Carlisle, he didn't buy it. I kept shifting in my seat, I couldn't get comfortable. I needed to hear Bella's voice; to be sure she was alright. I leaned forward and picked up the air-phone, I swiped the card and dialed. The phone crackled and then I heard it ring, "please Bella pick-up," I mumbled to myself. After the 4th ring I heard a soft, sweet voice on the other end, "Hi Daddy! Are you almost home?"

"Almost, I can't wait to see you. I miss you." I felt the monster finally start to retreat. "What is Momma doing?"

"She is standing here telling me to hurry up with her hand out, uh oh, bye Daddy I love you." I chuckled. "Edward, where are you?" Bella sounded upset. Not having any experience around children what so ever, I have quickly learned that they are completely honest; some times too honest.

"In the air still, I had to hear your voice. Is everything alright?" I tried to remain calm as I waited for her answer. I had already imagined ten different scenarios in my mind.

"Edward everything is fine, Emmett, Alice, Esme and Rose are here with us as well as Jacob." I honestly knew everything would be ok, but still there is always that little bit of doubt that rings out. Besides I think Alice would see if anything bad were to happen to Bella or Nessie. "You don't know how relieved I am to hear everything is quiet there." I closed my eyes took a deep breath and exhaled.

Bella laughed delicately, "I wouldn't really say things are quiet, Jake and Rose have been trading insults for the last hour. Emmett is just aggravating them and making it worse."

"Oh, I am _so _sorry to hear that." It amazed me completely how much our lives have changes with the addition of Bella, Nessie and Jacob. When we are all together it seemed like our home was surrounded with a controlled chaos. Looking back our lives before Bella were so mundane. "How has school been this week?"

"Boring, I did get an email from Codi, you know the girl who tripped at school…"

"Oh, the twin of your mortal self?" it still made all of us laugh how Bella found someone who is exactly like she was, only not in constant danger like she seemed to be.

"Funny, mortal twin – she had to withdraw for the semester and she will be back for the next one. She is worried she will lose her scholarship money." I had a good idea where she was going with this and I thought it is a wonderful idea.

"If she does, we can help her out Bella. I bet there is a scholarship fund that will assist her, I have a connection at the Pacific Northwest Trust." I had wondered if she would remember the name.

"Really? They offered me a scholarship once. I turned it down. It seemed shady; I thought Charlie was laundering mob money at first."

I couldn't hold back, I bust out laughing. I think it caught Carlisle and Jasper off guard and freaked them out. "Bella, you are something else."

"I can't wait until you're home. I miss you." I heard the sadness in her voice.

"I'll be home soon. I love you." The anxiety of her safety was replaced by a longing for her.

"I love you too." I pressed the end button and hung up the phone. Without saying a word I sat back, turned on my iPod and closed my eyes. It was somewhat easier to get lost in the music. The short remainder of my flight home went by quickly. Before I knew it the plane shook and I felt the shutter when the wheels hit the runway. I let out a sigh of relief, almost there.


	36. Chapter 36

Getting through the airport terminal seemed to take longer than the flight home. Bella had offered to come get us but I wanted her somewhere I knew she was safe. I looked at Carlisle and handed off my bag to Jasper, "I can't wait I have to go now." Carlisle nodded, he understood. I turned and walked quickly until I knew I was unnoticeable and then I ran. Running for me seemed to be a release of anxiety so this was one time my lack patience would pay off. There was a storm moving in and even though it was not night, the sky was dark enough it could have been. I ran along the edge woods just deep enough to not be seen, not that a human eye would see me. I would be a blur, a second of confusion. I slowed down when I came to intersections and crossed areas in the open.

The wind began to pick up and at the speed I was running, it would have seemed I had been pushing a brick wall. The rain started, I was soaked and the water felt warm against my skin. I was getting closer to home. My anxiety was starting to diminish. I jumped the fence of the house on the corner. I cut through the yard and finally slowed down when I reached the front yard. I stopped on the edge of the driveway and saw our home, safe and warm looking. The rain was starting to come down, Alice must have seen I was near; Bella pulled back the curtain on the window and was standing there with Nessie. Nessie smiled and waved from the window. Bella turned and came out the door running. I met her in the middle of the yard, she was so beautiful. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I picked her up. I held her as tight as I could.

"I don't ever want to be apart from you again." And I kissed her like it was the first time. The rain soaked her as well. Her hair was stuck closely to her head and the water ran down her porcelain skin like little streams. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her into the house, not wanting to let go, ever. As we came through the door I heard Emmett grumble under his breath, "Get a hotel room, sheesh there's a kid present for god's sake."

"Emmett, don't be rude! Welcome home dear." Esme was standing by Nessie. I knew she was happy that we all made it back. I saw the beam from Carlisle's headlights flood the wall across from the window.

I glanced back at Nessie, still not letting go of Bella, "Renesmee Cullen, did you grow another foot while I was gone?" I was pretty sure she was a few inches taller, she had thinned out some more and is starting to lose some of her baby features.

"Daddy, you're silly. I didn't grow a foot, I only have two." She smiled as she said it, trying to be funny. She has been around Emmett and Jacob too long. She ran over and hugged my leg. As Carlisle walked through the door she abandoned me and went straight to him, "Papa! Uncle Jasper! You're home!!" Carlisle melted every time she was around. As everyone crowded around Carlisle and Jasper to get details of what happened, Bella and I made our way to our room; we were in dire need of dry clothes. I set her down and she went to get towels from the closet.

"I am so glad you are home, what happened? Do you really think he is after me?" she handed me a towel and as I dried off I explained what happened and what I found. I tried not to go into great detail because I was afraid I would upset her more. I pulled on a dry t-shirt.

"Do you think he is really after me or is a coincidence? I mean, why would he come after me?" her voice was shaky, I knew she was upset.

"Bella, I don't necessarily know he is coming for you, you maybe right it may have been a coincidence. He may have mistaken you for her when we ran into him. I am sure Alice would see if anything were going to happen." I tried to sound reassuring so she would calm down but I wasn't very successful.

"Do you think he may have followed you home?"

"No I think we are safe. I would have been hard to follow us unless he was on our flight and I am sure he wasn't. I would have seen him." I hugged her tight, I couldn't wait until everyone was gone and Nessie was asleep. I wanted my wife like never before.

We both went into the living room and Nessie climbed back into my lap. She looked as though she were about 9 or 10 now. She looked like Bella in about everyway except she has my high cheekbones. She laid her hand on my cheek to show me all the chaos that happened in our home while we were gone. I then saw through her eyes my wife, staring out the kitchen window into the darkness. She was worried. I was too; I can't let anything break my family.

Esme and Rose got Nessie bathed and ready for bed; I sat on the corner of her bed and played the guitar for her until she fell asleep. When I heard the slow steady sigh escape from her lips I knew she was out. I put the guitar back on the stand next to our bed. I sat down on the couch between Bella and Alice.

"So, what did I miss?"

Jacob spoke first, "we are trying to determine how we will handle this guy if he shows up here."

"I see, and what is the plan. Besides, how do we know this guy will show up here? Are we supposed to be on guard from here on out?" I looked at Carlisle, "Maybe we need to move?"

"I don't that will be necessary, we don't know for sure he is coming for any of us."

I quickly got up and grabbed my carry on bag and pulled the folder out of the bag. I should have thought it through better before I acted Bella gasped and the hand that covered her mouth shook, I scared her. I closed my eyes in regret. Jacob took the folder from my hand and immediately started sniffing it. He flipped open to the page with Bella's picture. He started to shake.

Carlisle got up to grab Jacob's arm, "we need to get him out of here." Carlisle and Jasper helped Jacob out just before he lost it and transformed. Jacob had the scent off the folder; he began to pace around the house then back into the woods. I stood at the kitchen window and watched him disappear, he had found nothing yet, that was good news.

I walked to Bella and took her in my arms. "Bella, it will ok I promise. Jacob is about a mile from the house now and has not picked up on him. I am beginning to think it was just a coincidence." Carlisle and Esme got up and walked over to us, Esme spoke first, "Bella, dear, Edward is right everything will work out."

"No one will ever hurt our family Bella, no one." Carlisle reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Bella let a small smile escape the look of fear and spread across her face. "Thank you all, I guess I still have enough of my human traits that I can't help but be worried."

"I think we are going to go and leave you two alone," I would swear Esme winked at Bella as she said it.

"Hey Bro, you need any pointers on how to distract your wife so you both can relax for awhile" Emmett was in hysterics before he got out the full sentence. "Emmett! I think Edward knows what to do." Alice hugged us both as she walked out the door to the car. Carlisle called back, "Please call us if the situation changes and you need us."

"They will be fine; it is going to be a quiet night for them…"

Once the car backed out of the drive, I shut the door and locked it. I turned and scooped up my beautiful wife and carried her off to the bed for a much needed distraction.


	37. Chapter 37

I laid in bed with Edward quietly, waiting for Nessie to stir. The sun had been up for about an hour or so now. There was one lonely ray of sun that powered through the cracks in the curtain like a spot light. I could see dust floating delicately through it. Edward was gently running his fingers through the locks of my hair that had pooled on his chest. I could sense the tension in Edward's body, the last couple of months has started to take a toll on everyone.

"I think after this is all over we should go on vacation; just Nessie, you & I." I rolled onto my side a little more so I could see his face. He was still staring up at the ceiling. I could see the slight shimmer of his skin on the underside of his chin when the light caught it when he turned and smiled at me. He seemed to relax at the idea of it.

"And where do you suppose you would like to go?" He reached up and gently brushed a wisp of hair that was hanging in front of my eyes back and tucked it behind my ear.

"I am tired of rain and clouds." I of course already knew where we needed to go but I wanted to see if he was on the same page.

"Huh, no rain or no clouds; Las Vegas?" he was staring back up at the ceiling as if he were trying to seriously think this through. Faker.

"I think if we went to Vegas Emmett would invite himself along. Don't you think?"

He looked back at me and raised an eyebrow, "you know are probably very right. Emmett and gambling, not a good idea. So, how about Disneyworld? Renee and Phil could meet us there; Jacksonville is not that far away."

"Ok for Nessie, but how do we explain to Renee why we need to stay indoors?" I knew he was on the same page and he was just toying with me. Before we had the chance to finish this conversation Edward sat up in bed. He sat there motionless at first then with eyes wide with alarm, he looked at me.

"Jacob picked up his scent."

Edward's cell vibrated on the night stand. I looked at it, it was Alice. Edward sat there motionless and I reached for the phone. "Hey Alice…yes he knows…we'll see you in a bit."

"Where are they Edward?"

"He picked up the scent outside of Carlisle's office. He tracked it back to the school." Still somewhat shocked that he was here in town, but to be outside Carlisle's office then at school, it sent a chill down my spine.

I pulled on jeans and layered a sweater over a t-shirt. I threw on my hiking boots. Edward started getting dressed and I went & got Nessie out of bed. I hated to wake her she was so peaceful when she slept. I decided to go ahead and let her sleep. When I came out of her room, I almost ran into Edward in the hall.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Did you decide not to wake her after all?"

"Yeah, I just figured since everyone is coming here that she will be ok." Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. He whispered in my ear, "I love you, everything will be ok, I promise." He kissed my neck just below my earlobe. When his lips touched my skin, I could have melted into a puddle right there.

I heard the yellow Porsche race up into the drive. Then Carlisle's black Mercedes pulled quietly behind it. I made my way to the front door and before I could open it Alice burst through.

"You guys should lock your doors you know."

"Alice, it was locked."

"What, oh, I'm sorry." She had turned the knob in her hand with out any resistance. The lock must have broken. She looked at me and shrugged, "maybe you need to get a titanium lock?"

Emmet squeezed past Alice though the doorway. "Who would be stupid enough to break in here anyway?"

Rosalie chimed in, "besides they have a ferocious guard dog out back."

The Cullens all piled into our living room as Edward started fixing breakfast for Nessie. It was something he really enjoyed doing for her, this morning it seemed to relax him. I could smell bacon and maple syrup. It smelled wonderful but I knew I would wretch if I tried to eat it.

Alice had already filled them in on this mornings events and Carlisle was particularly bothered by the fact that the weird man had been at his office in the last 24 hours.

"I really don't understand why us and why here?"

"Carlisle, if only you had seen how he leered at Bella. I almost lost it and leveled him right there in front of that theater, in front of all those people." Edward had been looking at the floor as he spoke he slowly raised his head to look at Carlisle, his eyes were wide and dark. We needed to feed and soon.

Emmett grinned from ear to ear as Nessie emerged from her room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her big brown curls were going everywhere. "There's my girl! He scooped her up and she hugged him tight. Then she made her way to the kitchen being passed from person to person in the room. Carlisle was the last in line and she was wrapped around his waist, "Good morning Papa."

"You're right it is a good morning." Carlisle sat her in the booster seat at the kitchen table. It was so odd how she changes from day to day, she seemed like she had been out growing all her baby features and was thinning out, today she seemed just a bit taller but she filled out a bit giving her that softness back. I guess I needed to ask Renee about that.

Edward sat a plate with a cut up pancake, a scrambled egg, and a piece of bacon in front of her. She grinned and wiggled in chair with excitement.

The rest of us sat in the living room trying to come up with a plan of attack. "We really don't have a choice other than be on the defensive, I mean we have no idea what he wants or why." Carlisle calmly rationalized.

"I have caught a few glimpses of him, but it is almost like his mind has short circuited. It is just brief images, almost like a slide show that is really fast. None of the images make any sense and some of them are really sick." Alice shuttered, as well as Edward, at the thought that had popped in her head.

"I think first it is necessary we feed, I mean I am new at this but usually you function better if you have food in your system." I had already seen the darkness in Edward's eyes this morning and I am sure mine are no better. Everyone had agreed it was necessary to hunt today, we decided it would not be wise to take Nessie with us in case something happened. We decided to split into two groups. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rose would go hunt first while the rest of us stayed behind. They left right away.

It seemed like this was the calm before the storm, we knew something evil was coming but we didn't know when or how. Edward was really tense even with Jasper here trying to keep us all calm; I could see the stiffness in his body. His eyes were distant. I packed some things in Nessie's backpack incase we had to disappear quickly. Alice sat on the corner of the bed watching me burn nervous energy by cleaning and dusting.

"Bella, we are going to be fine. If we can stand our own against the Volturi then some deranged freak show from Europe will be a cinch." I knew Alice well enough that I knew the smile that was supposed to give me a sense of security was forced and not at all convincing.

"Alice how do you know this? I mean you said earlier you thought his mind has short circuited, what if he is deranged enough to succeed in whatever sick plan he may have?" I looked around the room and realized I had straightened and dusted everything in a matter of just a minute or two. Another weird vampire perk; house cleaning done at light speed.

"Bella you just have to have a little faith in us, in yourself."

I knew Alice was right.

The others returned from hunting. We needed to go now. I wanted to get back as soon as possible. Edward, Jasper, Alice and I headed for a small patch of woods close by in hopes of coming across some deer. It was very overcast and the rain was like a very fine mist that soaked my clothes and hair quickly. As we ran into the woods I stayed between Edward and Alice. In the little bit of light that got through the dismal grey sky, I noticed that when his hair was wet and his eyes dark Edward could be pretty scary looking. His hair turned dark and the light washed out his skin causing a stark contrast between light & dark. I could only imagine how I looked right now.

Jasper spotted the first deer; he took off in its direction. I slowed down to almost a complete stop as I watched him use a fallen tree as a springboard and launch himself into the air to jump over some shrubs. As he came down on it he wrapped his arm around its neck causing it to snap. I think because of the enhanced hearing ability I was able to hear the vertebrae in the deer's neck snap and it sent a chill down my spine. I immediately smelled the rich metallic smell that I hungered for. We fed and then found some elk. I think I preferred deer.

We were back home with in a couple of hours. Emmett and Jasper decided to meet up with Jacob. The three of them continued to look for the guy. We decided to get out of town and stay at Carlisle and Esme's. We didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt. Despite all that was going on Carlisle and Alice went to Carlisle's office. He did have patients to see today. Alice didn't foresee any issues that may arise.

Edward and I sat on the couch that faced the back window. I decided to try reading to take my mind off what was going on. Alice had lent me a paperback copy of one of Jodi Piccoult's stories; I had never read any of her stuff before. I was snuggled into Edward's chest. He was plugged into his iPod and had his head back with his eyes closed. He was listening to some old blue and jazz music. Occasionally I would recognize a song or two. Nessie, Rose & Esme were at the kitchen table making paper dolls again. I looked out the window and saw the rain was getting steadier and it was getting dark even though it was mid afternoon.

I got up and Edward snapped his head up with a look of concern.

"I'm ok, I just thought because it is so cold and rainy out Jacob might like something hot to eat soon. I was going to fix him some chicken soup." Edward smiled and nodded in agreement and went back to his music.

"I don't think I have anything to make soup with Bella. You may need to run by the store."

I looked through the pantry which was stocked with a lot of the basics. Egg noodles, bullion cubes, and black pepper. I looked in the fridge and saw I definitely would need some garlic – no garlic doesn't bother us as I have learned – I need some celery, carrots, an onion, parsley, and of course some chicken. Edward decided he needed to go with me, which was ok by me.

We ran by the small grocery store on the edge of town. As we walked into the store the clerk looked up over her issue of Cosmo and with a blank expression on her face asked if we needed help.

"No thank you, we have got it covered." Edward responded politely. The girl just went back to reading her Cosmo. Edward grabbed a small basket to carry a few things in. We walked up and down the narrow aisles picking up the few items we needed. I grabbed a few things I thought Nessie might enjoy. Backyardagains fruit snacks, graham crackers, and some apple sauce. We were standing in the check out line when a couple of police officers came in. We overheard them talking about a college student that was reported missing. Edward paid the cashier and we purposely walked toward the door slower than usual hoping to hear more of what happened.

"She missed class and another student went to check on her. The door to her apartment was unlocked." The first cop sounded like he was filling the second in on what happened. "Did she have a room mate?" My mind raced as I hoped it wasn't the girl from my classes, Codi, she really would be just like me before my change. A danger magnet. Edward ran through their minds. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and whispered into my ear, "it's ok. It wasn't her." I sighed in relief as we approached the car.

We got back to the house and I put the soup on to cook. Jacob, completely exhausted, was the first to return. He took a hot shower, ate some soup and collapsed in the recliner. Nessie giggled when he started snoring, "Jake sounds like Papa Charlie." Carlisle and Alice were the next to get home, then Emmett and Jasper. They all sat around the kitchen talking about the days events. Nessie and I got a throw from the hall closet and laid it across Jake. I got Nessie changed into her Pj's and I rocker her to sleep in the living room recliner. It was so peaceful and I was so happy to have all my family here safe and sound with me.


	38. Chapter 38

As the sun came up, the rays of light broke through the clouds causing beams of orange-yellow to streak across the reddish violet sky. I was still curled up on the couch tucked under Edward's arm. He sensed I had quit reading my book and was watching the sunrise. I feel him kiss the top of my head.

"It never matters how many times I watch the sun rise, it seems to get more beautiful every time." He tenderly whispered in my ear.

"I wish we could watch the sunset in Arizona one time. To stand on the edge of the Grand Canyon facing west and watch the sun fall below the horizon is amazing." Even though I would never trade my new life for the old, I couldn't help but miss some of the little things like standing in the warm sun.

"We'll do that one day Bella I promise, I'll figure out a way so we can do that once." Edward knew it was those little things that I really missed and sometimes longed for.

Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were in the kitchen playing blackjack. Edward and Alice were banned from playing cards with anyone for obvious reasons. Alice was shopping on line. Esme was wiping down the counters and had set up the coffee maker to start to brew a cup of coffee for Jacob. Jacob had been very still through the night, only moving once or twice. He was pretty wiped out when he came in, the cold and the rain I am sure made it worse. Nessie was still asleep. Edward and I both heard her giggle in her sleep a few times. It made me wonder what she dreams about. I glanced at the wall clock and it was just shy of seven. I should call and check on Charlie before he gets to work.

I walked over to the window moved the curtain back so I could see more of the sky. I hit the speed dial number to my Dad's house. He picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Hey Bells," he must have been close to the phone with caller id.

"Hi Dad, how's it going?"

"Doing good, you know a little town like this is usually quiet."

"Yeah, that's good for you, huh?" Yeah I would bet even more so since we all moved out of Forks. The number animal attacks must have declined by record numbers.

"Makes my job a little easier, I saw your buddy Mike Newton yesterday."

"Really?" I think it is funny every time Charlie mentions Mike it is preceded with "your buddy" even though I haven't talked to Mike since our wedding well over a year ago.

"Yeah he and that girl he's been dating, what was her name…"

"Jessica, Dad."

"Yeah, that one. They were out buying furniture; I guess they are moving in together."

"Wow, I guess I should email her. I haven't talked to her too much." I really hadn't talked to Jessica, not that we were really that close and since we are not in school anymore we really hadn't kept in touch very well.

"How is my granddaughter doing? Getting bigger by the minute I bet." Ha, if he only knew.

"You would be amazed Dad. Every day when I get her out of her bed I swear she has grown an inch or more."

"Kids grow really fast Bells, before I knew it my baby girl went from being carried around to driving her own car." If he only knew the truth of Nessie's development he was would be shocked.

"Yeah Dad, I completely understand that now. Oh before I forget, Carlisle and everyone say hello."

"You be sure to tell Carlisle we really miss having him here, the new doc is ok but they sure are struggling at the hospital." He paused for a moment, "well Bells, I need to get going I promised Sue Clearwater I would help Seth clean out the gutters on their house."

"Ok Dad, I love you." It still seemed a bit weird Charlie was hanging out with the mother of part of the wolf pack. I was glad he found someone he could be happy with. He really hadn't dated very much after Mom left.

"I love you too, give that little girl of you're a big hug for me ok?"

"I will."

By the time I had hung up Jacob was already starting to stir, the smell of fresh coffee is always nice to wake up to. I wasn't much of a coffee drinker before and I certainly wasn't now, Charlie and Phil are both coffee drinkers and it is a smell I associate with new mornings. A comforting smell it seems. Edward went and showered, not so much a necessity for us, but it was nice to start the day with clean hair. He came out with fresh jeans and a light grey tshirt. I took my shower next. The hot water beating on my skin felt good. Alice came in and sat on the toilet seat to talk to me.

"Bella, I saw you having a confrontation with this guy soon." If she saw it, Edward knew as well, but he hadn't said anything yet.

"Really? A good outcome I hope."

"As far as I can tell yes. I know you are not going to like the suggestion that I am about to make." She looked down at the floor, "I know how you are Bella, I know I promised I wouldn't throw it in your face, but I remember a certain human sneaking off to go fight a vampire in a ballet studio by herself." I couldn't believe she was bringing that up. I pulled the shower curtain back and stuck my head out so she could see I was giving her angry eyes.

"Put away the stink eyes there Bella, it makes me laugh too much. You really are awful at them you know. I thought all moms could shoot stink eyes; that it is a part of being a mom." She was giggling at her own remark.

"Alice Cullen! One, I can't believe you brought up the whole James/Ballet studio thing, that is low. Two I wasn't shooting you 'stink eyes!"

"Really what was that look you just tried to give me?" she was really starting to giggle now so I already knew I had been defeated this time.

In a really small voice I told her, "They were my angry eyes." Alice started laughing so hard I thought she was going to fall off the toilet seat.

"Oh my god Bella you can be so ridiculous. Those definitely were not angry eyes, angry eyes are more like little slits, like this." She wrinkled up her face and made her eyes look like little slits, her eyebrows became pointy; her face took on a whole new meaning of evil. At that point even I had begun to laugh. "And stink eye is like this…" she made one eye look like a little slit and the other was bigger with a raised eyebrow. "Now do you understand? That look you gave was definitely a stink eye and a bad one at that!" We both had been cracking up; we were completely off track of our original conversation.

"Anyway Bella, what I was saying was, I don't think you should go anywhere with out one of us with you, not that you usually don't. I'm thinking you should have one of us with you, just for the classes you don't share with Edward that is." It seemed like a reasonable request.

I stuck my hand out from behind the shower curtain, "Towel please, and no, I am not disagreeing with you about that. Especially since he was on campus, I agree with you completely." The thought of confronting the creepy man on campus with others around and the possibility of accidently "outing" us for what we were bothered me, a lot. I knew I really didn't have anything to worry about, that he really can't hurt me if I don't let him. I doubted he knew of my ability. Alice handed me the towel and I dried off. I pulled on some black jeans and layered a bright blue sweater over a white cami. Edward had given me the sweater; he loved the color blue on me. I pulled my hair back into a clip to get it out of my face. Besides if I had any confrontations today it would be better to have my hair back out of my face so I could be sure to see. I was ready to kick ass, if I had to that is.

Nessie was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast that Esme had fixed them. I smelled maple syrup so I would assume pancakes or waffles. Oh, waffles it was. It was funny how the smells of certain foods had changed so much but others had not. Like maple syrup for instance always had smelled good to me. Now it is so sweet and rich smelling it makes me queasy. Esme had cracked the kitchen window so it must bother the others as well.

Edward and I went to school together, today we had our first class together, then after that class Jasper would be here to meet me and follow me to the next. After Jacob finished eating he went back to his wolf form and starting tracking the guy again. I seriously doubted that guy would have ever thought we would have a wolf on our side as well. Boy, was he going to have a rude awakening if he tried anything.

Edward and I got to our math class and slid into the back row close to the door. Of course Edward situated himself between me & the door. We sat and listened to the professor drone on and on about what was going to be on the next exam, and lucky us, we were treated to a power point too. When the lights went out I decided to be bad and mess with Edward a bit. I ran my hand up the inside of his thigh. He immediately stiffened up in his seat and in a voice the others would not hear, "Bella, you don't play fair."

I pretended to be all innocent, "What?"

"I really don't think now is the time for this." It was funny seeing him get all hot, bothered, and irritated all at the same time. He was such a gentleman and really wasn't big on the PDA. I turned and saw the other students were focused on the professor who was busy with a laser pointer and his power point. I leaned over in my chair and began to kiss Edward's neck, I heard him sigh. He wanted it. I slowly ran the very tip of my tongue along his neck as I barely touched his skin with my lips. He closed is eyes and took a deep breath, he was trying to stay clam. Then I heard a low, deep moan escape his lips. Score! And as timing would have it, the lights came back up and it was time to go. I knew he would get me back later for that, but it was so much fun to see his reaction, if he only understood if he didn't react that way it might not be as fun for me.

As we walked out the door of the lecture hall, Jasper was there waiting to take over. I had to walk across campus. Edward kissed me goodbye and Jasper & I headed off to the next class.

We rounded the corner in front of the science building when I heard someone calling my name, it was a female voice so we both remained calm.

"Bella, Bella!" Cody was jogging towards us and was already winded.

"Hi Codi, are you ok?" She was bent over and panting.

"Sorry, let me catch my breath. Man, do I need to start working out." She finally stood back up and her face was completely flush. "Oh, I'm sorry did I interrupt something?"

"Oh no, not at all. You remember my sister in law, Alice?" she nodded, "this is her husband Jasper." Jasper smiled at her, "Nice to meet you." I went on to explain, "Jasper is just walking me to my next class, want to walk with us?"

As we walked to class Jasper stayed a few steps behind us. I would imagine he was looking for the creepy man. Codi glanced back at him and said very softly, but I am sure Jasper heard her, "Bella, my god, is everyone in your family drop dead gorgeous?"

I had to chuckle a bit remembering the first time I saw the Cullens at Forks High. "Yeah, I guess so." She had the dead part right for sure.

She leaned back towards me and asked, "Does Edward have a brother who's not married? Wow." I heard Jasper cough a few times quickly to keep from laughing out loud.

"No, sorry. I got the last single one."

"Lucky." She was laughing. "Oh I forgot to tell you, you will never believe. I got a letter in the mail explaining that I had received a scholarship for the remainder of school. I almost died when I opened that letter."

"Really, that is great Codi." It made me feel good that we were able to help her out. She has had such a rough year, she deserved a break.

"I called my Mom and she was crying. I was just completely not expecting it. The financial aid office didn't think I would qualify because I had missed so much school."

"Maybe you had a guardian angel watching over you." or a guardian vampire I mentally added.

"Must be."

We got to the building for our next class. Jasper let me know he would be looking around quickly and quietly so Codi didn't hear.

"Thanks Jasper, I'll see you this afternoon." He nodded and kept walking. Codi & I went into class to sit down.


	39. Chapter 39

I was incredibly curious as to what was happening around me while I sat in class. As the professor droned on and on I texted Alice to see if anything had happened. I began to fidget as I waited for her response. I glanced at the clock twice; I looked out the window at the outside like I would actually be able to see anything other than grey sky. This class was on the second floor. There were some days I wished I had Edward's ability, but then again I knew how crazy it could make me. At least my name is a little more uncommon than his. I tried to take my mind off matters at hand and concentrate on what the professor was talking about. I couldn't focus. Finally I heard the hum of the cell and felt it vibrate against my leg. I slid it open and saw Alice had finally responded.

"Jake lost scent, may have left town? Don't sweat it. Stop fidgeting."

Without even realizing what happened I had responded to Alice's text by blurting out, "Crap"

Then I realized the professor had stopped talking and I felt everyone looking at me. If I were the old Bella I would have turned bright red.

"Ms. Cullen, am I correct? It is Cullen right?" he seemed very irritated that I interrupted him.

I wanted to slide down out of my chair and under my desk, I said softly, "Um, yes."

"Did you have something you wanted to share with the class?" Oh sure, thanks for asking. I am a vampire and my best friend is a wolf and we are chasing a psychotic killer who likes to snatch women who look similar to me, and he is on this campus as we speak, but I am sure your mundane lecture is that much more important, is what I would loved to have said but instead I squeaked out very quietly, "No sir, I'm sorry I guess I spaced out." I heard a few of my classmates snicker.

"That is what I thought. Ok class back to our subject…" I had already tuned him out before he finished his sentence. Thirty more minutes, I needed to get out of here. The anxiety started hammering down on me, I felt like I could jump out of my own skin. Was it really happening, I mean I began to wonder if this feeling was just in my head? Can a vampire have an anxiety attack? I really needed Jasper right now. I decided to text him.

"I think I'm having an anxiety attack. Can you help?" I knew there was the chance that by sending that message not only would Jasper get here quickly but Edward as well. I glanced at the clock and we had five more minutes left of class, thank god. I slid my book and spiral into my backpack, as soon as the professor finished I hopped up and ran out the door. As I guess Jasper and Edward were waiting outside the door. I immediately felt my whole body relax.

"What happened Bella?" Edward's bright golden eyes were washed with worry.

"I don't know exactly, it was like I wanted to jump out of my skin all of a sudden." He wrapped his arm around me and we headed towards the car. I had a couple of hours before the next class. We decided to go by the house and pick-up mail and make sure everything was ok. As we pulled into the drive we all felt something was off. Jasper decided he needed to get out of the car first & make sure everything is ok. Jasper walked up to the house and went through the door. Edward was concentrating on picking up Jasper's thoughts.

Jasper walked through the front door and at first everything seemed alright. Edward took my hand in his; I would imagine he was just as on edge about everything as I was. Suddenly Edward shuddered.

"What's the matter?" his eyes were wide and he was really concentrating on something. He looked me in the eyes and with a blank look, flipped his phone open his eyes never leaving mine.

"Carlisle, we're at the house. We're going to need help. He's here."

"What! The creepy guy was in our home!" the thought of the sleazy man in my home made me nauseous. Then the thought of him going through our things or worse yet going into Renesmee's room took that sick feeling to a whole new level.

"Bella, we need to go after Jasper. I am confident something has happened to him. I can't read his mind. Carlisle is on his way to help us, but we need to go after Jasper. Can you protect yourself?" he was terrified of what could go wrong. He didn't have to say it I could see it in his eyes. It had been awhile since I had used my gift, I was pretty sure I could still do it. I nodded to Edward.

We got out of the car and went through the front door. He went first. Even though it was the middle of the afternoon it was still incredibly unnerving. As I stepped through the doorway I took a deep breath and thought only of pushing the protective wall out of my mind and keeping it around Edward and I. I should have never let Jasper go this alone, I should have went with him, protected him. If anything were to go wrong Alice's heart would break and that is something I never wish to see. With the protective wall outside of us, I didn't think about Edward reading my thoughts.

"Bella, relax please, you have to stay focused." He was slowly looking around, "Jasper, do you hear me?"

No response. That is not a good sign. I saw the rug in the living room first; it was bunched up like something was dragged across it. Edward turned and saw it as well. We walked in that direction. I heard Carlisle's car pull into the drive. Edward flipped his phone open and warned Carlisle of what had happened. Carlisle and Alice walked around the exterior of the house to see if they would find anything. We continued towards the bedrooms. I saw it first; it was one of Jasper's boots lay on its side in the hall against the wall.

"Oh no, Edward look," I pointed towards the boot. "He must have got Jasper." My heart sank. It suddenly became a real threat for me. Knowing Jasper and his background I quickly became aware of the seriousness of this threat. The house really seemed undisturbed and this was really odd. I began to think if we weren't being baited into a trap. The creepy man must have trapped Jasper somehow and now he was using Jasper to bait us. Edward read my mind, literally.

We retreated out of the house to meet Carlise and Alice. Jacob was there now to. We needed a plan of attack if we wanted to get Jasper out of there.


	40. Chapter 40

Edward and I left the house and went out side to meet Carlisle and Alice. We walked around to the side of the house close to the garage. Edward held up the boot for Carlisle to see. Carlisle closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Alice trembled and blanched as fear washed over her face.

"It's ok really, he was fought a lot worse. He will be fine; I still see things in the future for us." I know she was trying to put on a brave face, she is my best friend and I know when she is upset. I walked over and hugged her.

Edward explained what happened to Carlisle and Alice. We decided we needed to search the house; Jacob and Carlisle would search the surrounding area. The others stayed home with Renesmee, Emmett was going out of his mind not knowing where Jasper was, but he understood the necessity to protect Renesmee.

We decided the best way to handle the situation was to break up into two groups, Jacob and Carlisle outside since Jacob is a better tracker. Edward, Alice & I would search the inside. We did not see anyone leave so we are assuming they are still inside somewhere.

Edward, Alice and I went back into the house. We walked from room to room looking for something that would lead us to Jasper. Alice went into our room and noticed the closet door slightly open. When she saw the door she had the vision of a hand reaching from behind Jasper with a rag wet with something being put over Jasper's mouth. Alice let out a gasp. As soon as Edward caught on to what was happening he rushed over to her side. He pushed the door open and saw Jasper sprawled out on the floor. "Oh my god!" Alice knelt down to his side. I flipped open my phone and called Carlisle to let him know we had Jasper and he needed to come right away.

Edward and Alice both looked Jasper over and couldn't find anything wrong with him other than he wasn't conscious. Carlisle came in through the door behind me. He immediately looked Jasper over as well. Since we can not sleep I had never considered the possibility of unconsciousness. Carlisle said he had never run across it in his experience but it was not completely impossible. We began to think maybe it is the result of something he could do mentally, like Jane. Most vampires do not breathe, we do because it does feel too uncomfortable not to. How would he have known that? Edward picked Jasper up, and laid him out on our bed. Carlisle immediately ran to the car to get his medical bag, I sincerely doubted there was anything that would work for vampires in it. I grabbed a backpack out of the closet and quickly grabbed some of our things. As I passed the bathroom I saw the busted pane of glass in the window. He knew we would be here. What else did he know and why us?

Jacob went through the house and tried to pick-up the man's scent. He found nothing; it was almost like he could hide his scent. It was driving Jacob crazy.

"This is insane Bella, I should smell something. I don't get it. I don't smell anything different." His face was screwed up like he was confused and thinking really hard.

"Do you think it is because our scent is stronger than his?" I really didn't know what to think of this. The whole vampire thing was still relatively new to me so I was far from the expert. Carlisle and Edward were both busy attending to Jasper, who was still unconscious.

"I wouldn't think so Bella, if anything I am used to your scents so another's should stand out." He went into the bathroom where the glass in the window was broken out. "Maybe he touched something around the window when he came through it." He went into the bathroom and held the edge of the curtain up to his nose. He shook his head then leaned over to smell the wood sill.

"Nothing. Bella can you excuse me for a moment, I want to try changing and see if that makes a difference."

I stepped back out of the bathroom and pulled the door shut in front of me. I heard the tearing of fabric and I heard a low growl. Edward leaned out into the hall from the bedroom doorway. "Is everything ok Bella?"

"Yes, Jacob needed to change so he could see if he could pick up any scent. He is striking out. How is Jasper?"

Edward, looked down at the floor for a brief second, then answered, "Nothing has changed. Carlisle is baffled as to what has happened. Alice saw the man put a rag with something on it over Jasper's mouth and that was it. Carlisle hasn't figured out what it was or what he did to Jasper to put his body in a state of unconsciousness."

"Is he going to be ok?" I then wondered how could they tell Jasper was going to be ok, we don't breathe and we don't have a heartbeat so if we are unconscious, who could tell? Edward must have caught on to what I was thinking as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Alice still sees him in her future; I know you've been thinking… _how could they tell?" _I almost fell over, I had heard him imitate Carlisle and Emmett, even Jacob once or twice but never had I ever imagined him mimicking me. "That is how we know." He lifted up his right hand and gently pushed up on my jaw to close my mouth that still hung open in shock.

"I'm sorry Edward, it was just that…" I sighed, "You sounded fantastic as me. Do I really sound like that?" I heard Jacob stifle a howl, literally.

Edward hissed, "No, even better." I kissed him quickly and went back to check on Jacob. He finally caught a break and caught a scent on the curtain; it must have brushed against the guy when he either went in or out. Jacob launched himself out the window and followed the trail to the back of the garage. He circled around the outside of the garage a few times then stopped and shook his head. He sat back on his rear haunches and continued to shake his head, I heard him sneeze a few times. He rubbed his snout with his paw. Edward carried Jasper out to the car and laid him in the back seat, Alice slid in next to him. Carlisle got in the driver's seat and took them home. Edward grabbed the bag of clothes I had packed and threw them in the Ferrari. I pulled a black trash bag over the broken window and closed it. We then went out to help Jacob; he had changed back and was sitting in the dirt, buck naked rubbing his eyes. Edward reached his hand up over my eyes.

"Bella, don't look I got something in my eyes and nose and I can't see to grab some clothes."

"Ha! Like I would let Bella see you like that! Quit rubbing whatever it is that you got into your eyes, it will only get worse if you rub. Hold on." Edward was chuckling a bit.

I turned around so my back was to Jacob and I jogged into his place and grabbed a pair of track pants, a t-shirt, and grabbed a pair of shoes for him. Edward walked over to the side of the garage and turned on the hose.

"Bella, bring a towel too please." He began to laugh maniacally as he turned the cold garden hose on Jacob. Jacob yelped in discomfort.

"Hold still Jacob, let me get your face, we need to wash whatever it was out of your eyes." Jake growled at Edward.

"I think he sabotaged his tracks with cayenne powder." Jacob was still sitting in the mud splashing water into his face trying desperately to get his eyes washed out.

"Hey Bells, 'member when we were kids and we used to make mud pies?" He grinned from ear to ear with his eyes all squinty and red, he looked ridiculous.

"Don't go there Jacob." I threw the towel at him.

"Aww, come on Bells, it will be like old times. Besides, mud is supposed to be great for your complexion." Edward knew Jacob was just poking fun at my expense so he laughed. Jacob slung a bit of mud in my direction. I went back into the house to grab a few more things I thought I might need, like my laptop. Edward hosed down Jacob to get all the mud off him. I went in through the back door and checked the front door to make sure it was locked. I grabbed my laptop off the table. I heard a floor board creak and pop. I immediately threw up guard up. I spun around and looked for the source of the noise. I was afraid to call for Edward and Jacob because I didn't want them to walk into danger but I also needed to warn them. I was pretty sure nothing would happen to me as long I maintained my shield. I texted Edward to warn him.

I looked around the room observing everywhere I though someone could hide as I typed in the message to Edward. "Im in the kitchen & I think Im not alone. B careful."

I stood still as I watched I heard Edward and Jake fly through the door. The whites of poor Jacob's eyes were solid red. Tears were still streaming out the corners. His body was shaking very lightly. Edward looked really pissed off; he truly was scary when he crossed that line. I glanced around and then made my way towards them. As I got close enough I let my shield down. I hugged Edward and he kissed my head.

His demeanor relaxed, "What happened Bella?"

"I was getting my laptop and I heard one of the wood floor boards squeak and pop, I got the feeling someone was watching me."

"You didn't see him did you?" Edward was shaken that the strange man had been in our home, while we were there and neither he nor Alice had picked up on it.

"No, but you know that feeling you get when someone is watching you, when the little hairs on the back of your neck stand on end."

"Not really Bella, we are usually the reason someone gets that feeling." Leave it to Edward.

"Oh I understand that feeling; animals usually have patches of fur that stand on end when they feel threatened."

"Let's get out of here Edward, Jacob? Please." I just wanted to get out of here. I didn't the man but I know he was watching me. He really creeped me out. We decided to make a last pass through the silent house looking for anything. We stayed as close as possible so I could protect them as we walked through the house, but it was difficult to navigate the hallway I had to my wall drop. We were all puzzled, no traces. It seemed like he could pop in and out of thin air more so than we could.

We decided to take off. It bothered me we were leaving behind unfinished business as it did Edward and Jacob too. We just didn't really know what to do at this point. We've been lucky he seems more focused on getting to us for whatever reason and really has left everyone else around us alone. We needed to get back to the others so we could think this through.


End file.
